ma vie est son coeur
by evmali
Summary: Un bébé, un amour, une maladie. Tel est le destin de Bella et Edward. Arriveront-ils surpasser tout cela ? Est-ce que l'amour dépassera tout ? Pour le savoir, venez lire ! Cette fic est basée sur une HISTOIRE VRAIE. AH, lemon prévu pour le 4ème chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie est son cœur

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle liberté et nouveau départ

_**BELLA POV**_

J'étais assise sur mon canapé, ma cigarette et mon livre à la main. J'attendais patiemment que mon compagnon, Démétri, rentre du travail.

Démétri était une personne sûr de lui, qui aimait l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il ne supportait pas une femme qui se néglige, je devais toujours faire attention à mon apparence.

J'étais une personne que je qualifierai de jolie, mais sans plus. Mes cheveux, noirs, longs et bouclés, m'arrivaient à la taille. J'avais la peau pâle et les yeux bleus azurs. J'étais assez gentille, mais ne me laissais pas faire.

Dém arriva dans le salon, il s'assit et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Caïus m'a proposé de travailler dans son agence à Seattle.

Dém était agent immobilier pour son oncle, qui possèdait plusieurs agences dans le pays. Il gagna bien sa vie, mais étant plus riche que lui, cela l'énervait. Selon lui, l'homme devait nourrir sa famille. Les Volturi, moi y compris, fesaient partie de la haute société américaine, nous étions souvent dans la presse people. Au début, ça me gênait, mais maintenant j'y étais habituée.

- Mais c'est loin de chez nous... et je fais comment avec mes boutiques, je ne peux pas les mettre en vente, m'exclamai-je.

- Bella, je t'ai toujours dit, que ma carrière était prioritaire, me dit-il sur un ton sans appel. De toute façon, je ne pars que dans trois mois, pour l'instant...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'il m'attira sur ses genoux et que sa bouche écrasa déjà la mienne.

Dém, ainsi que ma mère ont toujours eu un pouvoir très autoritaires sur moi. Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, disait que Démétri était le seul, devant lequel je ne disais rien. Je l'aimais, c'est certain, mais ce n'était pas le grand amour entre nous. On se connaissait tous les deux depuis notre enfance. Ma mère était la meilleure amie de son père. Je savais qu'Aro trompait sa femme avec Renée, mais elle avait une telle emprise sur moi, que je ne lui révélais pas que j'étais déjà au courant. Ma mère et Aro ont toujours voulu nous voir ensemble, ma mère ne me le pardonnerait pas si on se séparait et j'aurais eu peur des représailles. Aro et ma mère pouvaient avoir des accès de violence.

- Poupée, j'ai envie de toi, tu me fais bander comme un fou.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Dém qui veaint de passer ses mains sous ma robe, il était entrain de caresser durement mes seins. Je sentis son sexe dur et ferme sous mes fesses. Il me souleva. J'enroulai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui. Arrivés dans notre chambre, je n'eux pas le temps de m'allonger, qu'il m'arracha mes vêtements et me pénètra par derrière avec violence.

J'aimais les rapports durs, mais de temps en temps, j'avais aussi besoin de tendresse. Pourtant, mon compagnon ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il voulait toujours tout contrôler.

...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule, Démétri était déjà parti au travail. Je pris une douche et m'habillai d'une robe pull bleu, un leggings marron et mes bottes de la même couleur.

Je repensai à la promotion de Démétri. C'est vrai que je pouvais être près de mon père, il était inspecteur de police à Seattle. Lui et ma mère étaient divorcés, il y a maintenant cinq ans. Charlie ne supportait plus de voir Renée diriger ma vie. De plus, il en avait marre de vivre à Phœnix, étant originaire de Seattle. Il me manquait et je savais que je lui manquais également. Papa était une personne qui ne parlait pas de lui, je ne savais rien de sa vie là-bas et je voulais en savoir plus

Je voulais aussi vivre là-bas, mais Dém avait décidé de vivre à New-York et comme toujours, je n'eus rien à en dire. Rose, quant à elle, avait accepté de venir avec moi ici. J'y avais ouvert deux boutiques de prêt-à-porter et Rose un bar de nuit. Tout comme Dém, je la connaissais depuis mon enfance, elle était plus que mon amie. Sans elle, je ne serais pas heureuse, mais elle et Démétri ne se supportaient pas.

Rosalie était une très belle femme. Elle avait un caractère enjoué, quand on la connaissais, mais elle avait une apparence très froide. Elle était comme moi, franche et directe.

...

Je me promenais dans les rues de New-York, je n'avais pas envie de travailler, un des avantages d'être sa propre patronne. J'avais prévenue mon employée, Séréna, qu'elle serait seule aujourd'hui. J'étais au Strabuks à boire mon café, lorsque je reçus un coup de téléphone : Séréna.

- Allo !

- Bonjour Bella, je t'appelle pour te prévenir que ton autre boutique est fermée. Heidi vient de me dire qu'elle aurait un empêchement. Me dit-elle gênée.

- Encore, si elle continue je vais la virer.

J'en ai marre de cette Heidi..., pensai-je.

- Je pense que tu as raison... je te laisse, j'ai des clients qui arrivent.

- OK, salut Séréna !

- Salut Bella !

Heidi avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle me donnait bien du mal, surtout quand elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La mère de Heidi était la seconde femme d' Aro. Je ne voulais pas d'elle pour gérer mon autre boutique, mais Démétri me l'avait imposé. Ma mère l'a d'ailleurs soutenu, pour faire plaisir à Aro et comme toujours, j'ai cédé.

Je décidais donc d'appeler Rose pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Allo !

- Rose, c'est moi !

- Bella comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ta soirée ?

- Comme d'habitude, plein de monde, de super artiste et un bon coup... enfin de soirée. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu (elle ne s'ennuyait pas, elle au moins) L'AUTRE t'as encore empêché de venir ?

- Rose, ne recommence pas, tu sais que je ne peux pas le quitter. Ma mère ne l'accepterait pas et Aro serait capable de me le faire payer... et puis, je l'aime pas d'un amour fou, mais je l'aime.

- Tu mérite mieux Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Tu es là toi... Tu manges avec moi ce midi ?

- Je serai toujours là pour toi... Pour midi, non, je ne peux pas venir, j'attends un fournisseur.

- OK, je passe chez toi ce soir?

- Sans problème, à ce soir ma belle.

Rosalie tenait un bar de nuit avec scène ouverte, qui marchait très bien et elle était aussi une véritable croqueuse d'homme, adeptes des histoires d'une soirée. Elle était aussi connue que moi et elle profitait de sa notoriété pour attirer les hommes dans ses filets.

Je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Nous étions au mois d'octobre et il y avait un vent glacial dehors.

Démétri et moi habitions un grand appartement sur deux étages, au-dessus du magasin dont je m'occupais. Je l'avais acheté en même temps que ma boutique et je l'avais aménagé petit à petit.

En arrivant devant la porte de mon appart, j'entendis du bruit qui ressemblait fort à des gémissements. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

Je poussais la porte et rentrais dans mon salon. Là, je vis Démétri et Heidi, mon employée, en sueurs tous les deux, entrain de baiser comme des bêtes. Lui étant devant le canapé et elle penchée dessus, sa verge s'activait à la pénétrait violemment.

- OH OUIII...Dém... c'est si bon... ta queue est faite pour moi.

- Heidi...t'aime que je te défonce comme ça... tu es tellement chaude et serrée autour de moi poupée.

J'étais horrifiée de les voir ensemble. Je décidais de repartir sans me manifester et de virer Dém de chez moi ce soir et Heidi de son boulot dés demain. Je descendis directement à ma boutique voir Séréna.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Elle s'aperçut de mon teint blême, j'éclatai en sanglots. Je ne pus plus m'arrêter.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, mais je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter.

- Rose...Je veux Rose...

J'entendis Séréna sortir son portable et appeler Rose.

- Rosalie bonjour c'est Séréna... j'ai Bella qui est ici en larme, je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Elle te réclame... Très bien, je lui dis tout de suite.

- Bella calme-toi, Rosalie arrive.

Une demie-heure plus tard, je vis une Rose complètement affolée arriver dans l'arrière-boutique. Dés que je l'aperçus, je m'accrochai à elle, toujours en larme.

- Bella dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

J'allumai une clope et finis par me calmer. Je lui racontai ce que j'ai vu.

- Le salaud, je savais qu'il ne te méritait pas. L'autre garce, je la vois, je l'éclate !

Elle s'agita dans tous les sens et hurla après eux.

- Rose, calme-toi !

- Bella, je te propose de partir voir Charlie à Seattle.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me ferait du bien... Puis, je réfléchirai à toute cette merde... Le pire dans tous ça, ce n'est pas de le perdre qui me fait mal, c'est l'humiliation que j'ai ressenti.

- Tu n'as pas as avoir honte, c'est lui qui perd le plus. Tu es une personne formidable ma belle...

Quant à tes sentiments, je pense que c'est normal, tu le dis toi-même vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble... Pour moi, ils ont toujours eu une relation cachée tous les deux. C'est pourquoi, il a insisté pour qu'elle vienne.

- Pourquoi être avec moi alors ?

- Je pense que dans leur milieu, ça ne se fait pas de voir son fils avec la fille de sa femme.

- Tu as surement raison. En attendant, il faut que je le vire et franchement sa réaction me fait peur.

- Je vais demander à Sam de venir avec nous. C'est le mari d'une de mes serveuses, Emily... Il est très gentil, mais surtout il est inspecteur de police donc au moindre problème il sera là.

- Merci Rose, je me sentirai plus en sécurité.

- De rien Bella... et puis avec Sam à nos côtés, je pourrai lui en coller une. Depuis le temps que j'en rêves

Cette fille était folle. Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant. Rose avait le don de me changer les idées. Nous étions partis demander l'aide de Sam, qui accepta immédiatement de venir avec nous.

Nous arrivions chez moi dans la soirée. Arrivée devant la porte, je pensais avoir peur, mais non, j'étais confiante et sûre de moi comme ça m'était peu arrivé devant lui.

Il était dans le salon, avec son air suffisant sur le visage. Je bouillais littéralement de l'intérieur. Il voulut m'embrasser, je le repoussai. Son regard passa de l' incompréhension à la colère, je savais qu'il est capable de me frapper.

- Bella peux tu m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive?

Tu es un vrai salaud !

- Je suis passée cette après-midi ici et j'ai assisté à ta partie de baise avec cette garce de Heidi.

Je lui dis cela avec un calme et un aplomb qui m'étonna moi-même.

- De toute façon c'est pas comme ci tu ne t'en doutais pas... alors oui, je couche avec elle et depuis des années. Tu sais, avec le mariage de mon père avec sa mère, on ne pouvait pas être ensemble au grand jour... Toi, tu es là pour donner le change... et puis ta mère est d'accord.

Je suis en plein cauchemar, au secours ! Dire que j'étais dégoutée était un euphémisme.

- Vous m'écœurez tous... Maintenant, tu vas faire ta valise et dégager de chez moi dés ce soir.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pense à mon père et Renée, ils te le feraient payer... Même si j'aime Heidi, vous avoir toutes les deux me plait... je t'aime également, tu es une vraie tigresse au lit. De plus, tu as un corps magnifique.

Le cauchemars continu, Rose réveille-moi !

- Tu es complètement cinglé. Je ne vais pas rester dans cette vie que vous m'avez choisie, alors tu fais tes valises et tu dégages.

- C'est hors de question Bella, tu m'appartiens et on va continuer notre vie comme je l'entends. Je baise avec qui je veux, quand je veux... je vais vite te le faire comprendre.

Il avait l'air d'un fou furieux. Il commença à avancer vers moi pour me frapper, la main en l'air, mais Sam fut plus rapide et lui tordit le poignet dans le dos, l'immobilisant complètement.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! Qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- L'inspecteur Sam Uley. Je vous conseille de partir du domicile de mademoiselle Swan avant que je vous coffre cette nuit.

Rosalie profitait de la situation pour coller une gifle magistrale à Démétri.

- Tu as deux heures pour dégager d'ici... On revient après avec Sam et Bella, tu as intérêt a être parti, sinon je pense que Sam se fera un plaisir de te coffrer.

Elle fait peur là ma Rose...

- Exact, je déteste les hommes qui s'en prennent aux femmes... Je vais te lâcher. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, c'est clair ?

- Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris.

Nous étions revenus deux heures plus tard, ses affaires étaient parties, mais il avais saccagé tout mon salon. Sam me demanda si je désirais porter plainte. Je lui dis que non. Pour moi, le principal était qu'il ne soit plus là.

Avec Rose, on décida d'aller se défouler toute les deux en boite. Nous avions dansé une bonne partie de la nuit, bu pas mal d'alcool et je me fis beaucoup draguer. Je ne ramenai personne, à la différence de Rose, mais par contre ça fit du bien de se sentir encore désirée, après ce que je venais de vivre. Quelques journalistes nous prenaient même en photo. C'était sûr que demain, on verrait dans les journaux que j'étais sortie seule hier.

Je dormis chez Rose cette nuit et je devais avouer que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

- Salut ma Rose, bien dormi ?

- B'jour

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Hmm, parti 5 min.

Pas très loquace ma copine le matin.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est parti il y a 5 min ?

Elle me répondit par un grognement, accompagné d'un regard noir. Je rigolai, ne pas parler à Rosalie avant son café du matin.

Je me servis mon café, des pancakes et attendis qu'elle se réveille.

- Bella, j'ai réfléchi depuis hier soir... Tu ne voudrais pas repartir à zéro et aller à Seattle prés de ton

père ? Nous n'avons rien qui nous retient ici.

- Bien sûr que j'aimerais être auprès de lui, mais on a les boutiques et ton bar. Je ne veux pas les vendre.

- Personne ne te parle de vendre, je pense que tu peux confier ta boutique à Séréna et lui louer ton appart, comme ça elle sera sur place... La deuxième, Emily, la femme de Sam, pourrait s'en occuper.

Elle adore le contact avec les clients, mais préfère la mode au cocktail.

- Il faudrait que je la rencontre pour voir, sinon ce serait géniale. Je ré-ouvrirai une boutique à

Seattle et toi un bar.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours aimé les voitures et je pense ouvrir un garage de voiture de luxes. Je serai ainsi prés de Jazz.

Moi aussi, il me manque le Jazzou

Mon père a perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion, après le divorce de mes parents. Mes grand-parents ont investi dans une start-up et sont devenus riches. Après leurs morts, mon père et moi avons tous les deux hérités de leur argent, étant fille unique et mon père seul également. Papa a tenu à ce que je touche la même chose que lui. Il a toujours été une personne très gentille. J'ai toujours voulu travailler et puis mes commerces marchent très bien. Démétri n'as jamais su que je suis riche et ma mère non plus. Ni mon père, ni moi ne leur faisons confiance. Quant à Charlie, il aime trop son métier pour arrêter. Jasper est parti avec mon père, ils n'ont plus de parents lui et Rose. J'attendrai d'être à Seattle pour appeler papa.

- Bella, j'aimerais qu'on se mette en colocation là-bas toute les deux.

- Bien sur, on va chercher un appartement sur le net, dès cet après-midi, mais pour ce matin, j'ai une employée a virer.

Je me frottais les mains en disant ça...

- Je vais pouvoir me défouler sur cette garce !

- Attends je t'accompagne.

Je partis prendre un long bain, qui me fit le plus grand bien. Ensuite, je m'habillais d'un jean, un long gilet marron, une tunique blanche et des bottines à talon couleur caramel.

Nous partions vers 14 heures en direction du magasin. En arrivant, je vis Heidi accoudée au comptoir, qui ne fit pas grand chose comme d'habitude. En me voyant arriver, elle eut un sourire sadique accroché au visage. Pas de doute, Dém lui a parlé.

- Heidi, allons dans la réserve tout de suite.

- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton chien.

- Non c'est sûr, tu es déjà la chienne de Démétri.

- Je ne te permets pas.

- Et bien moi si...Allons dans la réserve, tout le monde nous regarde.

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, ne dit plus rien et me suivit là-bas.

- Je vais être directe, tu es virée.

- Pourquoi ? Le spectacle hier ne t'as pas plu ?

- Tu sais, en fin de compte, je me suis aperçue que je m'en foutais. Par contre, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma boutique.

- Bella, si tu avais voulu, on aurait pu se le partager.

- Vous êtes de grands malades !

Elle aperçut Rosalie derrière elle. Heidi n'a jamais aimé Rose et c'était réciproque, mais je pensais surtout qu'elle était jalouse de sa beauté.

- Oh ! Et tu es venue avec notre grande amie Rosalie.

Alors, toi, tu sais pas à qui tu parle...

- Tu me fais vraiment pitié ma pauvre Heidi.

- Peut-être mais en attendant, c'est pas moi qui suis toute seule.

- Je suis peut-être seule, mais j'ai la conscience tranquille... Heidi, je vais te dire un petit secret, tu te rappelle de Félix au lycée ? Et bien, disons que s'il t'as quitté, c'est à cause de moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il préférait passer ses soirées avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi.

Je le lui avais dit, elle ne savait pas à qui elle parlait...

- Tu es vraiment qu'une garce Rosalie Hale.

- Pas pire que toi, mais moi, j'ai changé depuis mes 17 ans. Toi non... puis n'essaie même pas de t'en prendre à Bella ou tu auras a faire à moi... Allez, dégage maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperait de vous deux.

Hein.. de quoi elle parle l'autre...

On eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle est déjà partie.

Les jours suivants, Rose et moi cherchions un appartement à Seattle.

Nous en avions trouvé un magnifique avec trois chambres, pour Rose et moi. La dernière nous servirait de bureau. De plus, il était à même pas 1 kilomètre de chez mon père et il y avait une boutique en dessous comme ici. C'était l'idéal pour moi.

Comme je m'en doutais, une rumeur de séparation avec Démétri tourna dans les tabloïds. Ce con avait démenti la chose. Je m'en foutais, je partais de cette ville bientôt.

Notre départ était prévu dans 15 jours, le temps de confier nos commerces aux responsables. J'avais rencontré la serveuse de Rose, Emily. Elle était gentille avec les clients et très efficace. Séréna est ravie de reprendre ma boutique et elle adorait l'appartement. Cette boutique était plus grande que

L'autre, je devais embaucher une autre vendeuse. Elle s'appelait Jessica, mais était extrêmement patiente avec les clients. En attendant de pouvoir ouvrir son garage, Rosalie allait s'occuper d'aménager l'appartement. Rose venait également d'une famille très riche. Au décès de ses parents, elle et sont frère ont hérité de leur fortune.

Nous étions dans l'avion, lorsque je reçus un message de Dém « même si tu es partie, je te retrouverai toujours. Tu es à moi Bella et à personne d'autre » en lisant le message, j'eus peur pour Rose et moi. Rose le regarda et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mon père serait là et c'est vrai, je ne devis pas y penser.

Nous partîmes pour une nouvelle vie, j'aimais New-York, mais j'avais besoin de reprendre ma vie en main. C'est donc sans regret que je partais.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite, je voulais remercier ma Beta pour ses conseils et ses corrections.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie et nouvel entourage<p>

_**BELLA POV**_

Nous venions d'atterrir à Tacomas, nous avons décidé de vendre tous nos meubles et de tout changer en fonction de notre nouvel appartement. Je le trouvais magnifique, nous avions trois chambres avec deux salles de bain dans les deux chambres principales, une grande cuisine et un salon avec cheminée. Je voulais aller voir mon père cet après-midi. En arrivant, il me serra dans ses bras.

- Bella, je suis tellement content de te voir... Tu as changé ma fille, tu as l'air plus épanouie, tu as le regard de quelqu'un de déterminé.

Normal, j'ai viré l'autre

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir papa. Oui, j'ai changé... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Rentre... tu veux boire un café ?

- Oui merci.

Nous nous installions tous les deux dans le salon, je ne savais pas par où commencer, mais mon père me devança.

- Bella, Démétri n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Nous sommes séparés, c'est la raison de ma visite, nous avons quitté New-York, Rose et moi... Nous avons ensuite déménagé ici.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies quitté, Dém est un con comme son père. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. De plus, je suis ravi de vous avoir auprès de moi... mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé avec lui ?

- Il m'a trompé avec Heidi.

- Je vais le tuer de te faire ça à toi c'est dégueulasse. Il était très en colère

- Calme-toi papa... Rosalie était aussi très énervée, elle l'a giflée.

- Je l'ai toujours dit qu'elle était intelligente cette gamine.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autre. Je lui proposais de venir à la maison le soir. Rose et mon père étaient heureux de se voir, Charlie aimait beaucoup Rose. Elle n'avait plus ses parents, seulement Jasper, qui vivait également ici. Il était passé nous voir le lendemain, elle considérait mon père un peu comme le sien et mon père les adorait tous les deux.

Jazz était comme Rose : très beau, grand, mince et musclé à la fois. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, noirs, bouclés et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu acier. Il était très calme. Avec Japser, on se sentait tout de suite en confiance, il était un avocat très réputé.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais de bonheur, j'avais rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier pour la boutique du dessous. Je m'habillais d'une robe asymétrique noire et des talons noirs également. Je voulais être présentable pour ce rendez-vous.

J'avais signé le bail aussitôt la visite finie, j'avais eu un véritable coup de coeur.

Elle était très grande, je pouvais même faire une arrière-boutique et il me restait encore une autre pièce. Je décidais de commencer les travaux maintenant. L'entreprise de rénovation me dit qu'ils en avaient pour 3 semaines de travaux. En arrivant à la maison, je vis Jazz et Rose discuter tous les deux. En me

voyant, Jazz me prit directement dans ses bras.

- Bella, je suis heureux de te voir, tu es toujours aussi magnifique.

Je rougissais...

- Rosalie m'a raconté tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, fit-il sérieux...

- Je te remercie Jazz, mais pour l'instant, ça va.

J'avais 25 ans. L'année de mes 17 ans, Dém a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour, mais déjà à cette époque là, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas passionnément. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu ma première fois avec Jazz. Il a été doux et patient avec moi, j'en gardais un très bon souvenir et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. C'était l'une des seules choses que je cachais à Rosalie. Quant à Démétri, il était tellement égoïste, qu'il n'a jamais remarqué que je n'étais plus vierge. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Jazz.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer la journée ensemble demain ?

- Je voudrai bien... Par contre, tu m'emmènes. Je n'ai pas encore de voiture et je compte en acheter une dès demain.

- Je connais un ami à moi qui tient une concession Volvo. On peut y aller ?

- OK, sans problème mon Jazzou

- Bella, ne m'appelle comme ça !

- Rho, t'es pas drôle !

On rigola tous les trois. Nous sommes partis tous les deux le lendemain, Rose ne pouvant pas être là. Elle voulait encore acheter quelques petites choses pour l'appart.

Jasper et moi avions pique-niqué tous les deux. Nous avions passé tout notre temps à parler de différents sujets, j'aimais beaucoup discuter avec lui. Jazz a toujours été une personne très sociable et cultivée.

Ensuite, nous étions allés choisir ma voiture, une Volvo c30 grise. L'ami de Jazz, Emmett, me dit qu'elle serait prête dans trois semaines, le temps de la commander.

3 semaines étais passées, les journalistes me suivaient partout. Je composais avec et je savais qu'après un petit moment, ils me laisseraient. Rosalie me dit que c'était normal. Il paraît que j'étais la seule qu'il appréciaient chez les Volturi, famille dont j'avais l'immense bonheur de ne plus en faire parti.

J'ouvrais ma boutique aujourd'hui, ma première cliente venait d'arriver. On aurait dit une pile électrique, elle allait dans tous les sens et regardait partout.

- Vous avez une très belle boutique et de très belles choses... je réalise moi-même des vêtements... c'est ma mère qui a refait la décoration et c'est aussi elle qui m'a conseillé de venir en me disant que vous vendiez de très belles choses.

Elle ne respirait jamais cette fille...

- Donc, vous êtes la fille d'Esmé Cullen... elle aussi m'a parlé de vous et de vos créations. J'aimerais beaucoup les voir.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Disons demain après-midi ici même.

Elle commença à sauter partout...

- On pourrait se tutoyer ?

- Bien sûr, je te dis à demain... mon prénom c'est Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

- Moi c'est Alice... à demain Bella.

Le lendemain, Alice arriva vers 15 heures, chargée de sacs remplis de vêtements. Nous passions plus de deux heures à tout regarder.

Alice avait un véritable talent, elle était également une très belle femme élégante. Assez petite avec un air de petite fille malicieuse, elle était très gentille et on remarquait très vite qu'elle était quelqu'un de généreux avec son entourage, dont elle parlait avec énormément de tendresse, surtout de son frère jumeau.

Les Cullen étaient comme moi : une famille très connue des médias, mais à Seattle, je ne les avais jamais vus. Je ne m'intéressais pas à la presse et puis eux ici, moi à New-York, aucune chance qu'on se rencontre avant.

Nous étions entrain de boire un café dans l'arrière-boutique, lorsque je lui proposais un marché.

- Alice, je voulais savoir si tu vendais tes créations ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'acheteur avec qui je m'entends. Ils me voient toujours comme

Alive Cullen des magasins et en veulent plus à mon argent que à mes créations.

Elle avait l'air embêtée

- C'est pourquoi, je voudrais te proposer de les vendre ici en devenant mon associée... j'ai une petite pièce qui ne me sert pas, ce qui pourrait être ton atelier.

- Merci Bella !

Sans prévenir, elle me sauta dessus.

- Je pourrais amener mes affaires la semaine prochaine... cette semaine, je vais demander à maman de rénover l'atelier.

- Très bonne idée, comme ça tu le feras suivant tes goûts.

- Super ! J'ai hâte de commencer à travailler avec toi.

- Il faut que je te présente ma meilleure amie Rosalie. Tu verras, elle est géniale.

- Venez ce week-end manger à la maison, je vous présenterai mes parents et mes frères... On fêtera notre association... tu amènes qui tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer et puis tu sais, je ne vois que Rosalie et son frère, Jasper.

- Il s'appelle Rosalie et Jasper comment tes amis ? Elle était devenue très sérieuse tout d'un coup

- Rosalie et Jasper Hale... tu les connais ? Ça m'intriguait...

- Non, non...

Elle semblait subitement ailleurs, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait.

- Ça va Alice ? Tu as l'air dans tes pensées ? Elle était bizarre...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, c'est réglé ? Vous venez tous les trois samedi soir chez moi.

- OK, merci Alice, c'est gentil.

Le soir en rentrant, je prévins Rose et Jazzou. Ils me disaient que ça les gênaient, mais je leur dis qu'on ne disait pas non à Alice facilement. Jazz avait l'air aussi perdu qu'Alice dès que j'eus mentionné son nom. Je décidais de lui parler, je lui fis signe de me suivre dans la cuisine.

- Jasper est-ce que ça va ? Depuis que je te parle d'Alice, tu es ailleurs.

- Je voudrais que tu garde ce que je vais te dire pour toi... Alice et moi sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais personne de sa famille ne le sait.

- Pourquoi elle ne veut rien leur dire?

- Edward, son frère jumeau, est très protecteur avec elle. Alice veut être sûr de nous avant de lui dire... Tu te rappelles de mon ami Emmett ? Et bien, c'est son frère ainé... disons, avant Alice, Emmett, Edward et moi passions nos week-end à nous contenter de plan cul sans lendemain.

Il était gêné Jazzou !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, j'en suis dingue, me dit-il sûr de lui... Elle me correspond parfaitement, avec elle je me sens vivant.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais je pense que c'est à toi de lui proposer de parler à ses parents, ça la rassurera sur tes sentiments.

- Bonne idée ! Surtout que je les connais, ils sont très gentils, mais comme je te l'ai dit, le problème c'est Edward.

C'est un tyran cet Edward ou quoi ?

- Parle leur Samedi et son frère, on va s'en occuper avec Rose. Je te conseille par contre de le dire à Rosalie demain, sinon elle le prendrait mal et ce serait légitime.

- Tu as raison, on va faire comme ça... Merci Bella.

- De rien Jazzou.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant.

Edward Cullen le tombeur de Seattle était un compositeur très connu, on dit qu'il avait une femme différente chaque soir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne voulais pas regarder dans les journaux à quoi il ressemblait. Je voulais le découvrir moi-même. Cependant, une chose était certaine, je ne ferai pas partie de son tableau de chasse.

Le lendemain, j'allais chercher ma voiture avec Rose. Arrivées au garage, Rose est en admiration devant les voitures. Malgré son apparence, elle était une inconditionnelle de véhicules, elle avait toujours aimé les voitures. Emmett venait d'arriver et regardait Rose la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'un désir bestial. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique, habillée d'un pantalon en cuir rouge avec un top blanc et un gilet noir, sans oublier les talons noirs vertigineux.

- Bonjour, Emmett comment-vas tu?

- Hein... ah, oui bonjour Bella, ça va ? Il avait l'air béat.

Il bava presque le nounours...

Je ris de sa réaction fasse à Rosalie.

- Je venais voir si ma voiture est prête.

- Oui, elle est prête. Tu verras, elle est magnifique.

Rosalie venait enfin de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Bella a fait un très bon choix... elle a une belle tenue de route... Mais ça reste une voiture assez sportive …

Je n'écoutais déjà plus Rose. Si ma Rose était passionnée de voiture, ce n'était pas du tout mon cas. Par contre, je savais reconnaître le désir dans le regard d'un homme et là il n'y avait aucun doute dans celui d'Emmett. Il y avait aussi de l'étonnement et de l'admiration.

- Je vois que j'ai à faire à une connaisseuse.

- On peut très bien être une femme et si connaître.

- Sans aucun doute... et quelle femme ! Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

- Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Rose était une croqueuse d'homme, elle draguait et couchait, sans lendemain comme lui, d'après Jasper. Je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'ils se sautent dessus devant moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais je suis assez pressée.

Je voulais, surtout éviter de vous voir vous sauter dessus !

- Bien sûr, je vais te la chercher.

A peine fut-il parti, que Rose se tourna vers moi.

- Bella, tu as vu ce mec ? C'est une bombe... Il transpire le sexe... Dès ce soir, il est dans mon lit ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste un peu ?

Elle était excitée comme une puce, on aurait dit Alice !

- Comme tu y vas... il est peut-être nul... Non, je vais rentrer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je suis sûr que non... il est doué, ça se voit.

- OK, si tu le dis.

Emmett était un bel homme. Très musclé, sa carrure était assez impressionnante. Ses cheveux étant courts, noirs et bouclés, ses yeux étaient bleus malicieux, comme sa sœur.

- Et voilà le bijou de mademoiselle

- Elle est superbe... Emmett je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je me suis associée avec ta sœur.

- Oui, je sais elle me l'as dit et elle m'as dit aussi que tu venais Samedi soir avec Jasper et sa sœur.

- Tu connais mon frère. Dit-elle surprise.

- C'est toi la sœur de Jazz.

- Je vais vous laisser... je te dis à Samedi Emmett.

- OK, à Samedi p'tite Bella ! Il rigola...

Je ne suis pas si petite...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Microbe !

- Gros ours !

- Je ne suis pas gros! Il fut vexé

Je lui claquais une bise sur la joue en rigolant. Il me fit la bise également et me prit dans ses bras.

J'aimais bien Emmett, il était toujours de bonne humeur, un ours au cœur tendre.

Le soir, je fus étonnée de voir Rose rentrer de bonne heure et seule. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle a passé un super après-midi avec Emmett et qu'ils avaient décidés tous les deux d'apprendre à se connaître avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit. J'étais contente pour eux.

Nous étions Samedi soir, j'appréhendais de rencontrer le père d'Alice. Je voulais faire bonne impression, c'était un des plus grand cardiologue du pays : il exerçait au Seattle Grace. De plus, j'aimais bien Esmé, Alice et Emmett. J'espère qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Quant à Edward, je ne voulait pas qu'il prenne mal la relation d'Alice et Jazz, sinon je lui dirais ma façon de penser.

Je décidais de me mettre une robe bustier noir avec une ceinture argentée, ornée d'un voilage dessus et de chaussure à talons noirs ouvertes, montantes sur la cheville. Rosalie avait une robe ultra sexy, longue, noir et fendue à la cuisse avec des talons très haut noirs. J'en connaissais un qui allait baver ce soir.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Je venais à peine de rentrer du boulot, que ma sœur me sauta déjà dessus. J'étais professeur de piano au conservatoire de Seattle, mais également compositeur. Je gagnais très bien ma vie.

- Edward, je te préviens, tu as intérêt d'aller te changer tout de suite. Ils arrivent dans une heure. Elle me menaça un doigt en l'air.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, la repris-je... oui je vais aller me changer et prendre une douche, mais tu sais je viens juste d'arriver. Lui rappelai-je

- Ouais, bonjour... maintenant file.

Ma sœur était plus petite que moi, mais dès fois, elle me faisait peur. Je commençais à monter me doucher, qu'Alice me rappella.

- Au fait Ed, pas touche à Bella... j'ai pas envie de ne plus la voir à cause de toi... Je bosse avec elle, mais surtout je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Comme si je pensais à ça...quoi que ...

- Je sais, tu me l'as dit une bonne dizaine de fois..., mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.

- Tu verras bien.

J'allais répondre qu'elle était déjà partie.

Je savais bien que je ne voulais que des coups d'un soir, mais je n'allais tout de même pas coucher avec une amie de ma sœur. Je savais aussi par la presse, qu'elle était l'une des Volturi. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à cette famille.

Je profitais de ma notoriété pour séduire les femmes, j'étais le célibataire le plus en vue de la ville. Je savais que mon physique était très avantageux, ce n'est pas du narcissisme, mais à force de l'entendre je le sus.

Je montais prendre une douche vite fait et m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleu ciel.

Nous avions chacun notre appart, mais le week-end, nous étions à la villa familiale.

Je venais d'entendre la porte, ça devait sûrement être eux. En descendant, je me figeais dans l'escalier. Devant moi, se tenait la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu, des cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, des yeux bleus magnifiques, un visage en forme de cœur, des seins, d'après ce que je pus voir assez gros, mais pas trop et des jambes interminables. Elle était sublime et c'est là que je compris ce que voulait dire ma sœur. Ma queue avait elle aussi compris je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon jean. Il fallait que je me calme.

Alice, les Volturi, les parents ou pas, je la voulais, je la désirais, comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je m'avançais vers tout le monde pour les saluer. Alice fit les présentations.

- Bella, Rosalie je vous présentes mon frère jumeau Edward.

Je commençais par faire la bise à Rosalie qui était également une très belle femme, mais pas mon style et finissais par Bella. Je lui fis une bise un peu plus appuyée, ce qui la fit rougir et la rendit encore plus désirable.

- Bonsoir Bella, ravi de te rencontrer. Je lui dis ça d'une voix douce et sensuelle

- Moi également.

- Tu as eu le temps de découvrir un peu Seattle ?

- Je connaissais déjà, mon père, Charlie y habite depuis cinq ans.

- Ton père, c'est Charlie Swan... Je suis allé chez lui avec Jazz plusieurs fois, c'est un homme très gentil, tout comme toi apparemment. Je lui fis un sourire en coin

- Comment tu peux dire ça, tu ne me connais pas.

Outch! Prends ça Edward...

- Ma sœur me l'a dit et je la crois.

- Edward arrête ton plan drague avec moi, ça ne marche pas... Je sors d'une histoire compliquée et les histoires sans lendemain ne m'intéressent pas.

C'est pas gagné avec elle !

- Qui sait ? Tu changeras peut-être d'avis.

- Je ne...

Bella n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par Jazz.

- S'il vous plait, je voudrais faire une annonce... comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en l'amour... jusqu'à ce que ça m'arrive... j'ai trouvé la bonne personne... elle est tout pour moi... j'espère sincèrement que vous approuveraient notre relation.

Il dit ça en me regardant et maintenant il se tourna vers ma sœur qui était en larme. J'eus peur de comprendre.

- Alice, je sais que tu voulais attendre d'être sûr de nous, mais... Je t'aime mon amour.

Jasper était un homme mort

Avant que je puisse me jeter sur lui, Emmett m'avait ceinturé contre lui pour me retenir. Je hurlais comme un malade.

- COMMENT OSE-TU JASPER... TU ES COMME MOI, TU PRENDS, TU JETTES... C'EST MA JUMELLE... TU NE PEUX PAS L'AIMER.

- Je ne t'es jamais dit que je n'éprouvais rien pour elle avant, mais il y avait Paul... Ensuite, j'ai été là pour elle quand il l'a quittée pour Jane. On as discuté, on s'est rapproché, mais je te jure que je veux finir ma vie avec elle. Il me dit ça avec calme

Il serra ma sœur contre lui. Il avait l'air tellement sincère.

J'aimais Alice, c'est ma jumelle. Elle était la seule avec ma mère qui me comprenne. J'ai toujours eu besoin de la protéger. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de sa rupture avec Paul et j'avais peur que ça ne marche pas entre eux, de la voir encore souffrir.

Je fus sorti de mes pensée par Alice qui savait voir en moi, comme d'habitude.

- Je ne souffrirai pas Edward, me rassura-t-elle... je suis heureuse, sois le pour moi.

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et je la serrai fort contre moi

- Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi Al... tu es ma sœur et je t'aime... J'ai juste besoin de me faire à l'idée... Je vais allez faire un tour, je reviens.

- Je t'aime aussi grand frère.

Je l'embrassais sur le front, je serrais l'épaule de Jazz, il me sourit. Il avait compris que je lui donnais mon approbation.

Je partis prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin.

_**BELLA POV**_

Edward venait de sortir dehors visiblement bouleversé par la nouvelle.

Quand je l'aperçus plutôt dans la soirée, j'ai cru rêvé. Il était magnifique, le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu : grand, mince et musclé. Des yeux verts émeraudes hypnotisants, des cheveux bruns roux décoiffés qui lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy, un petit cul bien moulé dans son jean, il était à croquer.

J'avais envie d'aller le voir, de lui dire que Jazz aimait réellement Alice et puis, je ressentais le besoin d'être proche de lui.

Je rejoignis Alice pour lui dire.

- Alice je vais allez voir, ton frère.

- Oui bien sur vas-y... Avant, je voudrais te présenter mon père.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je gênée... je ne suis pas encore venue me présenter monsieur Cullen... Je suis Bella Swan, enchantée.

- Bonsoir je suis aussi ravi de te voir, me rassura-t-il... Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle.

- Très bien Carlisle, je vous laisse, je vais plaider la cause de nos jeunes tourtereaux.

Je retrouvais Edward assis sur le perron devant la porte en train de fumer sa clope. Je lui pris des mains et m'assis à ses cotés.

- Eh, ma clope ! J'ignorai sa remarque

- Ça va Edward, elle est heureuse tu sais.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur pour elle.

- Pourquoi Jazz est une personne de confiance ? Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction

- Je ne veux plus la voir souffrir.

- Tu as l'air d'être très proche d'elle.

- C'est ma jumelle nous avons un lien très fort... Tu sais que Jazz vous aime beaucoup Rose et toi. Il me sourit

- Je les considère tous les deux comme mon frère et ma sœur.

A part le soir où j'ai couché avec...

- Tu sais je ne lui en veux pas à Jazz, c'est un ami... j'ai juste besoin de temps.

- Je comprends... Je vais te laisser. Je commençai à me lever

- Merci Bella, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir. Il me retint le poignet... Tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours.

Ben voyons, pas têtu le garçon !

Il m'avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin que me faisait fondre, mais son arrogance m'énervait.

- Pourtant, il faudra que tu te contentes d'une possible amitié c'est tout. J'avais les points sur les hanches. Je ne suis pas adepte des plans culs.

- Je me contenterai de ton amitié, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il me regarda malicieux...pour l'instant.

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider, un frisson me parcourut tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. On rentra à l'intérieur, on s'installa dans le salon pour l'apéritif.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une super ambiance, les Cullen étaient une famille formidable. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, je sentis le regard d'Edward dans mon dos.

Avoir une simple amitié avec lui serait difficile sans pouvoir succomber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : un pas en avant deux en arrière

_**EDWARD POV**_

Une semaine était passée depuis le repas et une semaine que je pensais à Bella. Je n'avais même pas tiré mon coup depuis, chose rare pour moi. J'avais décidé de passer la voir pour mieux la connaître. D'ailleurs, j'avais compris qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple conquête d'un soir. Je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse.

L'année de mes 19 ans, pendant que j'étais parti en vacances avec ma famille, je suis tombé amoureux là-bas d'une fille et au bout d'un mois de relation, à la fin de nos vacances, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait vivre sa première fois avec moi, qu'elle m'aimait. Je lui ai fait l'amour avec autant de douceur que je pouvais. Le lendemain elle me laissait une lettre me disant qu'elle s'en foutait de moi, qu'elle voulait juste avoir de l'expérience pour son véritable amour. Cette histoire m'a détruit. Depuis, je ne donnais plus d'amour à personne ni de tendresse, je baisais une fois et c'est tout. Je prévenais toujours mes partenaires.

Je venais d'arriver au conservatoire, j'apercevais Jasper : il voulait me parler, je le connaissais par cœur.

- Salut Edward... comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Ça va... on va boire un café ?

- Oui j'ai le temps _je regardais ma montre..._ je commence dans une demi-heure.

On partit s'installer au Starbuks en face du conservatoire, je vis que Jasper hésitait à me parler. Je décidais donc de commencer.

- Vas-y Jazz, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis samedi ?

- Bien... Je vois qu'Alice est heureuse... Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi rayonnante... mais fait attention, tu lui fais du mal, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

- Je sais tout ça, mais je l'aime, je ne m'imagine pas la vie sans elle _il avait l'air sincère_... je vis à 200 à l'heure avec elle et j'adore ça... je compte lui demander de venir habiter avec moi. _Il était rayonnant de bonheur_

Il ne perdit pas de temps le Jazz, mais bon...

- Alors, je suis content pour vous... de tout façon à part toi, je ne vois personne qui pourrait la suivre.

Nous rigolions tous les deux, c'est vrai qu'il fallait la suivre.

- Edward, tu sais, je considère Bella comme ma sœur_ il était sérieux d'un coup..._ elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et comme toi avec Al, je ne supporterais pas qu'on lui fasse de mal.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dit ça ? _Dis-je innocemment._

- Pas à moi Edward, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes... Je suis assez sorti avec toi le soir pour savoir comment tu agis avec les filles... Bella est plus fragile qu'elle n'y paraît... ne lui fait pas de mal.

Je voulais lui faire que du bien, beaucoup de bien...

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal... Je ne sais pas, elle m'attire comme jamais, je suis complètement perdu avec elle.

- Essaye de la connaître déjà, après c'est toi qui voit.

- Pourquoi tu la protèges comme ça... Que lui est-il arrivé dans sa vie ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi te le dire, mais si elle a confiance, elle te le dira.

- OK, merci Jazz... Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille bosser.

- Salut Ed.

Je pris des dossiers dans le coffre de ma voiture, quand je sentis une main me caresser les fesses.

Je savais qui c'était, je retirais sa main violemment.

- Bonjour Eddy.

Elle commençait à me caresser le torse et je la repoussais assez durement.

- Arrête ça Irina, _lui dis-je sèchement._.. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme. ça. _Je détachais chaque mots_

- Je sais ce que tu aimes... Passe la soirée avec moi !

- Je t'avais prévenue Irina, je ne couche jamais deux fois.

- Oui, mais moi c'est pas pareil, c'était électrique entre nous, tu ne peux pas le nier

Elle était sûre d'elle en plus, misère...

- On a tiré un coup tous les deux... mais ça s'arrête là.

- Tu reviendras vers moi Edward. De toute façon, on finira ensemble, c'est obligé, personne à part moi ne t'aura.

Elle repartit dans sa voiture et moi au boulot. Irina était une belle femme blonde, grande, belles jambes, beau cul, gros seins, mais c'était tout. Elle venait le Samedi soir à l'éclipse, le bar d'une amie à moi, Leah. On y allait tous les week-ends avec Alice, Emmett et Jazz. Des mois et des mois qu'elle me draguait, mais je ne voulais rien faire avec elle et un soir j'étais complètement bourré, donc j'avais couché avec elle. Depuis, elle me harcelait.

_**BELLA POV**_

Il était 9h, je descendis au magasin. Alice devait commencer le travail aujourd'hui, elle venait d'arriver et me serra dans ses bras, me faisant la bise.

- Bonjour Alice. Alors, prête à commencer ?

- Tu rigoles, je suis super motivée. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, Jazz non plus d'ailleurs. _Elle me fit un sourire entendu... _Il était parfait !

Il y en a qui s'éclatait au moins !

On rigolait toutes les deux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle brisa le silence.

- Tu sais, Edward n'est pas que le garçon arrogant qu'il laisse paraître.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui, Al ? _Je fus surprise._

- J'ai vu comment il te regardait Samedi... Tu lui plais, ça se voit.

- Peut-être, mais nous ne cherchons pas la même chose .

- Il a souffert, Bella, plus qu'il n'y paraît. _Elle_ _avait l'air triste pour son frère_

- Il n'est pas le seul, tu sais.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies été aussi malheureuse que lui

Merci, sympa...

Je savais qu'Alice protégerait toujours son frère, mais elle ne savait rien de ma vie et elle se permettait de me juger. Notre collaboration commençait mal.

- TU SAIS QUOI DE MA VIE ALICE ? RIEN !

Je pleurais maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me prenais pour une personne sans cœur, qui ne cherchait pas à connaître Edward et ça me blessait beaucoup de la part d'Alice.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Alice me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Bella... je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant

- Non, ça va, mais des fois c'est dur.

- Dis-moi Bella ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Je ne dirai rien, je te le jure.

Alors, je commençais à lui raconter, l'autorité et l'indifférence de ma mère, ma relation forcée avec Démétri, mon ex beau-père et ses excès de violence et pour finir l'adultère de Dém avec la fille de sa belle-mère.

- Je ne savais pas Bella, je suis vraiment désolée.

- C'est rien Alice et puis, je suis bien entourée avec Rose, Jasper et vous tous.

- Ça tu n'es pas prête de te débarrassée de nous.

Je rigolais à sa remarque. Par moment, elle me faisait penser à Rosalie.

La journée venait de se terminer, on commençait à avoir beaucoup de monde. Je fermais la porte derrière Alice, elle faisait demi-tour. Je ré-ouvrais la porte.

- Tu devrais sortir Bella... et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. _Elle avait l'air contente..._

Elle repartit, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait. Je sortis comme elle me l'avait dit, là dehors se trouvait Edward Cullen, appuyé contre la portière d'une magnifique Bugatti Veyron.

Mon dieu, il était magnifique !

Je m'approchais de lui, il se penchait vers moi et me faisait la bise à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je rougis violemment, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il faisait chaud d'un coup là...

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Bonsoir Edward ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec moi... entre amis bien-sûr. _Me-dit-il_ _avec son sourire en coin._

- Oui, pourquoi pas... je monte me changer et j'arrive.

- Tu n'as pas besoin, tu es parfaite. Je t'attends.

- A tout de suite !

Je me décidais à porter une robe bustier bleu nuit, avec des bottes à talon noirs, mon manteau et me voilà redescendue.

Edward me regarda avec envie, je n'étais pas loin de la combustion.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Elle venait de redescendre, cigarette dans la bouche. Elle a relevé ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche, elle portait des bottes qui allongeaient encore plus ses jambes, une vraie déesse.

Je lui ouvris la portière et j'en profitai pour admirer ses petites fesses rondes et fermes. Cette fille n'avait aucune imperfection. J'osais lui déposer un baiser sur l'épaule et j'étais heureux de constater qu'elle ne me dit rien.

J'écoutais toujours de la musique classique en voiture, j'étais content de voir que Bella appréciait et connaissait les morceaux.

On arriva à l'éclipse, je saluai Leah en lui faisant la bise.

- Salut, ma beauté !

- Salut, beau gosse !

- Bella, je voudrais te présenter Leah une amie à moi et propriétaire de ces lieux.

- Enchantée, Bella Swan, je suis associée avec sa sœur Alice.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas sa conquête du soir ?

- Non, on est juste ami.

- Leah c'est bon, je lui jetai un regard noir... On va aller s'asseoir.

Leah me regarda bizarrement, c'est vrai que je lui avais parlé un peu sèchement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça me gênait qu'elle parle de mes conquêtes devant Bella, alors qu'en temps normal, je m'en foutais ; surtout que Leah était la seule avec qui je couchais régulièrement, parce que je savais qu'elle aimait Jacob, l'employé de mon frère, mais lui il ne voyait rien.

Je fus tiré de mes pensée par Bella.

- Tu couches souvent avec Leah ?

- Com... heu... qui te l'a dit ? _Je bafouillais, surpris_

- Ça se voit à la façon de te regarder, quand on est arrivé. Elle avait l'air contente de te voir et... quand tu m'as présentée, elle était déçue, puis soulagée de savoir que je n'étais qu'une amie.

Dire que je fus surpris était un euphémisme. Cette femme, en plus d'être splendide, était intelligente et maligne. Je décidais de changer de sujet et lui demandais de me parler d'elle. C'est comme ça que nous passions le reste de la soirée. Je la raccompagnais devant chez elle.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée Bella.

- Moi aussi... _elle rougit_. Tu es de très bonne compagnie, quand tu laisses un peu tomber le masque.

- Merci, Bella je voudrais vraiment apprendre à te connaître.

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai peur de tomber de haut avec toi.

- Je te propose d'y aller doucement et de réapprendre ensemble à faire confiance.

- Ok... très bien, ça me va.

Bella était très proche de moi, je l'attirais doucement à moi en passant un bras sur sa taille et mon autre main sur sa nuque. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes d'un baiser empli de douceur, chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis très longtemps. L'embrasser me procura comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

J'étais bon pour une douche froide...

C'est ainsi que ce passa ma semaine, bercée au rythme de mes rendez-vous avec ma belle.

_**BELLA POV**_

J'avais passé mes soirées, cette semaine, en rendez-vous avec Edward. Nous avions beaucoup de points en commun et ça me faisait peur, peur qu'il joue avec moi. Après tout, il a essayé dés le premier soir. Je savais que si c'était le cas, j'en souffrirai. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer au début, mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Les journalistes ne nous lâchèrent pas et se délectèrent de notre idylle. Je ne lui avais rien dit de mon passée et lui non plus, j'attendais d'être sur.

J'étais dans l'atelier d'Alice, quand Rose m'appella.

- Je suis avec Alice.

- Salut les filles, je voudrais tous vous inviter ce soir à l'éclipse j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer _Elle était toute excitée _

- OK, pas de souci pour moi, je vais prévenir Jasper.

- Moi aussi, je vais venir_._

Je savais ce que Rose voulait nous annoncer ce soir : Emmett et elle étaient officiellement ensemble : il lui avait dit hier qu'il l'aimait. Depuis, elle était sur un petit nuage. Je l'enviais un peu, je voulais vivre ça moi aussi. Le soir arriva, je portais une robe courte blanche asymétrique et des chaussures de la même couleur.

Edward venait de sonner chez moi, je lui dis de monter. En arrivant, il me regarde la bouche ouverte avec des yeux noirs de désir. Je fus plus rouge que jamais.

- Bonsoir !

Il ne me répondit pas. A la place, il me retourna contre la porte et dévora ma bouche de la sienne, sa langue jouant sensuellement avec la mienne. Je sentis son érection contre mon ventre, sa main remonta ma cuisse autour de la taille, ce qui me fit gémir. Edward poussa un grognement sourd dans ma bouche, il se recula et reposa ma jambe par terre. Il mit son front contre le mien.

- Bella... je n'ai pas de mots pour te décrire, _il avait la voix rauque _

- J'ai cru voir. _Je rigolais, mutine_

- En fait, si j'en crois quelques-uns, il me regarde malicieusement... sexy, magnifique, belle, scandaleusement indécente, mais… je vais arrêter là, sinon je ne suis pas sur qu'on arrive à partir.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et effectivement il valait mieux partir ou je pense que ce serait moi qui lui sauterait dessus.

Tous le monde était déjà à une table, quand nous installions.

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'ai cru devenir fou, quand j'étais venu chercher ma Bella, elle était parfaite et depuis, je ne débandais pas. Une chance que je portais un pantalon en toile et une chemise au-dessus. Mon frère venait de se lever pour prendre la parole.

- Rosalie avait quelque chose à vous dire, mais... _il se tourna vers elle_... je vais le faire pour elle.

Et sans qu'on ne comprenne rien, Emmett l'a mise à califourchon sur lui, une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Ce fut Jazz qui les sépara.

- Vous l'avez tous compris, j'aime Rosalie. Et oui, je prends soin d'elle. Un jour, je l'épouserai et je lui ferai plein d'enfants et vieillirai avec elle. On va s'associer au garage. Maintenant Jazz, Edward et moi, on va chercher le champagne.

Nous étions tous mort de rire, Emmett était et resterait un grand enfant, mais pouvait être très sérieux quand il le fallait.

Quand nous revenions à notre table, Bella et Rose étaient aux toilettes. Un quart d'heure après, Rosalie revint, mais seule. Je partis voir dehors si je ne voyais pas ma Bella.

En arrivant dehors, mon cœur se déchira en milles morceaux, Bella était contre un mur avec un type devant elle qui l'embrassait. Je repartis en courant et sans rien dire. Je ne voulais même pas retourner voir les autres.

J'étais écœuré et triste, je ne pensais pas avoir aussi mal un jour.

Je rentrais dans un bar et bus directement une bouteille de whisky. Une heure après, Irina vint m'accoster. J'étais déjà bien parti, je la ramenais chez moi. Après tout, autant reprendre mes habitudes, en plus que je la connaissais, pas besoin de me fatiguer à la draguer.

Il était midi, lorsque quelqu'un s'amusa avec ma sonnette et j'avais un super mal de crâne.

A peine la porte ouverte que je me retrouvais sur le mur d'en face, suite au coup de poing que mon frère venait de me mettre.

- Ça va pas Em, t'es cinglé. _Je mis ma main sur l'arcade qui saignait beaucoup_

- NON C'EST TOI QUI NE VA PAS BIEN _qu'il arrête de hurler, ma tête._.. On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu nous as planté hier soir ? Tu arrives avec Bel..

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle, plus jamais _je lui coupai la parole_

- Mais bon sang, tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris .

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Vu le mal que tu lui as fait Edward, je pense que ça nous regarde tous.

- Moi, je lui ai fait mal ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non... elle se fait agresser hier soir et...

- HEIN _je ne comprenais rien_... mais de quoi tu parles ?

- En sortant des toilettes, Bella s'est fait agresser par une ordure dehors. Jazz et moi, on est arrivé à temps. Il avait commencé à déchirer sa robe _me dit-il les yeux brillants_... en allant aux commissariat, on t'a croisé complètement ivre avec une fille _son regard était plein de reproche..._

Je tombais au sol sous le poids de ses paroles, on m'aurait arraché le cœur que je n'aurais pas plus souffert. Bella se faisait agresser devant moi et je ne voyais rien, je ne faisais rien. J'étais un monstre.

Je pleurais à présent, je m'en foutais que mon frère me voyait, je la voulais elle et je l'ai perdue à cause du manque de confiance que j'avais envers les femmes.

- Edward, pourquoi tu es parti _il se mit à coté de moi_

Je lui expliquais toute ma soirée d'hier.

- Il va falloir que tu avances Edward... En commençant par aller la voir et lui dire d'écouter ton histoire... Elle ne te pardonnera peut-être pas tout de suite, mais elle saura pourquoi tu es comme ça _il s'était radouci_

- Tu as raison... merci Emmett.

- De rien... Mais plus de connerie, c'est une fille bien et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore _me menace-t-il_

- Moi non plus.

- Allez, je te laisse te préparer.

J'allais la récupérer, sinon je ne survivrais pas. J'avais compris une chose hier, c'était que même si je me battais contre mes sentiments, je l'aimais plus que tout et que je n'étais rien sans elle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je vous souhaites une bonne et heureuse année à toutes, je tiens aussi à remercier énormément ma bêta Coraline qui est pour moi d'une aide précieuse._

_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 4 : explications et déclarations<em>

_**BELLA POV**_

Jeme réveillais ce matin, encore toute courbaturée par les coups de mon agresseur, mais le pire, ce fut Edward qui n'était pas là. La douleur que j'avais ressenti quand je l'ai vu avec cette fille, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais faite avoir, exactement comme je le craignais.

Je souffrais par sa faute, je n'arrivais pas à enlever ce mal qui comprimait ma poitrine. Pourtant, je le connaissais depuis seulement 15 jours et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années tellement tout était naturel avec lui.

Rosalie et Alice étaient restées avec moi. J'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, j'avais eu peur de me faire violer c'était horrible. Après avoir pleuré des heures, j'ai fini par m'endormir, mais je m'étais réveillé en sueur, je venais de faire un cauchemar où j'imaginais que mon agresseur était Dém.

Après m'être levée, je partis faire mon bain, l'eau m'apaisait toujours.

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte, c'est Alice qui ouvrit. Comme la porte de ma salle de bain était ouverte, j'entendis tout. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, c'était Edward. Une chance pour lui que Rose n'était pas là.

- Alice laisse-moi entrer..., je veux la voir.

- Pas pour l'instant Edward. Elle est encore très secouée.

Je t'en prie, il faut que je lui parle... je veux tout lui dire, aide-moi.

_Il voulait me dire quoi de si important..._

Je l'entendis pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, c'était lui qui était partit hier. Je m'enroulais dans un peignoir et je allais moi-même le voir. Quand je le vis, je reculais tant la souffrance était visible sur son visage.

- Bella, je suis désolé pour ton agression, _il avait les yeux rougis de larmes_

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a agressée. Par contre, je ne veux plus te voir.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'expliquer.

- Rien ne pourra expliquer que tu te sois servi de moi

_Les larmes traitresses roulaient sur mes joues._

- NON... jamais je ne me suis servi de toi... Laisse-moi te parler, ensuite c'est toi qui décidera de ce que l'on fait.

- Pourquoi je t'écouterais Edward ? Je t'ai vu avec cette fille hier, tu n'a pas changé... tu m'a fait plus de mal que ce type hier soir.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je décidais de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, il avait l'air sincère. Je me reculai pour le faire rentrer et lui dis de m'attendre dans le salon. Je passais un short et un débardeur, avant d'aller le rejoindre.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de l'avoir fait souffrir autant, elle me laissait une chance de m'expliquer, je devais arriver à la convaincre de la sincérité de mes paroles.

Nous étions assis dans son canapé, mettant une certaine distance entre nous, elle attendit que je commence. Après une grande inspiration, je me lançais dans mon récit.

- L'année de mes 19 ans, mes parents Alice, Emmett et moi sommes partis en vacance chez un ami de mon père, avec qui il est fâché depuis, on ne sait pas pourquoi... Bref un jour, j'étais à la plage avec p'tit Lutin, quand une fille nous a accosté. C'était la belle-fille de l'ami de mon père... Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme, elle avait passé l'après-midi avec nous et la fin de la journée, nous étions ensemble... Je passais mes journées avec elle pendant tout notre mois de vacance, j'étais amoureux d'elle, enfin je le croyais à l'époque... et puis un soir, elle me dit qu'elle voulait sa première fois avec moi, j'étais heureux c'était super... le lendemain en me réveillant je trouvais une lettre où elle me disait qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, elle voulait juste avoir de l'expérience pour son véritable amour.

- C'est horrible de se servir de tes sentiments comme ça.

- Oui c'est vrai.. c'est pour ça que depuis, je ne veux pas de véritable relation.

Et c'est aussi pour ça que hier soir, tu est parti avec une autre, _conclut-elle._

Elle pleura, je détestais la voir pleurer. Je me levai, me mis à genoux devant elle. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes.

- Non ce n'est pas ça... je suis sorts pour voir où tu étais et je t'ai vu avec cet ordure... J'ai pensé que tu me trompais... je m'en veux tellement.

_J'étais honteux de ma réaction hier._

- Comment tu as pu penser ça de moi... tu n'a pas confiance en moi.

- Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi, mais depuis hier soir, j'ai compris une chose : je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je t'aime Bella.

_J'appréhendais sa réaction._

- Qui me dit que tu me recommenceras pas ?

- Je ne peux pas, tu m'es indispensable.

Elle venait de se jeter sur moi, elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Je la serrais fort contre moi sur mes genoux, c'est là qu'était ma place auprès de Bella, toujours.

- Je sais que je devrai te laisser ramer, mais je ne peux pas non plus être loin de toi. Ne me refais plus ça jamais !

- Je te le promets, je prendrai soin de toi... quelques soient les circonstances ou les apparences, je viendrai toujours te parler.

- J'espère... tu n'auras pas d'autre chance.

Nous nous câlinions encore un moment avant que ma douce ne brise le silence.

- Edward.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Je t'aime.

Je n'avais jamais rêve d'un moment aussi intense de ma vie. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais avec tous l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

- Je t'aime aussi Trésor... Je pensais aimer Heidi, mais non.

A peine avais-je dit ça, que Bella était toute blanche. Je crois qu'elle allait s'évanouir, j'étais très inquiet maintenant. Je la portais dans sa chambre et m'allongeais en face d'elle.

- Chérie qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Où avais-tu passé tes vacances cet été là ?

- A phœnix... pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Je t'expliquerai après... Et ta copine, elle s'appelait comment ?

_Oh le con ! Bien sûr, elle connaissait Heidi_

- Mais je suis bête, je n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Tu l'as connait sûrement, c'est la belle-fille de Aro Volturi.

C'est pas possible... ils ne me laisserons jamais tranquille.

_Elle disait ça plus pour elle que pour moi_

Elle pleura maintenant, j'eus du mal à la calmer. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à parler.

- Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis née à Phœnix. Ma mère Renée, y habite toujours. Elle as toujours eu une certaine autorité sur moi... Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'en aucun cas, il fallait que je songe à lui désobéir, mais en dehors de son emprise sur moi, elle ne s'occupait pas de moi, c'est mon père qui était toujours là... Renée est la meilleur amie de Aro, qu'elle connait depuis la fac. Lui et ma mère sont inséparables, ce qui énervait mon père, mais il faisait avec... L'année de mes 16 ans, Renée est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle m'avait trouvé mon futur petit ami. J'ai voulu pour la première fois de ma vie protester, mais mère m'a frappée. Je me suis retrouvée avec un beau coquard sur la joue.

Tu veux dire que ta mère te battait.

_Je fus choqué._

- Non, c'est la seule fois. Il faut dire qu'ensuite, je faisais en sorte de ne pas la décevoir... Bébé ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait... sinon je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Désolé Trésor ! Je t'écoute.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était dur pour elle. Je l'attirais à moi, posais sa tête sur mon torse et lui embrassais le front.

- Le lendemain elle m'emmenait chez Aro, elle me disait qu'ils avaient décidés que je serai la compagne de Démétri... Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée en couple avec lui, il n'était pas méchant, mais je savais qu'il pouvait l'être tout comme son père et ma mère... Je vivais ma vie, comme une automate. 4 ans plus tard, mes parents divorçaient. Charlie me disait qu'il en avait marre de l'autorité de ma mère, mais je pense que mon père avait surpris ma mère avec Aro... La femme d'Aro, la mère de Heidi, a une fortune colossale, il ne peut pas la quitter et le rôle de maîtresse ne dérange pas ma mère... Il y a deux ans, Dém me dit que nous partions habiter New-York. Je proposais à Rosalie de venir avec moi, je ne voulais pas être seule là-bas et lui, demanda à Heidi de venir. Il me disait qu'après tout, elle était comme sa sœur. J'ai ouvert deux boutique là-bas qui marchaient bien. Un jour, je suis rentrée chez moi de bonheur et j'ai trouvé Dém et Heidi qui baisaient dans mon salon. Je l'ai foutu dehors, mais il m'a dit que je lui appartenais, que je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Après ça avec Rose, nous avons décidés de venir ici avec Charlie. Voilà tu c'est tout.

- Et ta mère, elle était au courant de sa relation avec Heidi ?

- Oui et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle s'en fiche.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ma chérie.

- Je suis pathétique, je n'ai jamais pu leur tenir tête.

L'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle me blessait. Je la faisais s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses, je mis mes doigts sous son menton et relevais son visage.

- Bella, regarde-moi_..._ Tu n'es pas pathétique, tu es une personne manipulée par une femme qui se dit être ta mère et son connard de copain... tu es une magnifique et merveilleuse jeune femme. Mon amour, je t'aime... Je ne les laisserai jamais te faire du mal.

- Merci mon cœur... sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Je repensais à notre soirée la veille et la culpabilité me rongeait.

- Déjà tu ne te serais pas faite agresser hier... ça me fait mal de savoir que je n'ai rien vu.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... je pense qu'a ta place, je serais partie aussi... Par contre, je n'aurais pas été voir ailleurs.

_Prends ça Cullen ! Tu l'a bien cherché..._

Elle avait raison, je n'ai aucune volonté, mais je savais que maintenant, les chose étaient différentes.

- Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi et malheureusement je ne peux pas changer le passé... Je peux juste te dire que maintenant... je n'ai envie que de toi et que je ne désire que toi.

_**BELLA POV**_

Tout dire à Edward m'avait soulagé et savoir qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, me plaisait et m'effrayait à la fois. Il dû voir mon trouble, car je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes.

- Ne doute pas de mes sentiments... jamais je ne te laisserai.

- Qui me dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? Regarde-toi et regarde-moi... tu es parfait et moi je suis juste... moi, Bella Swan.

Il avait l'air en colère, mais aussi blessé par mes propos.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère... Bella, la première fois que je t'ai vu chez mes parents... j'ai cru être en plein rêve tellement je te trouvais sublime. Jamais je n'avais vu de femme aussi belle, alors arrête de douter de moi. C'est une des choses qui me fait le plus mal, ton manque de confiance en toi, en moi, en nous

- Merci bébé... je t'aime et j'essaierai de ne plus douter.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Bella avait tellement été détruite, qu'elle se croyait banale, alors qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse des femmes autant à l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieure.

Je voulais lui montrer à quelle point je l'aimais. Je capturais ses lèvres des miennes et réclamais l'accès à sa bouche, sa langue jouent sensuellement avec la mienne.

Je la retournais sur le dos et me placais entre ses jambes, je déposais des baisers mouillés dans son cou, elle sentait bon le parfum à la fraise. Je lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui la fit gémir.

Je cherchais son approbation pour continuer. Elle me fit un sourire et un petit hochement de tête.

Je fis courir ma langue de son épaule jusqu'au creux entre ses seins, Bella leva les bras pour que je lui retire son débardeur et son soutien-gorge.

Je la regardais, elle avait des seins magnifique, ronds et fermes. Ils étaient généreux, mais pas trop, parfait pour mes mains. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie d'en prendre un en bouche : je prenais son téton droit entre mon pouce et mon index et le pinçais, j'en suçais le gauche, le mordillais. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière de plaisir, je continuais encore un peu.

Je descendis en faisant une pluie de baisers sur sa peau douce. Arrivé à son short, je regardais Bella pour trouver le moindre signe négatif, elle avait les yeux clos et se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Elle était plus sexy que jamais, ma verge commençait à être douloureuse tellement je fus excité. Je lui retirais son short.

Je remarquais les bleus qu'elle a surement dû avoir lors de son agression et ma culpabilité me revint. Je ne savais pas si je me pouvais me pardonner tout de suite.

Mon amour le vit, elle me releva le menton

- Mon cœur, arrête de culpabiliser... Je t'aime et je veux avancer avec toi

- Je t'aime aussi... Bella tu es magnifique, tellement désirable.

- Hmm …

Je continuais et lui enlevais son string. Elle était nue devant moi et c'était la plus belle des femmes.

Je fis des cercles sur son clitoris avec mon pouce, lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs. Je continuais encore, puis introduis un doigt en elle, ensuite un deuxième. Je courbais mes doigts la faisant crier de plaisir.

- OH...OUI... BEBE... JUSTE LA... C'EST BON !

Elle commença à se resserrer autour de mes doigts, mais je voulais ne faire qu'un avec elle. Je remontais vers elle, mon amour m'embrassa avec fougue.

_**BELLA POV**_

Edward m'avait rendu folle de désir, il était doué.

Je le retournais à mon tour sur le dos et lui retirais ses vêtements. Il était magnifique, nu et offert à moi.

Je lui embrassais le torse, léchais chacun de ses abdominaux. Il gémit mon prénom.

Je pris sa queue et commençais à la branler, puis je décidais de le lécher de sa belle longueur. Je suçais son gland, du liquide perla dessus. Il avait un goût divin, je le pris dans ma bouche et fis des vas et viens sur la base. Il avait une verge grosse et douce, je malaxais ses bourses. Il était perdu dans son plaisir.

- PUTAIN BELLA ! JE VAIS... ARRETE... PAS... COMME CA !

Il m'attrapa sous les bras et se jeta sur ma bouche.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Jamais une fellation ne m'avait autant procuré de plaisir.

Je la remis sur le dos, je voulais lui faire l'amour, mais je voulais qu'elle soit sur d'elle. Elle dut le voir sur mon visage, elle voyait en moi aussi bien que ma mère et ma sœur.

- Edward... j'ai envie de toi... Fais-moi l'amour bébé.

J'allais pour prendre un préservatif dans mon jean.

- Je prends la pilule et je n'ai eue que Démétri dans ma vie... J'ai fait un test après l'avoir surpris avec Heidi.

_Et moi, j'étais loin de n'avoir eu qu'une partenaire..._

- Je me suis toujours protégé... je t'aime mon ange.

- J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime

Je me remis sur elle, ma chérie était tellement humide. Je commençais à rentrer en elle, j'attendis qu'elle s'adapte. J'étais gâté par la nature et commençais mes vas et viens, d'abord lentement, mais elle en voulait plus. Je pris sa jambe et la posa sur ma hanche pour une pénétration plus forte. Elle était tellement serrée et chaude autour de moi. Je fus enfin complet, ma Bella, mon paradis.

Je sentis la jouissance arriver, mais je voulais la faire venir avant moi. Je descendis ma main et allais trouver son clitoris, que je pinçais.

- EDWARD... OUIIIIII !

_Elle était tellement belle, perdue dans sa jouissance_

Deux coup de rein après, je la suivis.

- PUTAIN BELLAAAA !

Jamais la jouissance n'avait été aussi forte. Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour. Je la pris dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse, un bras sur son ventre, l'autre sous sa nuque, nos doigts liés.

Je baissais le regard pour regarder, je devais l'avouer son joli petit cul et remarquais qu'elle avait un tatouage dans le bas de son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il représentait un papillon.

- Joli tatouage !

Il représenta l'envol que j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de prendre... la liberté que je n'avais pas.

- C'est très joli mon amour... c'est un beau symbole... mais regarde...

Elle se retourna et je lui fis voir le mien sur ma hanche droite, où il était inscrit « forza coraggio e fideltà ».

- Il est magnifique et pourquoi ?

- Ma mère est d'origine italienne et pour moi il représente ce que je dois être dans la vie : fort, courageux et fidèle. C'est ce que je veux aussi être pour toi..._ je lui fis un clin d'œil_

Ma Bella remis son dos contre moi.

Je t'aime Bella... je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avant et c'était merveilleux... tu es merveilleuse.

- Pourtant tu m'as dit que tu avais eu plein de femme.

- Oui, mais je ne les ai jamais aimées... même pas Heidi... je les baisais, c'est tout.

- C'était magique... je t'aime mon cœur.

- Moi aussi trésor... bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Je l'embrassais sur l'épaule, nichais mon visage dans son cou puis m'endormis, serrant la femme de ma vie dans mes bras.


	5. Chapter 5

_voici mon nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à poster mon histoire, je suis simplement déçu du peu de review que je reçois, pourtant cet fiction raconteras plus tard une partie de ma vie très importante et qui as étais assez difficile à vivre pour moi._

_ je remercie beaucoup les lectrices qui m'ont mis leurs impressions et bien sûr je remercie énormément ma bêta._

_les chapitres et les photos sont toujours sur mon blog (adresse sur mon profil)  
><em>

_ je vous dis bonne lecture et espères plus de review bonne ou mauvaise.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 5 : Un passé en commun<em>

_**BELLA POV**_

Je me réveillais avant Edward. Je me retournais et l'admirais dans son sommeil, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je repensais à notre journée d'hier, je voulais croire en nous. Je lui faisais confiance, quelque chose me dit qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne me trahirait pas. Je savais qu'au moindre doute, nous en discuterions ensemble.

Je me levai et mis la chemise d'Edward, j'aimais avoir son odeur sur moi. J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner à cet homme, qui avait littéralement changé ma vie en peu de temps et pour qui je serais prête à tout.

J'étais en train de faire des crêpes, quand je sentis deux bras puissants m'encercler et une bouche m'embrasser le cou.

- Salut bébé ! Moi qui voulait t'emmener le petit déj au lit...

- Salut trésor ! Désolée, je me sentais trop seule dans ce grand lit.

Il faisait courir sa langue, de mon cou au creux de mon épaule. Je sentis son érection dans mon dos et je fus déjà toute humide. Je me retournais et l'embrassais d'une envie dévorante, je n'étais vraiment pas rassasiée de lui.

_Une véritable obsédée !_

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'avais envie d'elle tout le temps, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. Cette envie était devenue vitale, depuis qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments.

La voir, vêtue de ma chemise me rendit dingue, je descendis mes mains dans son dos. Arrivé à ses sublime fesses, je vis qu'elle n'avait rien sous ma chemise. Déjà que j'étais dur, mais là...

- Bella... tu n'a pas de culotte ?

- Non... trop de perte de temps

_Cette femme sera ma perte_.

- Tu me rends dingue mon ange !

J'empoignais son joli petit cul et la portais sur le plan de travail. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et tirai dessus, avant de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Notre baiser devint vite brûlant.

J'arrachais les boutons de sa chemise et empoignais ses seins.

_Cette femme était parfaite..._

Je pris un de ses tétons et lui administrai une douce torture. Je finis par lui poser les pieds sur le plan de travail, traçai une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son pubis et passai un coup de langue sur son sexe luisant de désir.

- Ma puce, tu es trempée... tu as un goût divin

- Humm... chéri, c'est trop bon !

J'entrai directement deux doigts en elle, avant de commencer mes vas et viens. Je mordillai, léchai et suçai son clito. Je finis par introduire ma langue et caresser son petit bourgeon.

- OUIII...EDWARD BEBE...ENCORE !

Elle se resserra sur moi et jouit sur ma langue. J'avalai tout son suc et remontai vers elle. Elle descendit de son perchoir, enleva mon boxer et prit mon sexe dans sa main. Elle fit quelques allers-retours, me faisant gémir de plaisir. J'allais pour la rasseoir, qu'elle me poussait et se mit dos à moi. Je lui caressais le dos, rentrais un doigt en elle, pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était complètement prête à me recevoir. Je pris ma verge et la pénétrai d'un puissant coup de rein, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Elle était faite pour moi !

Je la prenais d'un lent, mais puissant vas et viens.

- EDWARD... PLUS FORT... HO OUIIII...

- PUTAIN... BELLA TU ES SI SERREE...COMME CA.

Je continuais mes coups de butoirs un moment. Nous fûmes proches tous les deux, je lui tins sa hanche d'une main, titillai son clitoris de l'autre et deux allers et retours plus tard, nous jouissions tous les deux.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme aussi puissant. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser, nous avions une fine couche de sueur. Je passai ma main sur son front, plaquai ses cheveux en arrière et finis sur sa joue. Il me sourit, posa ses lèvre sur ma paume. Je voulais à ce moment précis prendre un bain avec lui.

_De tout de façon sans lui... pas possible_

- Mon cœur... ça te dirait un bon bain ?

- Avec plaisir ma puce ! Il me dit ça en me souriant malicieusement

Sans rien dire de plus, il me balança sur son épaule et se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. On rigola tous les deux comme des gamins, tout simplement heureux dans notre bulle. Nous étions dans la baignoire, lui contre ma poitrine, mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'étais bien, serré dans ses bras, entouré de son amour et de sa tendresse. Je voulais aller voir mes parents cet après-midi et leur présenter ma douce en tant que telle. Et si elle voulait garder notre relation intime ?

_Allez, achète-toi une paire de couilles et fonce !_

- Bella... je voudrais allez voir mes parents cet après-midi, je n'ai pas de cours le Lundi.

- Oui, si tu veux... je resterai ici avec Rose... ne t'inquiète pas

- Non, ma chérie, je voudrais que tu viennes... disons officiellement

Elle se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait

_ Mon amour dis oui... dis oui !_

Je devenais comme p'tit lutin misère !

- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie, le magasin est fermé... mais s'ils trouvent que notre relation va trop vite ?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis, ils t'adorent... et puis comme tu dis, Bella, c'est notre relation.

- Tu as raison bébé... c'est notre vie, notre décision.

- Après notre bain, j'appelle ma mère.

Elle était ravie et me demanda même de venir manger ce midi avec Bella, qui accepta sans hésitation.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je m'habillais d'un tailleur pantalon blanc avec la veste dos nu et des talon blancs également. Je voulais être belle pour lui et pour moi aussi. J'ai toujours aimé les vêtements et être bien vêtue.

Edward était dans le salon à m'attendre, je voulais avoir son avis.

- Bébé.. viens voir s'il te plait !

- Oui trésor...

- Je voulais avoir ton avis sur ma tenue.

Je tournais sur moi-même pour qu'il me voie. Je n'étais pas sûre de lui plaire comme ça.

- Tu es sublime _je soufflais, soulagée de lui plaire_... Bella, ne me dis pas que tu doutes encore de toi ?

- Je ne te le dis pas alors !

Il me colla contre le lavabo, m'embrassa très sensuellement. Je sentis son érection contre mon ventre.

- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

- Ça répond à ma question mais...

- Mon cœur... on va être en retard

- OK

- On peut passer chez moi que je me change ?

- Bien sûr chéri.

Nous partions en direction de son appart.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Ma Bella était magnifique et j'étais content qu'elle me demande mon avis, même si ce fut parce qu'elle doutais. Cela voulait dire aussi que le dialogue était de mise dans notre couple.

Elle m'attendit dans la voiture, je me décidai à mettre un pantalon à pince noir et une chemise blanche pour être aussi classe que ma belle. Nous repartions en direction de la villa, j'avais la main sur la cuisse de Bella, qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

- Trésor... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je me demandais s'il fallait parler de ma connaissance avec Aro à ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé... et toi, que voudrais-tu ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. J'ai peur que ton père ne me juge par rapport à lui.

- Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça.

Je fus vexé que Bella pense ça.

- Je sais, mais,Aro est tellement mauvais, que je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme lui.

Je garais ma voiture sur le coté de la route et regardais Bella.

- Bella, que me caches-tu sur lui ?

- Rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, mais je pense qu'il trainait dans des affaires louches et que ses palaces soient juste une couverture.

- J'espère que tu as tord, sinon ça mettrait ta mère en danger, étant sa maitresse.

- Vu comment elle est avec moi, je ne sais pas si je peux encore dire que c'est ma mère.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses jolis yeux. Je l'embrassais sur chaque paupière et redémarrais la voiture.

_**BELLA POV**_

Nous venions de nous garer devant la villa. Esmée me serra dans ses bras et nous fit entrer dans la maison.

- Et moi ? Pas de bonjour ?

Il était jaloux mon chéri. C'était si mignon...

- Oh ! Mon bébé, toi, je te serre dans mes bras depuis 27 ans. Les invités d'abord !

Elle finit par l'embrasser et Edward fit tourner sa mère dans les airs. J'enviais cette complicité que les enfants Cullen avaient avec leur mère. Esmée était originaire d'Italie, elle a gardé son accent, qui était un véritable délice à entendre.

Nous rejoignions Carlisle, qui nous attendait dans le salon. Nous le saluions, puis Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et prit la parole.

- Maman, papa... nous avons une annonce à vous faire... Bella et moi sommes ensemble tous les deux, nous nous aimons.

- Je ne suis pas étonnée, il y a tellement d'amour entre vous que ça se voit sans que vous ayez besoin de le dire_. À l'instinct maternelle..._

Ses parents nous félicitaient tous les deux et nous souhaitaient plein de bonheur. Après l'apéritif, nous étaions passés à table. Au moment du dessert, je me décidais à raconter toute mon histoire aux parents d'Edward.

- Esmée, Carlisle... je voudrais vous raconter mon histoire, qui n'est pas très simple.

Je sentis Edward prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je pris une grande inspiration et racontai ma misérable existence.

...Voilà vous savez tout.

- Je suis navré pour toi, que tu aies eu une mère et un compagnon aussi horrible._ Me dit Esmée, les yeux embrumés _

Je n'ai pas réussi à leur dire le nom de mon ex belle-famille. Je serrai la main de mon amour pour lui faire comprendre de continuer. Il hocha la tète et prit le relais.

_**EDWARD POV**_

- Ce que Bella ne vous a pas dit, c'est que son ex belle-famille, est la famille Volturi.

- Je sais Charlie me l'avait dit., la presse parle souvent de toi et des Volturi.

- Vous connaissez mon père, Carlisle ?

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de te parler... Tu dois surement savoir que ton père est originaire de Seattle ? Et bien lui, Renée, Aro et moi étions tous au même lycée...Ta mère n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler une sainte. Elle a toujours voulu coucher avec moi, mais moi je n'étais pas intéressé, puis je savais que ton père l'aimais... L'année de nos 17 ans, elle a cédé à ton père et est tombée enceinte de toi. A cette époque là, tu n'avortais pas et tu ne restais pas mère célibataire, alors elle a épousé ton père et moi je suis parti à la faculté finir mes études... Quelques année plus tard, j'étais parti pour un séminaire sur la cardiologie à Phœnix et je suis tombé sur Aro. Nous avons discuté et il m'a proposé de venir passer l'été là-bas avec toute ma famille... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour Edward, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que j'ai surpris Aro entrain d'essayer de violer Esmée un soir, tout en sachant qu'il était avec ta mère et sa femme... Depuis je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas comme ma mère, je ne ferai jamais ça à Edward.

J'en avais marre que Bella doute de l'opinion des autres sur elle et de son manque de confiance en elle, ça me mettait en colère.

- ARRETE BELLA... TU DOUTES TOUT LE TEMPS !

Je venais de lui crier dessus, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, ce fut sa réaction : elle s'était levée d'un bond, elle était maintenant assise en boule, les bras autour de ses jambes dans un coin de la salle, en pleurant et se balançant sur elle-même.

Cette vision de ma Bella m'effraya et me fit extrêmement mal. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et je m'assis en face d'elle

- Je suis désolé mon amour d'avoir crié... Regarde-moi mon ange.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait…_

Elle ne voulait pas me regarder, elle avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Je décidais de la serrer contre moi et attendre qu'elle se calme. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva son visage baigné de larmes.

- Je suis désolée de te décevoir Edward.

_Pourquoi croyait-elle toujours qu'elle me décevait..._

_Calme Edward, calme_

- Mon ange, tu ne me déçois pas, jamais. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu arrêtes de croire que tout le monde t'en veux ou que tu nous déçois.

- Je t'aime aussi.. tu mérite mieux que moi .

- Tu es tout pour moi Bella... tu me rends heureux... Fais-moi confiance.

- OK !

Elle commença à s'endormir, toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et montai l'allonger dans ma chambre.

- Mon amour, je vais voir un ami à moi. Repose-toi, je reviens !

- Ne me laisse pas Edward !

- Tu préfères que je lui dise de venir ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non... je serai en bas avec lui.

- OK, vas-y... à tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi

Je l'embrassai sur le front et descendis appeler James. James était mon meilleur ami, je l'ai connu à la fac, il était en étude de psychologie.

A cette époque, je couchais régulièrement avec une fille Victoria, qui était serveuse au bar de Leah. Un soir, James me rejoignis au bar alors que j'étais avec elle. Ce soir-là, ce fut lui qui était reparti avec Vicky et moi j'étais resté avec Leah.

Depuis, ils sont mariés et ont trois superbes petites triplettes. Victoria est pédiatre, James est un des plus grand psy de la ville.

Je voulais qu'il vienne pour m'aider à comprendre le comportement de Bella. Une heure plus tard, la famille Hunter était là. J'embrassais Vicky et donnais l'accolade à James. Louna, Lia et Mila me sautaient toutes les trois dessus.

J'étais le parrain de Lia et Alice la marraine. Je pris ma filleulle sur mes genoux dans le salon.

- Je suis contente de te voir parrain.

- Moi aussi ma puce... tu es toute mignonne...dis-moi, tu a déjà un chéri ?

- Non, je n'aime que toi

Lia a trois ans et disait toujours que j'étais son amoureux. Moi, ça ma faisait rire, mais son père était jaloux.

- Et moi je compte pourquoi ?

- Toi tu es le namoureux de maman et tu fais à manger !_ J'éclatais de rire_

_Elle avait de la réparti, elle irait loin la puce._

- Lia, je crois que mamie Esmée a fait des gâteaux dans la cuisine. Tu vas avec maman et tes sœurs la voir ? _Mes parents considéraient les triplettes comme leurs petites filles_, _James et Victoria n'ayant plus de parents._

- OUI !

Elle partit en courant dans la cuisine, suivie de sa mère et des filles.

James attendit qu'elles soient partis pour me parler

- Alors Ed... que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis amoureux d'une femme merveilleuse... elle est sublime, intelligente, douce, timide, mais avec du caractère... la femme parfaite pour moi.

- Mais...

- Elle a un passé compliqué et je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'en parles sans son accord.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir... elle est là, en haut dans ma chambre... elle se repose.

- OK ! Dés qu'elle est réveillée, tu lui explique mon métier et que je veux bien l'écouter et vous aider.

- Merci James !

- De rien... tu es mon ami et je t'aiderai toujours.

Nous discutions dans le salon avec mes parents, Vicky et James, que ma chérie descendit nous rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la tempe et ses douces lèvres.

- Victoria, James, les filles je vous présente mon amour Bella... Trésor, je te présente la famille Hunter, mes meilleurs amis depuis des années déjà.

Ma Bella salua James et Victoria, elle se baissa pour embrasser les petites, Mila et Louna lui firent un bisous, mais Lia se cacha derrière sa mère. Elle n'était jamais timide d'habitude.

Je m'accroupis devant ma filleule et lui pris la main.

- Ma puce, tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à Bella ?

- Non... paque elle dit qu'elle est ton namoureuse, alors que c'est moi.

- Oui, mais toi tu sera toujours ma première amoureuse dans mon cœur... je vous aimerez toutes les deux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr !

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai devant ma Bella.

_- _Bella je te présente ma première chérie Lia._ Je fis un clin d'œil à Bella pour qu'elle joue le jeu_

- Enchantée Lia... tu as raison de choisir Edward, il est gentil _Oh ! Mon ange... tu ferais une mère parfaite..._

- Je veux bien te le prêter... t'es gentille.

Et elle repartit jouer dans ma chambre avec ses sœurs, je leur avais acheté des jouets, pour quand elles dormiraient chez mes parents. Nous rigolions de sa remarque.

Nous allions dans le salon pour discuter un peu entre adulte. Vicky et ma douce s'entendaient très bien et j'en fus ravi.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : insécurité et complicité

_**EDWARD POV**_

Un peu plus tard, je pris Bella par la taille et nous emmenais dans le bureau de mon père pour lui parler de ma discussion avec James. Arrivés dans celui-ci, je la pris sur mes genoux :

- Bella, je ne sais pas si Vicky te l'a dit... James est psy et je pense que ça te ferait du bien de lui parler de ton passé.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête... j'ai encore l'impression de ne pas mettre assez battue pour vivre comme je le voulais.

_Et voilà c'est reparti pour l'auto flagellation._

- Oui mais si tu n'essaies pas... on ne pourra pas avancer tous les deux.

- Tu veux dire quoi, que si je ne fais pas d'effort... tu me quitterais ?

Elle est en pleurs.

- Mais non... pas du tout...

- Je ne te mérite pas ... ma vie est trop dure pour toi. Je mets tes parents dans une situation difficile avec Aro.

- Bel...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle sauta de mes genoux pour dévaler les escaliers. Je l'appelais, en vain.

- Laisse Edward je vais lui parler.

- Ramène la moi James... je ne peux pas la perdre.

_J'étais perdu..._

_**BELLA POV**_

Je courus sur le chemin de la villa. Je ne devrais pas avoir quitté Démétri, c'était avec lui qu'était ma place. Ma mère me l'avait souvent dit, je ne servais à rien. D'ailleurs, j'étais faite pour être avec lui et faire joli dans le paysage, c'est tout. En plus, je rendais Edward, mon seul amour et ses parents, malheureux.

J'entendis une voiture derrière moi, je pensais que c'était Edward, mais me retrouvais devant James

- Monte Bella... il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas être avec lui ... je ne fais que le rendre malheureux.

- On va aller boire un café tous les deux et discuter, si tu préfères.

J'acceptais et montais dans sa voiture. Il prévenait tous le monde à la villa et nous partions sur Seattle.

Arrives au Starbuck en face de chez moi, je lui racontais ma vie.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont tous raison ? Que tu n'es rien ? Me quémanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais rien fait de ma vie à part leur faire plaisir, me lamentai-je.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu as monté tes boutiques, tu as su garder ton amitié avec Rose, mais surtout le plus important : tu as choisi ta seconde vie.

- Oui mais je fais du mal à Edward..., m'entêtai-je encore plus.

- Que s'est-il passé avec lui tout à l'heure, Bella ?

- Il m'a dit que notre relation n'avancerait pas si je ne me fais pas confiance moi-même.

- Et toi tu as cru qu'il voulait te quitter ?

_Il était fort le psy !_

- Oui... _Je réalisais la stupidité de ma réaction._

- Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de la force de ses sentiment vis-à-vis de toi.

- Je ne le comprend pas ! Pourquoi il m'aime moi ?

- Ça c'est avec lui qu'il faut que tu en parles !

James me raccompagna chez moi et repartit vers Victoria. Il dit à Edward de me rejoindre.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Edward tambourina à ma porte. Je lui ouvris, il me serra si fort dans ses bras, que mon dos se cambra sous lui.

- Jamais plus tu ne me fais ça Bella ! Je t'aime, je ne suis rien sans toi.

_Il avait l'air désespéré. Bravo Bella tu lui as foutu une sacrée trouille !_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais j'ai peur de...

- Plus tard... Là, j'ai besoin de te retrouver.

Il venait d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa férocement. Je m'enroulais autour de lui, il me retourna contre la porte et mordit mon cou. Instantanément, je gémis de plaisir.

- Tu vas voir, Isabella. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me quitter.

_Cool... ça allait être ma fête !_

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre. J'avais un besoin presque bestial de la sentir autour de moi.

Je la portais dans le salon et l'allongeais sur le tapis. Je me déshabillais devant elle, qui me regarda en se mordant les lèvres et ses joues étaient en feu.

_Elle était trop sexy !_

Je voulais me venger de la peur que j'ai eue. Une fois nu, je commençais à prendre ma queue en main et me branlais, devant une Bella au bord de la combustion.

- Humm... Bella... _rien que de la voir me regarder me mettait dans tous mes états._

Je regardais Bella dans les yeux, en continuant de me donner du plaisir, je glissais une main jusqu'à mes couilles, que je caressais. Bella se déshabilla à son tour. Je la vis prendre un de ses seins dans sa main et descendre l'autre vers son sexe. Elle tourna son pouce sur son clitoris et rentra deux doigts en elle. Je m'activais de plus en plus sur ma verge tendue à bloc, tellement la voir se donner du plaisir m'excitait.

-Edward... humm... viens ! J'en peux plus ! Cria-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu Bella ? Dis-le moi.

-Toi, je te veux... Elle releva ses yeux sur moi. Prends-moi bébé !

Je l'attirais sur mes genoux et elle s'empala sur mon sexe. Elle se déhancha sur moi. Je pris un de ses tétons dans ma bouche et le suçais avidement.

- HO OUIII... PLUS EDWARD... PLUS FORT

Je la retournais sur le tapis, je m'agenouillais devant elle, posais ses jambes sur mes épaules et je la pénètrais d'un puissant coup de rein. Je la pris fortement, ma peau claqua contre la sienne.

- BELLA... C'EST TROP BON D'ETRE EN TOI... VIENS POUR MOI, TRESOR !

Je lui pinçais son paquet de nerf et elle jouit, m'entraînant avec elle.

- EDWARD... JE T'AIMEEEE !

- BELLAAA ! Gémissions-nous à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Je m'écroulais sur elle et lui embrassais le cou. Je l'allongeais sur moi et lui caressais ses formes parfaites. Au bout d'un moment je brisais le silence...

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ?

- Je pensais que si je ne parlais pas à James, tu me quitterais.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Elle se leva et s'allongea sur la canapé en me regardant. Moi, de la voir nue sur ce putain de canapé, réveilla ma virilité.

_Du calme Cullen, c'est pas le moment..._

Je m'allongeais derrière elle et nous recouvrais d'un plaid.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Edward... mais ma mère m'a tellement dit que je ne servais à rien, que j'ai fini par la croire.

_A ce moment, je pensais à faire enfermer ce monstre..._

- Tu n'es pas rien, mon amour. Tu es importante pour plein de personnes... et moi je t'aime, tu es indispensable pour moi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes moi ?

- C'est comme ça... je pourrai te citer un nombre incalculable de tes qualités, mais je vais juste te dire, que je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens. L'amour ne s'explique pas, il se vit. Je voudrais que maintenant, tu vives cet amour avec moi, complètement.

- Merci bébé... je t'aime.

Nous avions fini par nous endormir tous les deux.

_**BELLA POV**_

Ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla.

-Allo !

-Bella, c'est Rose, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je suis avec Edward.

-Que... com.. mais il fait quoi avec toi ce con ?_ J'ai oublié, Rose nous croyait toujours séparés._

- Calme toi Rose ! Il s'est excusé et puis il a cru que je le trompais avec le mec d'hier.

- J'arrive et vous allez tout m'expliquer, s'incrusta-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Je réveillais Edward avant que Rosalie le retrouve à poil dans le salon, ça ferait désordre.

- Edward... bébé réveille-toi.

- Hmm non... toi viens...

Edward venait de m'allonger sur lui et il commença déjà à prendre mes fesses et les malaxer tout en me suçant le cou. Je gémis d'anticipation, mais on n'avait pas le temps.

- Edward...debout.

- J'ai envie de toi mon ange, de ta moiteur et de ta chaleur autour de moi.

_Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes..._

- Bébé... Rosalie arrive !

Edward me regarda sans comprendre. _Ah ben là, il est bien réveillé, pauvre chéri !_

- Bella, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as presque prise de force !

_C'est vrai quoi !_

Il me regarda, puis éclata de rire

- Oh mon ange !.. Tu es unique... de force t'exagère.

- Non, j'ai du mal à te résister.

Je lui dis ça sensuellemment. Edward me poussa du canapé et courut dans la salle de bain. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça... sans que je veuille de toi... je prends une douche et j'arrive !

Je rigolais, fière aussi de voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

- OK... à tout de suite.

- Hey Bella !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime mon amour.

_Je craquais, il était trop ce mec..._

- Je t'aime aussi mon coeur, répondis-je.

Je partis m'habiller d'un jean et d'un pull, quand Rosalie arriva.

- Il est où ?

- Dans la salle de bain. Assieds-toi, il t'expliquera tout.

- OK, il a intérêt d'être convainquant !

_**EDWARD POV**_

Ma Bella était un démon : me laisser l'embrasser comme ça et puis me dire que Rosalie arrive, ce n'était pas du jeu. J'étais obligé de prendre une douche froide avant de m'habiller.

Je décidais de me venger un peu : j'allais lui faire perdre la tête à ma chérie. En attendant, je devais m'expliquer avec le dragon qui me servait de belle-soeur.

J'arrivais donc dans le salon, pris directement mon ange sur mes genoux, afin de la rendre folle de désir comme elle le faisait avec moi. Elle me serra à son tour.

_J'étais conscient que ce n'était pas bien, mais c'est ça aussi le couple, non ?_

- Bonjour Rosalie.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- Oui je vais t'expliquer, mais tu te calmes et tu me parles correctement.

- Prouve-moi d'abord que tu es sincère !

Je décidais de tout lui raconter, sans oublier de m'occuper de ma Bella. J'alternais mes caresses entre son dos, son ventre juste sous sa poitrine et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, à la lisière de son intimité.

Je la vis contenir ses gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. Moi de la voir comme ça, ça me rendait dur comme du marbre, une chance qu'elle me cachait de Rose.

- Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux d'une garce comme Heidi ? Lança-t-elle.

- Je le croyais... jusqu'à Bella.

- Je comprends mieux... par contre ne t'avise plus de lui faire de mal !

- Je ne pourrais pas... je ne suis rien sans elle. _Je regardais Bella, c'était plus à elle que je parlais._

Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres, mais Rosalie nous interrompit rapidement.

- Je vais vous laisser... ce soir on se retrouve à l'éclipse vers 21 heures ? Ca laissera le temps à Bella de calmer ses désirs et toi de faire redescendre ton érection.

Elle partit comme ça, nous laissant comme deux cons. Bella haussa les épaules et m'allongea sur le canapé, elle sur moi. Elle me lècha le cou tout en me caressant ma bite.

- Bella... humm...tu es si excitée.

- C'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de me chauffer. Je te veux maintenant sans préliminaire vite et fort.

Elle se leva et se déshabilla. Elle était tellement désirable, nue et offerte à moi. Elle commenca à enlever mon tee-shirt, puis mon jean et mon boxer d'un seul mouvement. Elle était à genoux devant moi et commença à me branler.

- Je croyais... pas de préliminaire.

- J'ai envie de te gouter...

- Ho... Bella ! _Rien que de l'entendre parler comme ça, elle allait me faire jouir._

Elle donna un grand coup de langue sur toute ma longueur, puis embrassa mon gland et enfin, elle me prit dans sa petite bouche chaude et humide.

- Bella... humm... c'est trop bon !

Elle reprit ma bite dans sa main, fit des vas et viens et suça mes bourses. Je savais que si elle continuait, j'allais jouir. Je la remontais vers moi et l'embrassais durement. Je la retournais et me plaçais derrière elle.

- Bella... je ne vais pas arriver à être tendre.

- Je ne le veux pas, je veux que ça soit fort.

Je la pénétrais d'un coup de rein et pris un rythme soutenu. Nous étions que cris et gémissements.

- OH OUI !... EDWARD... C'EST TROP BON

- BELLA, TU AIMES CE QUE JE TE FAIS ?

- HUMM...

- DIS-LE.. _Je lui tirais sur les cheveux, l'obligeant à me regarder._

- OUI ! EDWARD... TU ES LE SEUL A ME COMBLER...

Je l'embrassais tout en continuant mes coups de butoir. J'étais proche de ma libération. Je lui pinçais son clito.

- Viens pour moi Bella... jouis mon amour... j'ai besoin...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, que ses muscles se resserrent sur ma bite, m'entraînant avec elle.

- HO... EDWARD... BEBE !

- PUTAIN BELAAA !

Je m'écroulais sur le canapé, entraînant ma Bella. Nous étions trempés de sueurs tous les deux, mais heureux comme jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **_**Soirée mis au point et enlèvement**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'étais dans la chambre de Bella, elle était devant son armoire en peignoir. On était censé aller dormir chez moi, mais elle voulait mon avis sur sa tenue de ce soir.

- Chéri... robe ou pantalon ?

- Robe.

- OK... Je viens d'acheter celle-là, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle me fit voir une robe bustier bordeaux, évasée sous la poitrine, avec une ceinture de couleur noire.

- Superbe !... Mets là.

- OK... Maintenant, tu sors que je m'habille. Je mets un jean, je me changerai chez toi.

- Pourquoi je dois sortir ?

- Je n'arriverai pas à m'habiller... il faut qu'on dépose mes affaires chez toi et qu'on se change.

- On a le temps... il n'est que 17 heures.

- Je voudrais passer du temps chez toi avant.

- OK !

Je lui embrassais le front et partis l'attendre dans le salon.

Elle ressortit et je la pris dans mes bras.

- Je suis prête mon cœur ! On y va.

- C'est parti !

Je lui pris la main et on descendit dans ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la portière et me mis derrière le volant.

- Elle est magnifique ta voiture !

- J'y tiens beaucoup... je me la suis payée avec l'argent de ma première composition.

- C'est vrai tu compose ! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais

- Merci mon amour, je suis content que ma musique te plaise.

On continua à parler de mon métier, j'appréciais qu'elle s'intéresse à mon boulot. Une fois arrivé, je lui fis visiter mon appartement. C'était plus petit que chez elle.

_**BELLA POV**_

Son appart était bien aménagé, je pensais que Esmée l'avait décoré. Je remarquais son piano devant la fenêtre. Je voulais qu'il joue pour moi.

- Edward... tu voudrais jouer pour moi ?

- Bien sûr... tu veux que je te joue quoi ?

- Comme tu veux.

Je m'installais sur le canapé. Edward joua divinement bien, il était comme habité par sa musique, il ne fit qu'un avec son piano. C'était magnifique.

Au bout d'une heure, il me rejoignit sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

- Tu joues merveilleusement bien.

- Merci Bella.

- Non c'est moi... j'ai passé un très bon moment.

- Tu veux regarder un dvd ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Il mit un dvd, je m'endormis au début du film. Je dormais toujours devant la télé.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Je la portais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais face à elle.

Je regardais Bella dormir et me disais que ma vie avait changé en 3 semaines. Je ne regrettais rien, je savais que c'était elle, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle allait notre relation. Je savais que notre couple était solide.

Bella était une personne qui pense toujours aux autres. La preuve, elle préférait me quitter, plutôt que de me créer des problèmes à cause de son ancien entourage, mais je voulais lui faire comprendre que me quitter, reviendrait à m'arracher mon cœur, elle est encrée en moi de façon définitive. Je passerais mon temps à lui faire comprendre l'être exceptionnel qu'elle était.

Je la réveillais d'une pluie de baisers sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'embrassa. Elle introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, je la regardai, mon front contre le sien.

- Trésor... il va falloir se lever... il est 19 heures, il faut qu'on se prépare et qu'on mange.

- Je vais préparer à manger pendant que tu t'habilles.

- OK !

Je m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bordeaux, pour être assorti à ma belle. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Elle partit se changer à son tour, puis on mangea vite, avant de partir.

Nous venions d'arriver, il y avait plein de journalistes devant le bar. Je savais par expérience, que si nous ne leur confirmions pas notre relation, ils ne nous ficherions jamais la paix. Je me penchais vers Bella, que je tenais par la taille.

- Trésor, il faut que nos leur répondions pour avoir la paix.

- Je sais mon cœur, mais j'ai peur que Démétri le sache.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

_- _Je m'inquiète surtout pour toi._ Ça c'était mon ange, elle faisait passer les autres avant elle_

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- OK, allons les voir !

Nous nous avancions vers eux, ils nous posaient quelques questions : « vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Est-ce que Bella a quitté New-York et Démétri ? Etes vous vraiment amoureux... »

- Nous allons vous répondre, mais après nous voudrions vivre tranquille, s'il vous plait.

- Alors, oui Bella et moi sommes ensembles et nous nous aimons réellement.

- Quant à moi, j'ai quitté Démétri et je suis venue ici pour me rapprocher de mon père. Maintenant, si vous voulez nous excuser, nous allons rejoindre nos amis.

Certains nous demandaient de nous embrasser. Je me tournais vers ma belle, prenais son visage en coupe et l'embrassais de tout mon amour. Ensuite nous entrions dans le bar.

Je nous conduisis à une table, personne n'était encore arrivé. Je la pris sur mes genoux et vis que Bella n'était pas ravie de sortir.

- Bella... on dirait que tu ne voulais pas sortir ?

- Si, mais j'aurais préféré rester chez toi, rien que tous les deux.

- Ils veulent nous faire plaisir.

- Ils peuvent pas faire comme tous les jeunes couples et rester chez eux à profiter l'un de l'autre._ Elle dit ça avec un air boudeur, les bras croisés._

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ma puce t'es trop... je voudrais être dans ta tête des fois pour savoir ce que tu penses.

- Là, tout de suite... je crois pas que mes pensées se disent en public. _Elle me dit avec un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus._

- Bella_, _tu as raison, ils exagèrent_._

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et forçais la barrière de ses dents pour jouer avec sa langue.

- Oh ! Du calme les jeunes, un peu de tenue.

_Ah ! Emmett et sa délicatesse._

Il venait de m'arracher ma douce et la fit tourner dans les airs.

- Emmett, repose-moi tout de suite !

- Je suis content de te voir microbe... comment vas-tu ? _Il était sérieux et je savais qu'il parlait de son agression._

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir. Je vais bien et encore merci. Sans vous, je ne sais pas si je serais là. _Elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

Je la repris sur mes genoux et la serrai contre moi. Tout le monde était arrivé et s'asseyait autour de la table. On discuta et rit tous ensemble.

Quand Jacob arriva à notre table, je vis son regard envieux sur Bella. Ca ne me plaisait pas, je la serrais contre moi.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, vous ne me présentez pas ? _J'allais mettre les choses au point, moi..._

_- _Bella, je te présente Jacob, le mécano d'Emmett._ On n'est pas ami, tu n'étais que l'employé de mon frère... _Jake, voici mon amour, Bella...

- Je croyais que c'était ta nouvelle conquête... tu as changé Edward, tu ne couches plus avec tout Seattle._ Le salaud, j'allais le tuer._

J'allais pour me lever, mais ce fut Bella qui me surprit.

- Je sais comment était Edward avant, mais je suis flattée qu'il m'ait choisie et puis tu sais quoi de moi ? Rien ! Edward, lui, a pris le temps de me connaître. Cependant, toi, tu essayes une drague de bas étage. Je l'aime, il m'aime, tu n'a rien à savoir de plus.

_Bien dit ma puce... elle était parfaite._

- Une vraie tigresse... tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer Edward.

- Non, c'est vrai... Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un coureur donc un excellent amant, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ma Bella.

- Laisse tomber mon cœur...

Après, Jake nous laissa tranquille. Leah, quant à elle, venait d'arriver pour prendre nos commandes.

- Bonsoir... je vous sers quoi ?

Leah regarda ma chérie avec cet air féroce, qu'elle avait de temps en temps et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Bébé... qu'est-ce qui lui prend à elle... elle est jalouse de notre relation ?

- Non, je pense qu'elle a entendu Jake te draguer. Elle l'aime depuis longtemps, mais lui, il ne voit rien.

- Mais je croyais que tu couchais régulièrement avec elle_ merci de me le rappeler mon amour !_

- Justement, elle aime Jake. Je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse, ça nous arrangeait tous les deux...

- OK... je comprend mieux. _Elle avait l'air ailleurs._

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je regrette cette période... je t'aime et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

- Je sais... je me demandais juste pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas.

- Elle a peur qu'il l'a rejette.

Nous passions une bonne soirée, ponctuée des blagues de mon frère.

Une heure plus tard, nous rentrâmes chez moi. Je lui fis l'amour tendrement et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je me réveillais vers 8 heures. Je laissais un mot à Edward, lui disant que je mangeais avec Rosalie ce midi et que je l'appellerai à ce moment là.

Notre boutique à Alice et moi marche bien, maintenant et les créations d'Alice plaisaient beaucoup. A midi, je partis pour le garage avec Alice, qui voulait voir son frère.

En arrivant, Jake me regarda avec un sourire que se voulait charmeur.

_Je lui fis ravaler son sourire._

- BonjourBella... alors Cullen s'est décidé à te lâcher ?

- Laisse tomber... jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, chérie. _Chérie, non mais il se prenait pour qui lui !_

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... je ne te permets pas. Les seuls à avoir ce droit, c'est mon père et mon homme. Si tu es aussi performant que tu es aveugle, tu n'es pas prêt de me faire grimper aux rideaux.

- De quoi tu parle.

- Elle parle d'une amie à nous qui t'aime depuis un moment déjà et que toi tu ne vois rien. _Oh, je __connais cet voix, suave et autoritaire à la fois_

Je me retournais pour voir mon homme qui venait d'arriver et qui me regarda avec son fameux sourire en coin.

_Oh mon dieu, il était trop sexy !_

Je courus dans ses bras et me jetai sur ses douces lèvres. Nos langues dansaient ensembles. Il me reposa par terre, son front sur le mien.

- Bonjour mon amour... tu m'as manqué.

- Bonjour chéri... toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- J'ai préféré venir directement que d'attendre ton appel.

- Tu as bien fait.

Il me prit la main et se dirigea vers Jacob. Il avait les trais durcis par la colère.

- Quant à toi, si tu essayes encore de me la prendre dès que j'ai le dos tourné, je te le ferais payer... Jamais je ne la laisserai. _J'aimais bien son côté possessif . _

- OK c'est bon j'ai compris de qui vous parliez tout à l'heure.

- Réfléchis... on ne connait qu'une femme célibataire dans notre entourage.

- Tu parles de Leah... mais je croyais que elle et toi...

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne m'engageais pas avec elle.

- OK... Bella, je m'excuse, je pensais vraiment que Edward n'était pas sincère.

Je décidais de lui laisser une seconde chance. Après tout, j'étais amenée à le voir souvent. Je lui tendis la main.

- Bella... enchantée.

- Jacob.

- J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien... essaye de réfléchir pour Leah.

- Je vais voir... bon je vous laisse, j'ai du taf... à bientôt les amoureux.

Il repartit vers son atelier, Rose vint vers nous, nous dire bonjour.

- Cullen... tu ne peux pas me laisser Bella, même pour un midi...

Je rigolais de la moue boudeuse que faisait Edward.

- Elle me manquait.

- Il est pas croyable ce mec... tu l'embrasses et tu te barres... tu la verras ce soir et puis vous avez l'appart pour vous, je dors chez Em.

_- _OK OK ! je m'en vais. _Il leva ses mains en l'air_

Je le raccompagnais à la porte.

- Je te dis à ce soir trésor... je crois qu'elle serait capable de me tuer en un regard._ Je rigolais, Rose était toujours impressionnante._

- Tu viens vers 19 heure au magasin.

- Sans problème _il m'embrassa d'un baiser tout doux. _Je ne te l'ai pas dit aujourd'hui... je t'aime ma Bella.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... à ce soir.

Un dernier baiser et je repartis joindre Rose. Nous mangions toutes les deux, assises à son bureau.

- Il t'aime vraiment, ça se voit.

- Tout comme toi avec Emmett...

- J'espère juste que tu peux lui faire confiance.

- J'en suis sûr... et puis il ne peut pas être pire que Dèmètri.

- Oui, tu as raison... si tout va bien, tu deviendras ma belle-sœur.

- Ce serait géniale.

On parla encore de notre nouvelle vie. Alice, qui était chez Emmett, nous retrouva et nous repartions à la boutique.

A 19 heure, la sonnette du magasin retentit, j'étais dans l'arrière boutique. C'était sûrement Edward.

- Edward... je suis derrière.

- Bonsoir Bella.

Je me figeais en entendant cette voix qui me glaça le sang. Démétri se trouva là, dans ma boutique et je fus seule. Je commençais à avoir peur.

- Que fais-tu ici... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je t'avais dit que je devais venir à Seattle... j'ai vu les photos de toi et Cullen et je suis venu te reprendre. Je te l'ai dit, tu m'appartiens.

- Jamais je retournai avec toi.

- Mais tu n'a pas le choix, ma poupée.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a assomma et ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Longue soirée et retrouvailles

_**EDWARD POV **_

J'étais arrivé au magasin avec un demi-heure de retard à cause d'un de mes élèves, qui ne comprenait rien, autant dire que j'étais énervé.

J'appelais Bella partout dans la boutique... pas de réponse. Je lui téléphonais et tombais sur son répondeur. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, je téléphonais à Rosalie.

- Allo !

- Rosalie, c'est Edward. Est-ce que Bella est avec toi ?

- Non, elle devait être avec toi chez elle.

- Je sais, mais il est 20 heures et il y a personne dans sa boutique.

- OK, je te rejoins.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien... appelle Alice, elle est peut-être avec elle chez une cliente pour un essayage.

- Oui, tu as raison je l'appelle.

Je raccrochais et appelais aussitôt Alice.

- Allo !

- P'tit lutin c'est Ed.

- Salut grand frère !

- Je voulais savoir si tu as vu Bella ?

- Pas depuis la fin de la journée pourquoi ?

- Je devais la retrouver à 19 heures. Je suis arrivé vers 19h30 et il n'y avait personne, mais là, je commence à m'inquiéter. _Rosalie venait d'arriver._

- J'arrive, ne bouge pas, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Merci p'tit lutin !

- Je serai toujours là, tu sais.

- Je sais.

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Rose, qui était venue avec mon frère.

- Salut frangin ! Alors, tu retrouves plus ta chérie ?

- Je te jure Em, je m'inquiète, ça fait plus d'une heure maintenant.

- On va la retrouver, tu as appelé son père ?

- Je voulais pas l'affoler et puis je ne sais pas s'il connait notre relation.

- Si, il le sait, Bella lui a dit. _Elle était pâlichonne la miss Rosalie_

- Je vais l'appeler.

Après tout, c'est ma petite femme qu'on cherche.

- Allo !

- Charlie bonsoir, c'est Edward.

- Bonsoir Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?

- J'aurais voulu me présenter à vous dans les formes... mais voilà, je devais retrouver Bella il y a plus d'une heure et je ne la trouve pas Rosalie et Alice non plus.

- Elle n'est pas chez moi non plus, c'est bizarre qu'elle ne t'ait pas prévenu, ce n'est pas son genre. Viens à la maison, on la cherchera ensemble.

- Je suis avec Rose et mon frère et j'attends encore Alice et Jazz.

- Venez tous...

- OK !

- A tout à l'heure.

Nous attendions l'arriver des autres et partions chez Charlie.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je venais de me réveiller dans un grand salon attachée d'une main à un canapé, j'avais un sacré mal de tête. Je tentais de rassembler mes souvenirs.

Le magasin

La sonnette

Démétri

Le trou noir

Je me redressais comme je pus, avec ma main libre et me retrouvais nez à nez avec ses cons de Heidi et Dém.

- Bonsoir ma Bella, de retour parmi nous.

- Je ne suis pas ta Bella et ne le serai jamais plus, si tant est que je l'ai été un jour.

- Oh je vois que tu as du répondant maintenant, c'est bien. Tu es d'autant plus excitante... tu ne trouves pas poupée qu'elle est excitante avec son petit caractère. _Il demanda à l'autre garce_

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Je ne te sers à rien, tu l'as elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je fais comment moi en public sans une femme à mes cotés, je ne peux pas y aller avec Heidi... Aro et Renée m'ont dit qu'une vie à trois peut-être bien.

- Ma mère, elle sait que vous m'avez enlevé.

- Je ne t'ai pas enlevée, tu m'appartiens. Je déteste perdre ce qui est a moi. Quant à ta mère, oui, elle le sait et elle est d'accord sur le fait que tu es à moi.

_Je n'en revenais pas de la monstrueuse femme qui me servait de mère._

Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, jamais je ne m'en sortirais.

- Laisse-moi partir... je ne dirais rien.

- Jamais tu m'entends, on va vivre tous les trois, tu t'occuperas de la maison et Heidi de me satisfaire.

- Vous êtes malades !

- Nous allons te laisser te calmer. Nous avons une réception avec Caïus pour le lancement du magasin. Ensuite, nous remontrons nous occuper de toi.

Ils partirent tous les deux en fermant la porte à clé. Je réussis à voir par la fenêtre et remarquai que j'étais encore à Seattle, mais au dernier étage d'un des palaces de Aro. Même si j'arrivais à me détacher, je ne pouvais pas passer par la fenêtre. J'espérais que mon père me rechercherait.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Mort, voilà comment je me sentais à l'intérieur. Sans ma Bella, je n'étais rien.

4 heures qu'on la cherchait dans toute la ville, qu'on mettait les meilleurs collègues de Charlie sur le coup, qu'on réfléchissait, mais rien.

Puis Rosalie se leva d'un bond.

- Je suis trop conne, mais bien sûr, « même si tu es partie, je te retrouverais toujours, tu es à moi Bella et à personne d'autre », pourquoi je n'y es pas pensé avant. _Elle se parlait à elle-même et n'entendit pas Emmett qui l'appelait._

_J'allais te la secouer, moi..._

_- _STOP ROSE ! _Je hurlais. Elle me lança un regard noir, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais ma femme... P_ourrais-tu nous dire de quoi tu parles ?

- Pendant notre voyage en avion, Bella a reçu un message de Dém qui lui disait ça.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?_ C'est vrai quoi !_

- Calme-toi, Ed ! Tout le monde est sous pression.

- Je sais Charlie. Je fait quoi moi sans ma Bella, je...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, que je pleurais comme un gosse. Trop de pression, j'en pouvais plus. Emmett me prit contre lui, il avait toujours su être là quant il fallait.

- On va la retrouver Edward, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Allonge-toi dans le canapé.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et écoutai Charlie et Rosalie, étant les seuls à le connaître.

- Rosalie, est-ce que tu as son numéro de portable ?

- Non, j'appelais toujours sur celui de Bella.

- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas.

- Et sa mère, tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

- Attends, je l'appelle... Renée, c'est Charlie... QUOI ? Comment peux-tu faire ça à ta fille ? Où est-elle ? Renée, tu ne voudrais pas que je dise ce que je sais sur vous à mes collègues. Oh que si, il y a longtemps que tu as perdu ce droit. Très bien...

Charlie se tourna vers nous, le teint pâle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il savait sur son ex, mais ça avait l'air grave.

- Elle se trouve au palace de Aro ici-même, c'est à 15 minutes en voiture. On y va. Edward pas de scandale, laisse-moi faire. Tu récupères juste Bella et vous partez.

_- _OK !_ Faut pas contrarier beau-papa Charlie !_

_**BELLA POV**_

3 heures que j'étais là. J'entendis leur pas dans le couloir.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans nous ?

- …

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Pas grave, Heidi et moi avons besoin de baiser tous les deux. Je te laisse sur ce canapé pour cette nuit et demain nous repartons dans notre futur chez nous.

- Jamais je ne partirai avec vous, mon père me retrouvera.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de ma Heidi.

- Au moins, l'avantage, je ne vous entendrais pas, vu ton incapacité de combler qui que ce soit.

Il s'avança vers moi et me colla une gifle magistrale, la douleur sur ma joue était horrible. J'étais sûre d'avoir un ématome.

- Jamais tu ne doutes de ma capacité, tu ne t'en ai jamais plainte avant.

- Je connais mieux maintenant.

Il me mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui me tordit de douleur.

- Bella, arrête de penser à ton abruti d'Edward, tu es à moi et la discussion est close.

Il se retourna vers Heidi, quand on entendit la porte être défoncée et plusieurs policiers entrer dans le salon. Démétri et Heidi étaient pris de panique et moi j'étais toujours tordue de douleur sur le canapé.

J'étais aux anges qu'on me sorte de cet enfer. J'aperçevais mon père, qui me prit dans ses bras et demanda une ambulance pour moi.

_- _BELLA ! _Oh mon dieu ! Cette voix..._

Je vis mon homme, mon amour, qui pleura soulagé de m'avoir retrouvée.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Je venais d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, elle était là, ma seule raison de vivre. Je pleurais de soulagement de la retrouver.

Elle était allongée sur la canapé, elle souffrait et j'étais horrifié de la voir comme ça. Je m'allongeais avec elle, je m'en foutais qu'on nous regarde, seule ma chérie comptait. Elle pleurait dans mon cou. Elle a dû vivre un enfer avec ces deux malades. Si je l'avais écoutée pour les journalistes, ce salaud n'aurait pas su pour notre relation.

- C'est fini mon ange, je suis là...

- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. _Elle me regarda _

- Jamais tu ne me perdras... je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi...

Je me retournais vers Charlie...

- Charlie, je l'accompagne dans l'ambulance.

- OK... je passerai la voir demain.

- Très bien à demain.

Je me tournais vers les deux malades qui m'avaient pris mon ange, ils étaient menottés.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir vous approcher d'elle ou je vous tue de mes propres mains.

- Toi, laisse-moi rire, tu n'as même pas été foutu de retenir Heidi il y a 8 ans, alors aujourd'hui, ne te crois pas capable de me faire peur.

- Je suis bien content qu'elle se soit barrée, je garde le diamant qu'est ma Bella et toi une pâle copie de ce qui pourrait ressembler à une femme.

Ils me regardèrent bouche bée, je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répondre, que je sortis avec mon amour.

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur son lit d'hôpital face à face. Ca servait un père médecin, je pouvais rester avec elle.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écoutée pour les journalistes.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Chéri, si il faut que j'ai plus confiance en moi, toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser pour tout ce qui nous arrive.

- OK mon amour je vais essayer... tu veux en parler.

- Pas ce soir... je veux juste dormir et oublier.

- Comme tu veux... bon nuit trésor je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, a demain.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui déposai un tendre baiser sur le front. Je m'endormis en me jurant de tout faire pour lui faire oublier ces dernières heures.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je me réveillais en sueur, je rêvais qu'IL me violait sous le regard sadique de l'autre. Mon amour me tenais dans ses bras, essayant de me calmer et je finis par me rendormir.

Les médecins m'avaient autorisé à sortir. En arrivant, j'allais dans ma chambre et restais toute la journée couchée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 10 heures du matin et me levais d'un bond. Je me douchais et m'habillais rapidement, pour descendre au magasin.

Je courais vers la cuisine prête à boire mon café, mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui me renversait sur le canapé en dessous de lui.

- Bella où crois-tu courir comme ça ?

- À la boutique !

- Hors de question, Alice s'en occupe.

- Non, je vais bien, je peux travailler.

- Bella soit raisonnable.

- Je veux travailler, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on me dicte ma conduite, c'est clair ?

- Là n'est pas le problème... tu as subi un traumatisme hier, sans parler de tes ématomes, tu dois te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile.

- Et moi je ne suis pas ce con de Dém.

_- _Je sais, mais je..._ j'éclatais en sanglot _J'ai besoin de prouver que je peux être autre chose qu'une femme qui se tait sans rien dire.

Edward se rassit, m'entrainant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

_**EDWARD POV**_

La voir si fragile me déchirait, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle pensait qu'elle devait me prouver qu'elle était autre chose qu'une femme objet.

- Chérie regarde-moi. _Elle releva ses magnifiques yeux bleus baignés de larmes... _je ne te considère pas comme un objet et je ne le ferai jamais.

- Je sais, mais la soirée d'hier m'a rappelait mon passé...

J'embrassais chaque paupières et puis ses douces lèvres.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Démétri est arrivé dans le magasin, je croyais que c'était toi. Il m'a assommée, je me suis réveillée dans la suite, attachée au canapé. Il m'a redit que je lui appartenais et qu'il voulait qu'on vive tous les trois, moi en temps que boniche et Heidi dans son lit. Ensuite, ils sont partis à une réception. Une heure après, ils étaient de retour, ils ont voulu baiser tous les deux et je l'ai provoqué en l'attaquant sur sa virilité. Il m'a frappée au visage et au ventre, je pensais à toi tout le temps et j'avais peur de te perdre. Ensuite, vous êtes arrivés, voilà... _elle disait ça d'une traite sans ciller, elle était courageuse ma chérie._

- Je suis fière de toi Bella, tu es courageuse.

- Attends, je ne t'ai pas tout dis... ma mère était au courant. _Maintenant elle pleurait... _C'est ellequi lui a conseillé de faire ménage à trois.

- Mon ange, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu parles à ta mère, que tu crèves l'abcès et que tu regardes devant toi.

_- _Tu voudrais m'accompagner. _Elle se mordit la lèvres, anxieuse_

- Bien sûr, on est en couple et je t'aime alors oui, je viens.

- Merci... je voudrais qu'on y aille après les fêtes.

- D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne pas changer d'avis.

- OK...

- Nous n'avons pas encore parlés de Noël... ma mère voudrait vous inviter pour le réveillon, ton père, Rose, Jazz et toi.

- Je vais voir avec eux, mais oui, pourquoi pas.

On demandait ensuite à Alice si elle pouvait gérer la boutique quelques jours après les fêtes, elle accepta sans problème. Mon père viendrait avec nous, il voulait faire comprendre à Renée et Aro qu'il pouvait encore porter plainte contre eux par rapport à ma mère.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : _Une vraie famille et un merveilleux Noë_l

Nous étions le 24 décembre au matin et je me trouvais chez le tatoueur. J'étais décidée de faire graver le prénom de mon chéri en dessous de mon papillon entre les deux ailes. J'avais réservé également un séjour à New-York de 4 jours pour après les fêtes, parce que malgré ce que j'y avais vécu, j'aimais beaucoup cette ville.

3 semaines que mon agression était passée et je faisais un véritable travail sur moi-même avec l'aide de James. Il m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pour rien dans le comportement de ma mère. Il m'avait aussi dit que même si Edward voulait quelque chose de ma part, je pouvais toujours m'affirmer et prendre des décisions dans notre couple. J'avais de plus en plus confiance en moi et en mon entourage. Ma relation avec Edward était de plus en plus solide, nous étions inséparables et vivions un amour intense et passionnel, même notre famille disait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un amour aussi puissant entre deux personnes.

Mon père me disait de ne plus m'inquiéter pour les Volturi, qu'il s'en était occupé, mais je pensais que pour mon père, savait des choses illégales sur eux.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon homme.

- Allo bébé !

- Trésor, je te rejoins ce soir chez mes parents, Alice veux que vous vous prépariez chez elle, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, même si tu me manques... on se retrouve vers 19 heures à la villa.

- OK, à ce soir mon ange, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Je retrouvais les filles chez la coiffeuse, elles étaient déjà arrivées.

- Enfin te voilà, on a cru que tu n'arriverais jamais._ Alice venait de me serrer dans ses bras_

- Aïe, doucement Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ? Tu es blessée.

- Non , ça va.

- Que nous caches-tu la miss !

- Mais rien ma Rose.

- On le saura que ce soir, c'est ça ?

- Non plus.

- Plus tard après ta nuit avec Edward ?

_- _Exactement Alice, tu as tout compris... _Une nuit belle et torride, je l'espérais, ohlala j'étais en train de m'égarer..._

Au bout de quatre heures, nous étions maquillées et coiffées, puis nous partions nous habiller chez Alice. Mon téléphone sonna : Edward

- Oui mon chéri !

- Ma puce, je voulais entendre ta voix.

- Moi aussi, tu me manques.

_- _Ben en fait... _un Edward qui hésitait, c'était un Edward qui a fait une connerie_... Je suis devant chez Alice. _Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

- Ta sœur vas te tuer. _Je rigolais_

- Bella, je ne pouvais plus attendre de te voir... mais si c'est toi qui ouvre et qu'on part aussitôt, elle ne va pas nous courir après... _Bah voyons !_

- Ohbébé quel courage !

- Allez ma puce ! Viens voir ton homme et le sauver de sa sœur.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois prête Edward... j'arrive.

Je pris discrètement mon sac, ouvris la porte et poussai un cri, quand Edward me porta telle une mariée, avant de courir dans les escaliers avec à nos trousses, une Alice qui nous hurla dessus.

Il me déposa sur le siège, fit le tour de la voiture et ferma les portes à clefs.

Il me regarda les yeux noircis par le désir et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser prit tout de suite de l'ampleur, nos langues se bataillaient. Je mis fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle.

- Trésor, tu es magnifique.

- Toi aussi bébé... tu es aussi incorrigible.

- Non, je suis juste en manque de toi... on y va.

- C'est parti.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Ma chérie avait revêtu une robe longue de couleur bleu, avec un dos nu. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Je démarrai la voiture en direction de chez mes parents. J'étais heureux comme jamais et pour la première fois, je n'étais pas seul à Noël.

Ma mère nous accueillit chaleureusement, mes parents adoraient Bella. J'appréhendais le moment de lui offrir son cadeau, je savais que notre relation était récente, mais étant donné que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle, ça me paraissait le meilleur moment.

Nous étions dans le salon, quand tout le monde arriva au fur et à mesure. Mes parents avaient invité Rose et Emmet, Alice et Jazz, Charlie, James, Victoria et les filles, mais également Carmen, la sœur de ma mère. Elle était veuve depuis 3 ans, mon oncle Eléazar étant décédé d'un cancer.

P'tit lutin s'avança vers moi avec un regard meurtrier.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, tu me refais un coup pareil, je t'étripe, c'est clair ?

- Ce serait dommage, je comptais t'emmener en février voir tout les deux Muse en concert pour me faire pardonner.

_- _C'est vrai..._ Je lui confirmais..._

- Merci merci merci, t'es le meilleur.

Elle me sauta dans les bras, je la serrais contre moi et lui embrassais le front. Alice et moi avions besoin de temps en temps de nous retrouver tous les deux, Jasper et Bella étaient d'accord.

Après l'apéritif, nous étions tous à table. Ma mère avait fait un merveilleux repas comme toujours, Charlie était à coté de ma tante et je les voyais discuter tous les deux. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Mon amour me caressa la nuque, je me tournais vers elle. Elle me parla à l'oreille.

- Bébé, tu as vu mon père avec ta tante. _Quelle curieuse ma Bella_

- Oui, mon amour j'ai vu.

- Tu crois que...

_- _Que quoi ? _Je lui fis mon sourire en coin_

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

- Tu es une vraie petite curieuse, Bella Swan... mais oui, je crois que ton père à le béguin pour ma tante.

- C'est bien, je suis contente... il mérite d'être heureux après... _elle ne finit pas sa phrase, je lui embrassa la tempe_

- C'est vrai mon ange, il le mérite... ne pense pas à ça ce soir, profite de la soirée.

- Tu as raison...

Nous venions de finir le repas et étions dans le salon, pour la distribution des cadeaux. Ce furent les filles de James, qui s'en chargèrent.

Alice, de la part de Rose et Emmett, reçut une machine à coudre, par Jazz, une magnifique parure, par Bella et moi, une année complète de soins en institut.

Jasper eut par Alice une gourmette en argent, par Rosalie et Emmett un ordinateur et de notre part, un blouson en cuir pour sa moto.

Rosalie, quant à elle, ce fut des vêtement par Alice, par nous la même chose que p'tit lutin et par Emmett un bracelet en or.

Emmett reçut une demie-journée pour faire des courses de voitures sur un circuit de formule 1 par Alice Jazz et nous, par Rose une gourmette également.

Ma douce eut un bon d'achat pour des chaussures de luxe par Jasper et Alice, Bella était fana de chaussures. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, ils nous avaient offert un magnifique portrait de Bella et moi. Nous les avions remercié tous les deux, très émus.

Moi, tout s'étaient cotisés, pour m'offrir un nouveau piano, qui me serait livré dans la semaine.

Mes parents et Charlie nous avaient offert à tous une semaine de vacance ensemble au brésil cet été.

Quant à Charlie, nous lui avons acheté un nouveau écran plat et moi, à ma filleule, un nouveau vélo, ses sœurs des livres de leur âges et James et Vicky un week-end en amoureux pendant qu'on leur garderait les filles.

Je me tournais vers ma Bella pour lui offrir mon premier cadeau.

- Mon amour, je sais que ça fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait, mais tu m'es aussi indispensable dans ma vie que l'air que je respire, c'est pour ça que je voulais te demander... Bella veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

_**BELLA POV**_

Vivre avec lui, ne plus faire mes sacs un soir sur deux, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je lui sautais au cou et il me fit tourner dans les airs, avant de me reposer sur terre.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors !

- Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau, je t'aime tellement, tu me rends vivante.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... je voulais aussi te dire autre chose _il avait l'air d'appréhender ma réaction_... Voilà, Rosalie va aller habiter chez Emmett.

- Ho... dans ce cas ce serait peut-être mieux qu'on vive chez moi, l'appartement est plus grand, je ne veux rien t'imposer, enfin si tu es d'ac... _Edward venait de poser ses lèvres sur les_ _miennes._

- Respire trésor... En fait, on a déménagé mes affaires toute la journée avec Emmett et Jazz, Rosalie se doutait que tu accepterais.

- Vivement qu'on rentre et qu'on inaugure notre chez nous.

- Bella, ne me parle pas de ça maintenant, nous ne sommes pas seuls... j'ai autre chose pour toi.

Il me tendit un paquet, je découvris un magnifique pendentif en or gris et diamant papillon, sur une chaine.

- Merci mon cœur, il est splendide.

- De rien mon ange, Joyeux Noël.

- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

Il ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit le séjour pour nous deux à New-York.

- Merci mon amour, c'est génial, quatre jours seuls tous les deux _il m'embrassa..._

- Edward, à partir de demain j'arrête de fumer, j'ai toujours dis que j'arrêterais le jour où je serais vraiment heureuse et grâce à toi, je le suis.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux avec toi, on va arrêter tous les deux... Tourne-toi que je te mette ton collier.

Edward me mit le collier autour du cou et me prit sur ses genoux dans le salon. Alice, Emmett et mon chéri avaient un cadeau spécial pour leur parents. C'est Alice qui prit la parole.

- Cette année, pour nous est une année particulière. Nous sommes tous heureux en amour mais surtout, ça fera 30 ans que vous êtes mariés. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde est au courant, mais nos parents ce sont rencontrés en Italie... mon père était parti en vacance à coté de chez mes grand-parents, un coup de foudre et deux mois plus tard, un Carlisle qui offre un aller sans retour à Esmée pour les Etats-Unis... je sais aussi que l'Italie te manque maman, surtout la maison de tes parents vendu il y a plusieurs années déjà.

Emmett donna un petit paquet à Esmée, qui contenait une clé et deux billets d'avion.

- C'est la clé de ma maison d'enfance _Alice hocha la tête_... Merci les enfants, je ne sais pas quoi dire... je vous aime tous. _Elle pleura très émue, ainsi que Carlisle_

Elle prit ses enfants dans ses bras, ainsi que nous. Je n'ai jamais reçu l'amour d'une mère, c'était beaucoup d'émotion pour moi. Elle devait s'en rendre compte.

- Bella, pour moi la famille est prioritaire, je t'aime Bella au même titre que mes enfants, ainsi que Jasper, Rosalie, James et Victoria.

- Merci Esmé, moi aussi je vous aime.

Je partis prendre l'air un peu. 15 min plus tard, Rosalie me rejoignit dehors.

- Je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé une mère digne de ce nom.

- Plus que ça ma Rose, on a une véritable famille et des hommes merveilleux.

- Mais nous aussi, nous sommes heureux avec vous les filles.

- Merci Jazzou !

- Bella, pas ça.

Nous nous retournions avec Rosalie. Alice, Jazz, Emmett, James, Victoria et Edward nous avaient rejoins. Edward me serra dans ses bras, on était tous bien entouré.

- C'est quoi ce surnom, microbe ?

- Une fois, j'étais venue chez Rosalie la chercher. La fenêtre de Jasper étant ouverte, il était avec sa copine Maria. En sortant dehors nous avons entendu hurler « oh oui mon Jazzou ». _J'avais crié avec Rosalie_

Nous étions tous mort de rire, sauf jasper.

- Merci les filles, c'est sympa.

- De rien mon cher frère.

La soirée se termina sur les anecdotes des uns et des autres. Je remarquais mon père, qui se proposa de ramener Carmen. J'étais contente, elle était gentille comme femme.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Nous venions d'arriver dans notre chez nous. Putain, ce que j'étais heureux d'être enfin chez moi avec mon amour. Bella regarda partout autour d'elle l'aménagement qu'on avait fait. Je la laissais faire le tour et allais m'asseoir dans le salon.

- C'est super bien arrangé !

- C'est vrai... sinon on peux changer.

- Non c'est parfait.

Bella me regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et ses joues étaient rougies. Moi, je me sentais déjà durcir.

- Edward, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu bouges.

- OK.

Elle me regarda et passa lentement ses mains derrière sa nuque pour défaire le nœud de sa robe. Le haut tomba et je vis sa sublime poitrine pointer vers moi.

- Bella, tu es une vraie déesse trésor.

- Merci... Enlève ton pantalon bébé.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait ou presque, car je décidais d'enlever mon boxer également et de lui montrer mon sexe fièrement dressé juste pour elle. Bella fit courir ses mains le long de ses courbes parfaites et glissa sa robe à ses pieds. Ne tenant plus, je prenais ma queue dans ma main et me caresser.

_- _Bébé tu es magnifique comme ça. _Si moi j'étais beau, elle, elle était bien plus que ça_

Elle finissait d'enlever sa robe, elle ne portait plus que son string et ses chaussures.

- Trésor, enlève ton String et garde tes chaussures !

- OK.

Elle s'avança vers moi et se mit dos à moi entre mes jambes. Ses sublimes fesses pointaient juste devant mon nez. Je relevais un peu le regard et c'est là que je vis mon prénom tatoué sur le corps de ma belle. De voir mon nom sur elle, encrée en elle, c'était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue.

- Oh mon amour c'est magnifique.

- Je t'appartiens Edward... tu te rappelles ? Je t'avais dit que mon tatouage représentait ma liberté ? C'est toi ma liberté Edward... je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi plus que tout... merci.

J'embrassais mon prénom sur sa peau, rien que de la voir comme ça offerte à moi, nue en talons avec ce tatouage me rendit dur comme du marbre. Bella se laissa glisser sur ma bite, nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Elle se déhancha sur moi, je pris ses seins en coupe et lui pinça les tétons.

- Edward... c'est trop bon... humm.

Je donnais des coups de bassin, accompagnant les siens.

- Bébé plus... je veux plus de toi...

Je la relevais et la tournais vers moi, la portant, ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, sa langue se bataillait avec la mienne. Je plaquais ma compagne contre le mur et la pénétrais plus durement.

- OH OUIII !

- PUTAIN BELLA !... TU ES FAITE POUR MOI...

Je continuais de la prendre avec force, je n'étais pas loin de la délivrance.

- Viens pour moi trésor... je suis si proche...

Je lui pinçais son clitoris et enfin elle explosa, m'entrainant avec elle. Je lui mordis l'épaule.

Je la portais dans notre chambre et me couchais derrière elle.

- C'est la première fois que je passais un véritable Noël en famille, c'était merveilleux.

_Mon pauvre amour n'avait pas eu une vie facile..._

- Je te promets que jamais plus tu ne te sentiras seule à Noël.

- Merci mon cœur... je t'aime, bonne nuit.

- Je t'aime aussi trésor, bonne nuit.

Dans sept jours, nous partions tous les deux pour New-York et j'avais hâte de ce voyage avec ma chérie, seuls tous les deux.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : _arrivé à New-York et surprises_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Nous étions dans l'avion, qui était censé nous conduire à la grosse pomme. Je ne savais pas où on logeait. Ma chérie voulait me faire la surprise.

- Allez Bella, dis-moi où on va ?

- Nope, je ne te dirai rien.

Je me penchais vers elle et lui torturais le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant même un gémissement.

- Ma puce, dis-moi !

- Humm non... Je ne céderais pas comme ça, bébé.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et dévora ma bouche en jouant de sa langue avec la mienne. Elle ondula son bassin, je fus désormais à l'étroit dans mon jean. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place, je restais interdit par son audace. Elle se pencha vers moi en empoignant mon érection et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai dit non mon chéri, une surprise est une surprise. _Elle me prit la main et la posa sur sa cuisse._

- Oh Bella Swan, tu ne perds rien pour attendre..

_- _On verra._ Elle sourit, malicieuse._

_Un ange déguisait en petit démon..._

Je rigolais, ma Bella dans l'intimité était assez audacieuse et j'aimais ça. Le reste du vol se passa tranquillement.

En arrivant, je voulais appeler un taxi, mais Bella avait réservé une voiture et pas n'importe laquelle : une porche.

- Bella, ça a dû te coûter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû...

- Plus tard bébé pour les explications.

- OK, c'est toi qui voit.

Ma Bella avait réservé un appartement au « New-York palace ». Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ses dépenses. Nous étions dans le salon, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

- Bella, je ne voudrais pas que tu dépenses autant, au risque de t'endetter.

- Edward, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi._ Oh lala, j'aimais pas ça... _Il y a 3 ans, mon père a perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Lui et moi sommes leurs seuls héritiers : mes grands parents ont investi dans une start-up et sont devenus très riches... Mon père a voulu partager cet argent avec moi.

- Attends ! tu veux dire que tu es excrément riche ?

- C'est ça, surtout que j'ai acheté plusieurs biens sur Manhattan, qui me rapportent beaucoup également... J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché que je te l'ai caché, mais j'ai toujours promis à mon père que je révélerai ma fortune uniquement à l'homme avec qui je compte finir mes jours. _Oh mon amour, elle était parfaite !_

- Mon ange, tu es une femme pleine de surprise et moi aussi je compte vieillir à tes cotés... tu ne l'as jamais dit à ton ex ?

- Jamais. Les seuls à le savoir sont Rose et Jazzou.

- OK... jamais je ne profiterai de toi et puis, je gagne plus que bien ma vie également.

- Je sais, je te fais confiance.

- Pourquoi tu travailles toujours ?

- J'aime mon métier, la mode, le contact avec les clients me plaît et puis je n'aime pas rien faire... Je vais également profiter de notre séjour pour proposer à une de mes responsables si elle veux racheter mes boutiques... Je ne souhaites pas perdre de temps à venir ici. Plusieurs fois par an, je souhaite juste y venir comme aujourd'hui pour profiter avec toi de la ville.

Nous restions comme ça une bonne demie-heure à discuter, nous avions plein de point en commun et j'avais souvent cette impression de la connaître depuis des années.

- Mon cœur, tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

- Je voudrais bien diner en tête à tête ici avec toi et ensuite aller en boite de nuit rejoindre un de mes amis.

- Tu connais du monde à New-York ?

- Oui... Nate Archibald. Il a une société de relationnel, il s'occupe des artistes qui jouent ma musique...

- Je connais un peu Nate. D'ailleurs, on vous a jamais vu au soirées de Nate.

- Il est ami avec une de mes employée Séréna Van Der Woodsen.

_Oh merde la poisse... je me passe la main dans les cheveux..._

- Edward Cullen ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec mon employée ?

- Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qu'elle était ton employée et que tu deviendrais la femme de ma vie... Séréna est une très bonne amie, mais c'est tout...

- Ouais, on va dire ça.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi bébé.

Je voulais prendre une douche avant le diner.

_- _Bella, je vais me doucher. _Un baiser sur son front et hop..._

Je rentrais sous la douche, j'avais la tête baissée sur le jet d'eau et détendis mes muscles. Je repensais à ma Bella, elle m'avait plus que chauffé dans l'avion et avec notre discussion, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me venger. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais à nouveau dur. Automatiquement, je pris mon sexe en érection et commençais des vas et viens libérateur. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, fermais les yeux et pris mon plaisir.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je décidais de rejoindre mon homme sous la douche, je le vis à travers la vitre de la douche. Oh mon dieu ! Il était en train de se branler, mon chéri c'est du sexe en barre. Le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, il venait de gémir mon prénom. J'étais déjà trempée, rien que d'y penser. Il avait les yeux clos et ne me vit donc pas. Je rentrais dans la douche sans qu'il ne m'entende et le pris directement en bouche.

- PUTAIN BELLA !_ Ah il ne m'avait pas vue_... c'est trop bon ma puce !

Il caressa ma nuque tout en m'intimant le rythme qui lui plaisait. Je fis courir mes dents sur sa belle queue, je continuais mes vas et viens, puis je pris ses bourses dans ma bouche et branlais sa bite de ma main. Je savais qu'il aimait ça.

- BELLA HO OUI !... CONTINUE HUMMM !

_- _Regarde-moi bébé ! _Je savais qu'il aimait me voir lui donner du plaisir_

Je le repris dans ma bouche, il me regarda. Deux aller retour, il explosa en criant mon nom et son sperme coula dans ma bouche. Il avait un goût délicieux.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Bella venait de me donner un fabuleux orgasme. Elle connaissait aussi bien mon corps que je connaissait le sien.

Je la remontais et l'embrassais. J'avais le goût de mon jus dans sa bouche et ça m'excitais. Je descendis le long de son corps, allais derrière elle et embrassais son tatouage. Je le faisais toujours, puis je me mis à genoux devant elle. Je posais une de ses jambes sur mon épaule, avant de déposer d'abord des baisers sur l'intérieure de son autre cuisse, puis sur son pubis. Elle gémit, les yeux clos, les joues rougies. Elle était sublime. J'écartais ses petites lèvres et y passais un grand coup de langue. Elle était trempée.

- Ma Bella, tu as un goût divin, le meilleur des nectars...

- Humm... continue Edward...

Je pinçais sur clitoris, le léchais, le mordillais. Elle gémit, cria et je rentrais direct deux doigts en elle. Je continuais ma douce torture puis je retirais mes doigts. Je les remplaçais par ma langue et pris ses fesse en coupe, avant de rentrer mes doigts trempés de son nectar dans son petit trou. Elle m'avait avoué une fois qu'elle aimait ça. Quelques coups de langues et de doigts plus tard, elle explosa. J'avalais tous son jus et remontais vers elle.

Elle se retourna déjà et me présenta son dos. Je lui caressais le dos et remontais une mains dans ses cheveux. Je tirais un peu dessus s'en lui faire mal, l'obligeant à me regarder de ses grands yeux bleus, tout en continuant de titiller son petit bouton de rose de mon autre main.

- Que veux-tu mon amour, dis-moi ?

- Je.. toi..

- Dis le moi Bella... _je retirais mes doigts_

- Toi je te veux... j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi...

- Je t'aime...

Je l'embrassais tout en la pénétrant d'un grand coup de rein. Je débutais mes coups de butoir puissamment, elle était mon paradis, si chaude et serrée autour de ma queue. Je pris ses seins en coupe, mes couilles claquaient contre sa croupe. Je n'étais pas loin de ma libération.

- Jouis Bella... Viens pour moi trésor._ Elle se pinca son petit bouton_

- Je vais... OH OUI EDWARDDD !

_- _PUTAIN BELAAAA!_ Je me déversais en grande giclées au fond de son ventre_

Je la serrais dans mes bras, lui embrassais le cou. Je pris le gel douche et commençais à savonner Bella. Elle en fit autant avec moi.Ensuite, je sortis et enroulais ma taille d'une serviette, avant de donner un peignoir à ma belle. J'allais dans la chambre, j'étais entrain d'enfiler un jean, qu'on sonna à la porte. Je n'avais pas le temps de mettre ma chemise.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je passais un certain temps dans la salle de bain : mettre ma crème pour le corps, sécher mes cheveux... Je mis une robe bustier noir dos nu, des talons beiges brillants.

Arrivée dans le salon je vis l'employée qui faisait de l'œil à mon homme. Elle venait de lui donner la commande et essayais de lui caresser les mains en lui tendant notre plateau.

- Ca va mademoiselle, je ne vous dérange pas ?_ C'est vrai quoi, c'est mon homme à moi !_

Je me mis devant Edward, qui posa le plateau et me serra contre son torse.

_- _Bonsoir, excusez moi, je ne savais pas que ce dieu vivant n'était pas seul. _Em même temps, quelle idée d'ouvrir la porte torse nu, en jean avec les boutons ouverts._

- Si je ressemble à un dieu vivant, ce dont je vous remercie, c'est que ma femme est une véritable déesse et je ne suis définitivement pas prêt de me passer d'elle.

_- _Sûr ce bonne soirée ! _Je lui claquais la porte au nez, ce qui fit bien rire Edward._

- Ne rigole pas Edward Cullen, j'en ai marre de marquer mon territoire.

_- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis séduisant, _il haussa les épaules et me fit son fameux sourire en coin._

_Tu voulais jouer Cullen, on allait jouer..._

Je laissais mes doigts glisser sur son torse musclé, léchais ses abdominaux. Je fis courir ma langue sur ses tétons, je passais derrière lui et caressais son petit cul bombé et ferme. Il grogna de contentement. Une fois dans son dos, je descendis ma main droite doucement sur son érection et fis de Léger vas et viens dessus. Je lui parlais d'une voix sensuelle, tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

- Bébé, j'ai gravé ton nom au plus profond de moi, tu te souviens ? Tu m'appartiens, alors ne rigole pas quand je le fais comprendre à une pétasse comme ça.

- Humm... oui... je suis à toi ma Bella, mais toi aussi tu m'appartiens.

- Exact.

Il venait de passer ses mains derrière et empoigne mes fesses. Il me colla contre lui.

_Oh misère, il va me tuer ! Sois forte Bella_

Je me dégageais de lui, il se retourna. Ses étaient noircis par le désir, mais aussi incrédules.

_- _Allez mon chéri, à table. _Je pris le plateau et allais dans le salon_

- Bella tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Bella Swan, tu es un vrai démon, je me vengerais.

- Quand tu veux, mais en attendant viens manger.

Il me suivit dans le salon et me claquait les fesses en passant. Je rigolais, il avait la tête d'un gamin à qui on venait d'enlever son jouet. Nous mangions à même le sol, devant la table basse, moi entre se jambes.

- Trésor tu ne m'a pas dit tout à l'heure, pourquoi vous ne veniez pas aux soirée organisée par Nate ?

- Ah ça, Nate me drague toujours quand il me voit et vu le caractère violent et possessif de Démétri, je préférais décliner ses invitations à chaque fois.

- Je sens que je vais beaucoup moins apprécier Nate Archibald. _Edward grimaça..._

- Oh mon pauvre chéri, tu es jaloux.

- Ne me cherche pas Bella, tu veux que je rappelle la pétasse de tout à l'heure ?

- Non ça va aller... je vais appeler Nate pour l'inviter à venir ce soir.

- Un conseil... Bella cours.

Je rigolais et me mis à courir derrière le canapé.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Elle me rendait cinglé, elle était vive, malicieuse. Depuis son agression, elle avait beaucoup parlé avec James et depuis, elle était rempli d'une joie sans pareil. J'étais comblé de la voir aussi bien dans sa peau, je la redécouvrais et l'aimais de plus en plus.

Elle venait de courir derrière le canapé, je sautais par dessus et la balançais sur mon épaule. Elle était mort de rire, elle avait du mal à parler.

- Edward... lâche...moi !

- Non, tu vas apprendre ce que c'est de te moquer de moi.

Elle venait de passer sa main dans mon boxer sous mon jean et caressa mes fesses. Ma compagne était un vraie démon. Je la lançais sur le lit, ce qui redoubla son hilarité. Je m'avançais à quatre pattes sur le lit, prêt à la dévorer.

- Oh Bella Swan ! Vous êtes une créature sublime, mais dangereuse.

- Moi, pas du tout !

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et se la mordit.

_Mon dieu, qu'elle était sexy !_

Je l'attrapais par la nuque et me jetais sur sa bouche. A bout de souffle, elle me poussa et m'allongea sur le lit. Elle commença par mordiller mon cou puis fit courir le bout de sa langue sur mon torse. Elle mordilla mes tétons durcis, je grognais de plaisir. Arrivée à mon jean, elle me le retira avec mon boxer, mon sexe était devant elle fièrement dressé. Au lieu de me faire une fellation, elle me regarda malicieuse et se retourna. Je lui relevais sa robe sur les hanches et retirais son string. Je me retrouvais avec sa petite chatte luisante de son plaisir devant mon nez.

_En plus de toute ses qualités, elle aimait le sexe autant que moi !_

_J'avais trouvé la perle rare !_

Je lui tenais ses hanches et baissais son bassin. Je passais un premier cou de langue, pendant qu'elle suça mon gland. Nous gémissions tous les deux. Je mordillais suçais et léchais son clitoris. Elle prit mon sexe dans sa petite bouche chaude et humide. Elle était douée, un vrai paradis. J'insérais deux doigt dans son antre et pompais. Pendant ce temps, elle prit mes bourses et les caressais tout en continuant de me lécher la bite. Je n'étais pas loin de la jouissance. Je recourbais mes doigt en elle, ses muscles se resserrèrent. Elle racla ses dents sur ma hampe, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour hurler ma jouissance. J'insérais ma langue dans son vagin et mes doigts dans sa petite entrée. Quelques aller et retour et elle explosa à son tour.

Elle remonta vers moi, je l'embrassais. Le goût de mon sperme allié à son suc était divin. Elle se retourna et s'allongea sur moi. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Wahou ! Si tu as d'autres idées comme ça, n'hésite pas._ Elle me regarda de son sourire plein de tendresse_

Ça c'est ma Bella, une vraie tigresse au lit et toute douce et timide en dehors.

- J'y penserai, je t'aime mon cœur... Nate, Jake ou n'importe qui d'autre ne m'arracheront jamais à toi, tu es ancré dans tous les pores de ma peau.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, moi c'est pareil, jamais je te quitterai.

- Je vais aller me rafraichir, j'arrive.

- OK je t'attends dans le salon.

Elle m'embrassa et partit dans la salle d'eau.

Nous partions, Nate m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec Séréna. Nous entrions dans la boite et j'aperçus Séréna à une table. Nous arrivions à la table main dans la main, ce qui n'échappa pas à Séréna.

_**BELLA POV**_

- Edward Cullen et Bella Swan, ensemble.

- Bonjour Séréna.

_- _Alors vous deux..._elle nous désigna tous les deux_

- Oui, Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Mieux que ça, nous vivons ensemble.

- Je suis contente pour vous, vous formez un très beau couple.

- Merci Séréna et toi toujours personne ?

- Ben en fait...

_- _Tu t'es remis avec Nate._ Nous avions parler en même temps_

Nous rigolions tous les trois.

- Oh ça va vous deux, bon, on vas s'asseoir ? Nate ne devrait pas tarder.

Sacrée Séréna, elle et Nate ne changeraient jamais. Nous étions assis, Edward était assis entre nous deux. Nate fit son apparition et Séréna lui sauta déjà dessus. C'était dommage qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rester sérieux tous les deux, ils feriant un très beau couple. Nate enlaça Edward d'une accolade viril.

- Edward, je suis content de te voir... mais je vois que tu n'es pas seul, bonsoir Bella.

- Bonsoir Nate.

Nous étions assis depuis maintenant une heure et Edward ne discuta qu'avec Séréna. Je commençais à en avoir marre, je crevais de jalousie. Je savais que mon homme aimait séduire, mais là, je n'en pouvais plus. Nate se pencha vers moi.

- Bella, vas danser, fais-lui comprendre que tu existes aussi. Rends-le jaloux.

Nate avait raison, je me levais et allais danser. Un homme se rapprocha de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches à une distance raisonnable.

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'étais content de retrouver Nate et Séréna, je l'aimais bien. Elle était intelligente et c'était intéressant de discuter avec elle. Elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Je me tournais vers ma chérie, mais elle n'était plus là. Je demandais à Nate...

- Elle est où Bella ?

- C'est maintenant que tu la cherches._ Il était énervé..._

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Nate ?

- Edward _il soupira... _une heure que tu discutes avec Séréna, une de te ex en plus, tu ne fais pas attention à elle, alors que tu es en voyage avec, comment tu réagirais à sa place ? _Mal très mal... J'étais trop con ! _Elle est sûr la piste de danse.

Je scrutais la salle, je la vis qui dansait avec un mec, ses mains sur les hanches de MA Bella. Elle rigolait avec lui. Certes, j'étais jaloux, mais surtout en colère contre moi-même. Je savais qu'elle avait mis du temps à faire confiance et moi je la délaissais.

J'allais vers elle et repoussais le mec.

- Elle est prise, te fatigue pas.

- Elle a pas l'air.

_- _Ben si alors laisse tomber. _Il partit sans rien dire de plus..._

- Depuis quand tu te rappelles que je suis là Edward... je danses, vas voir Séréna.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella, je suis venu avec toi.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié depuis une heure... vas danser avec elle après tout, tu as l'air de plus t'ennuyer avec moi qu'avec elle._ Ses allusions commençaient à m'énerver..._

- Et toi tu te laisses bien toucher par un mec sans rien dire. _Je savais que j'étais con, mais je crevais de jalousie..._

Sans prévenir Bella me mit une gifle.

- Laisse-moi Edward... tu es trop con.

Elle partit vers la table. Avec la foule, j'avais du mal à la rattraper. Arrivé à la table, elle n'était plus là et Nate non plus. Je n'étais qu'un connard et je regrettais le mal que je venais de lui faire.

- Elle est où ?

- Nate l'a ramenée à l'hôtel, je suis désolé Ed. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'appelle demain.

J'arrivais dans notre suite, elle était assise sur le canapé en pleurs. Je m'avançais vers elle et m'agenouillais devant elle. Elle me repoussa.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je regrette...

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme une allumeuse.

- Jamais je ne te verrai comme ça, mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Je m'excuse vraiment ma puce, mais je crève de jalousie.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que toi.

- Je sais, je te fais confiance. J'ai été nul.

- On est en voyage en amoureux pour la première fois, mais toi tu as passé la soirée avec Séréna_ je m'en voulais de l'avoir souffrir comme ça... _tu l'aimes encore._ QUOI !_

- Jamais je ne l'ai aimée... je t'aime plus que tout.

- Tu dirais quoi Edward, si je passais ma soirée avec Démétri.

- C'est différent, tu as vécu avec...

- OK, mauvais exemple, avec Jazzou alors.

- C'est différent aussi, ce n'est pas ton ex.

- Non, ma première fois.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai eu ma première fois avec lui... alors ça te fait quoi de savoir que je passe du temps avec lui en sachant ça.

- Mal ça me fait mal.

- Maintenant tu sais la soirée que j'ai passée.

- Je suis désolé mon ange, je déteste te blesser.

- Moi ce que je déteste, c'est l'impression l'espace d'une soirée de ne pas exister à tes yeux... et que en plus, tu te permettes de me faire ta crise... bonne nuit Edward.

Elle partit s'enfermer dans la chambre et moi je pleurais comme un con, une partie de la nuit, seul.

_**BELLA POV**_

J'étais déçu de mettre sentie aussi invisible à ses yeux et qu'en plus, il me fasse sa crise alors que c'est plus à moi de me mettre en colère. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner ce soir.

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me déshabiller. Je cherchais ma pilule dans ma trousse de toilettes. Ce fut la que je m'en rendis compte que je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis 4 jours. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Je n'étais jamais en retard. Comment va-t-il le prendre si je suis enceinte, surtout après notre dispute ? Bon pas de panique, je ferai un test demain à la première heure, on verra après.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :_ une belle surprise_

_**BELLA POV**_

Je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je repensais à la possibilité que je sois enceinte. Même si Edward ne l'acceptait pas, je ne pouvais me résoudre à avorter, ce bébé serait une part de nous deux réunis et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais d'ôter la vie à ce petit être.

Je me levais de bonne heure, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon homme et descendis trouver une pharmacie. Je remontais, le test de grossesse dans la main. Edward venait de se réveiller, je voyais qu'il avait pleuré. Il fallait qu'on discute avant que je fasse ce test.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Je venais de me réveiller, j'avais très mal dormi, mais surtout, je m'en voulais de savoir que Bella ait cru de n'être rien hier soir et d'avoir réagi comme un con possessif. Elle brisa le silence.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour... écoute Bella, je déteste m'engueuler avec toi. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, tu es ma priorité. Jamais plus, tu ne passeras après les autres... je t'aime Bella, je ne veux plus passer de nuit sans toi, c'est horrible.

- J'ai réfléchi également et je pense que j'étais simplement jalouse de l'attention que tu lui portais, en sachant votre relation passée. Je t'aime bébé.

Elle faisait les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et se jeta dans mes bras. Je pris ses lèvres avec violence, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Mon cœur, je vais me rafraichir, je reviens.

- Je commande le petit déjeuner.

Elle m'embrassa et alla dans la salle de bain. 15 minutes plus tard, elle ne revint pas. Je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Bella, trésor tu viens.

_- _Je... j'arrive _mais elle pleurait ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?_

- Chérie, ouvre-moi...

- Non...

- Tu es malade, qu'est-ce que tu as ? _Je paniquais, je détestais l'entendre pleurer_.

- N..non...

- Hé bien alors, ouvre !

- Non.

- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce cette porte.

Au bout de quelque minutes, elle m'ouvrit la porte. Elle était par terre, appuyée contre la baignoire, la tête dans ses mains. Je m'agenouillais devant elle

- Bella, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe. ? Tu as refais un cauchemar... _Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, bon c'était pas ça_

- Dis-moi, Bella tu m'inquiètes.

- Edward comment tu m'aimes ? _C'était quoi cette question.._

- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie_._

- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

- Jamais.

- Alors tiens...

Elle me mit un petit bâton, dans la main, bâton avec deux barres bleus. Deux barres qui changeaient nos vies, deux barres qui me faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je crois.

- Oui... Je sais que c'est tôt, on se connait depuis 1 mois et demi, mais je ne peux pas m...

Je la soulevais dans mes bras, la faisant tourner dans les airs. Je riais et pleurais en même temps. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant. Je la reposais par terre.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux, je ne peux vivre sans toi et tu le sais, alors un bébé de nous c'est... merveilleux.

_- _Je t'aime. _Elle pleurait heureuse, soulagée et émue_

Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres et descendis jusqu'à son ventre. J'embrassais ce petit vente où notre bébé grandit.

- Bonjour bébé, c'est papa.

- Chéri, il ne t'entend pas encore, tu sais.

- Je sais, mais je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime autant que sa maman.

- Je vous aimes aussi, tellement...

_**BELLA POV**_

J'étais heureuse que Edward accepte la grossesse. Il ferait un merveilleux papa, j'en étais certaine. Par contre, je voulais appeler mon ancienne gynécologue à New-York, pour voir si elle pouvait nous recevoir demain. Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour savoir quand notre bébé serait là. Les résultats de ma prise de sang arriveraient demain matin.

J'appelais également Séréna, avec la soirée désastreuse d'hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler de mon projet pour les boutiques. Elle s'excusa pour hier, je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave. On décida de se rejoindre tous les quatres au bar de l'hôtel.

Nous étions installés depuis une demi-heure avec Séréna, au bar, que Nate arriva.

Il salua Edward d'une brève accolade. Ensuite, Nate me fit la bise avec un sourire charmeur.

_Et voilà ça le reprenait de me draguer ! Incorrigible ce mec !_

_Je sentais que le futur papa allait s'énerver_

- Oublie Nate, tu as Séréna, j'ai Bella, fin de l'histoire c'est clair.

Séréna était assise à côté de Nate et le fusillait du regard, mais pas seulement... elle avait l'air blessée également.

-Nate a cette fâcheuse tendance a oublier que j'existe lorsque nous sommes ensemble et me courir après quand on est séparés, c'est très déstabilisant.

Edward, quant à lui, n'avait pas trop remarqué le cirque de Nate hier.

- Je suis désolé mon ange... je t'aime._ Il m'embrassa et j'oubliais tout_

- Je t'aime, n'en parlons plus.

_- _Séréna, tu viens avec moi, je voudrais te parler._ Je me penchais vers mon chéri et lui déposais un baiser._

- Je reviens, je monte avec Séréna, essaye de discuter_ je lui fis signe vers Nate... _

- OK, je lui parle.

J'entraînais mon amie dans notre appart.

- Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée pour hier.

Elle se m'éprenais, je ne voulais pas parler d'hier. Je décidais d'être directe.

- Séréna tu l'aimes, Nate je veux dire.

- Qu... quoi... non je m'amuse c'est tout, j'aime passer du temps avec lui.

_Elle bafouilla, je m'en doutais..._

- Arrête Séréna, j'ai vu le regard blessé que tu avais tout à l'heure. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui.

- Bon ok, je l'aime et alors... de toute façon, tu as vu comment il est avec toi et les femmes en général ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer, signe qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Dis-le lui... tu n'as rien à perdre... et puis je pense que tu te trompes, c'est un charmeur. Comme Edward, il aime plaire .

- Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié... et puis je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui est rompu les deux premières fois, mais je suis sûre de moi maintenant, je l'aime sincèrement.

- Oui, mais tu es malheureuse.

- Je préfère être malheureuse avec lui, que malheureuse sans lui...

_**EDWARD POV**_

_Après le départ des filles_

Nate m'énervait à draguer Bella devant moi, mais surtout devant Séréna. J'avais bien vu que la réaction de Nate la blessait, plus qu'elle ne le disait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Nate ? Tu blesses Séréna avec ta réaction.

- Je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours comme ça avec elle.

- Moi je pense que à chaque fois que tu es avec elle, tu anticipes le moment où elle va te laisser tomber, parce que les deux premières fois que vous étiez en couple, c'est elle qui est parti. _Il se pinça l'arête du nez...Touché..._

_- _Ça se voit tant que ça ! _Coulé, je le connaissais bien..._

- Écoute, je te propose de monter voir les filles, surtout que je suis sûr qu'elles parlent de toi. On se fait discret et tu sauras ce qu'elle pense.

Nous arrivions devant la porte.

- « ... ma faute c'est moi qui est rompus les deux premières fois, mais je suis sûr de moi maintenant , je l'aime sincèrement.

- Oui, mais tu es malheureuse.

- Je préfère être malheureuse avec lui, que malheureuse sans lui... »

Je lui fis un signe de la main vers les filles, pour qu'il se manifeste.

- Et que dirais-tu d'être heureuse avec moi... je t'aime Séréna.

Séréna se jeta dans les bras de Nate, je m'avançais vers Bella dans son dos et la serrais contre mon torse, mes mains sur son ventre. Je lui embrassais la tempe. Bella voulait parler à Séréna.

- Séréna, tu sais que maintenant je vis avec Edward à Seattle et je n'ai plus envie de revenir à New-York et de m'embêter avec mes boutiques qui sont ici. C'est pourquoi, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord de me les racheter.

- J'en serais ravie, j'adore y travailler. Et pour l'appartement ?

- Je te le revends également, je ne te demanderai qu'une faveur... garder Emily et Jessica.

- Sans problème, elles sont bien vues par la clientèle... c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on va vous laisser.

- Ok... vous venez quand vous voulez à Seattle nous voir.

- Bien sûr, sans problème.

Nous étions maintenant entrain de déjeuner au « central park boathouse », je passais un très bon moment avec ma chérie et le repas était excellent.

- Tu as appelé ton Gynécologue pour demain ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à 14 heures... je sais qu'on devait passer ses quelques jours à profiter de la ville, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, je comprends. Je suis aussi impatient que toi... je suis tellement heureux.

- Moi aussi.

Ensuite, nous nous promenions tous les deux, New-York était sous la neige à cette saison. Ma Bella était habillée tout en blanc, une robe pull, un manteau et des talons. Elle tourna sur elle-même, les bras en croix, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle avala les quelques flocons qui tombaient sur elle, on dirait une petite fille, elle était adorable.

Vers18 heures nous rentrions à l'hôtel. J'étais allongé sur le lit, face à ma douce.

- Bébé.

- Humm...

- J'aurais bien aimé que ton père nous rejoigne directement à Phœnix après demain.

- Ça ne va pas être trop fatiguant pour toi ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai peur Edward _elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes_

- De quoi as-tu peur Trésor ? Personne ne te touchera, je ne te quitterai pas une semelle.

- C'est pas ça, j'ai peur de découvrir des choses encore plus terrible sur elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais découvrir de pire que ce que tu sais déjà et puis, on sera là pour te soutenir.

- Oui, tu as raison... Joue-moi du piano, j'adore d'entendre.

Je partis m'installer au piano, je jouais pendant une heure sous le regard émerveillé de Bella. Çà me faisait plaisir qu'elle soit réceptive à la musique.

Nous décidions de partir manger au restaurant de l'hôtel et ensuite d'aller en boite de nuit, elle voulait oublier notre voyage à phœnix.

_**BELLA POV**_

Dans deux jours, j'affrontais ma mère et je tirais un trait sur mon passé, mais j'avais peur. Je savais qu' Edward serait là et rien que sa présence, me donnerait la force de me confronter à elle.

J'étais dans la salle de bain, je mettais une robe courte de couleur beige avec des talons montants sur les cheville. Je finis de me maquiller, que mon homme m'enlaça de ses deux bras puissants. Il caressa mon ventre et sourit heureux.

- Tu trouves pas qu'on est beau tous les deux. _Ah mon Edward, toujours sûr de lui_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel !_

- Ça va mon chéri tes chevilles ? Tu vas arriver à descendre jusqu'au restaurant ?

- Quoi ! On est beau, ce n'est pas que je me vente, je suis réaliste c'est tout.

Pour toute réponse, mon ventre se mit à grogner. Edward était mort de rire. Il me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa la tempe.

- Ah mon ange, tu vois, même ton estomac est d'accord avec moi. _Un vrai gamin !_

- Ah ah très drôle, mais moi je nourris aussi notre bébé je te signale. _Il caressa mon ventre_

- Tu as raison trésor, allons vous nourrir tous les deux.

Nous avions mangé rapidement et étions maintenant entrain de danser. J'ondulais mon bassin contre Edward, je sentis son érection sur mes fesses. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et lui grattais les cheveux, il adorait ça. Un homme venait de nous interrompe pour m'inviter à danser.

_- _Je peux... _il tendit la main_

- Sûrement pas.

- Dommage.

- C'est ma femme, elle ne danse qu'avec moi.

_Mon dieu, qu'il était possessif ! _

_Ça devait être son côté italien..._

Le mec repartit, je me tournais vers Edward.

- Bébé, ça veut dire quoi ça, c'est ma femme ?

- Bella, tu portes notre enfant, on vit ensemble, on s'aime, tu ES ma femme et puis un jour, je t'épouserais alors...

Sans attendre de réponse, il m'embrassa à perdre haleine, sa langue batailla avec la mienne. Il mit fin à notre baiser son front sur le mien.

- On rentre, je suis fatiguée.

- OK.

En rentrant, nous nous aimions avec tendresse et nous endormions.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Je venais d'être réveiller par ma Bella, qui gémissait dans son sommeil, et moi, rien que de l'entendre comme ça, m'excitait au plus haut point. Surtout que maintenant, c'était mon prénom qu'elle gémissait.

J'étais derrière son dos comme toujours pour dormir, je commençais à glisser ma langue de son cou au lobe de son oreille que je suçais. Je descendis mes mains le long de ses flancs et les faisais passer devant pour prendre ses seins en coupe et les malaxais. Elle ondula son bassin contre ma queue en érection, mais elle ne se réveilla toujours pas. Je fis rouler un de ses tétons entre mes doigts et descendis mon autre main vers son mont de vénus, déjà bien humide. Je tournais mon pouce sur son clitoris, elle gémit de plus belle. J'entrais deux doigts en elle pour la pomper. Au bout d'un moment, elle se réveille.

- Hum... Edward continue.

_- _Bonjour... _Je la pénétrais de ma belle longueur, _mon amour.

- Ho ouiii... Edward !

- Putain Bella... tu es si serrée comme ça...

- Plus vite bébé... encore

Je ressortis d'elle et la réinvestis d'un grand coup de rein. Je le refis plusieurs fois, ensuite j'adoptais un rythme soutenu. Elle rejetait sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, signe qu'elle était proche. Elle descendait sa main pour se caresser.

- Oh Bella !... j'adore te voir te toucher... regarde-moi._ Elle tourna sa tête et agrippa ma nuque..._

_- _EDWARD JE JOUISSSS ! _Je donnais quelques coups de rein et partis à mon tour._

_- _PUTAIN BELLAAAA !_Je lui mordis l'épaule..._

- Edward, tu me réveilles comme ça tous les matins si tu veux. _Elle se mordit la lèvre_

M_on dieu qu'elle était sexy !_

_**BELLA POV**_

Nous étions en train de déjeuner dans le salon, qu'on nous apporta les résultats de ma prise de sang. J'étais bien enceinte, nous avions rendez-vous à 14 heures à l'hôpital et il était déjà 12h30. Nous nous étions couchés tard hier.

Une heure plus tard, nous attendions dans le salle d'attente. Charlotte, ma gynécologue, s'avança vers nous et nous fit rentrer.

- Bonjour Bella, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, merci... Tenez, je vous apporte les résultats que j'ai reçu ce matin.

- Alors, vous êtes enceintes de 5 semaines. Vous avez conçu ce bébé aux alentours du 20 novembre, ce qui fait que vous devriez accoucher vers le 20 Aout.

Je calculais dans ma tête. Ma première fois avec Edward était le 22 novembre et vu l'air pensif d'Edward, il devait compter lui aussi. Je me tournais vers lui, il haussa les sourcils avec son sourire en coin.

_Les mec et leur machisme..._

- Tu es fière de toi.

- Oh que oui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Sans paraître indiscrète.

- C'est le jour où nous avons fait l'amour la première fois.

- Monsieur peut-être fière, mais ça veux aussi dire que Bella est très féconde.

_Et bam, dans les dents Cullen !_

Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire. Edward, lui, ne rit pas du tout, c'était comme si elle lui avait dit qu'il était comme n'importe quel homme et ça pour Edward, c'était dur.

Je montais sur la table d'examen, elle me fit l'échographie et là, je vis la plus belle chose aux monde mon bébé. Ce fut à ce moment là, que je savais que j'étais faite pour être mère, pour m'occuper de lui et de mon compagnon. Je pensais ne jamais être aussi heureuse, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis battre son cœur, le plus beau son du monde. Je pleurais avec Edward.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Papa, voilà le mot qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je ferais tout pour lui et sa mère, mon enfant sera autant ma raison de vivre que sa maman, je le savais maintenant que j'étais rien sans eux.

J'étais mélomane et musicien, et entendre le cœur de note bébé était le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Charlotte nous laissa un peu d'intimité, je regardais ma Bella. Je pleurais et la serrais dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais avec plein de reconnaissance et d'amour pour elle.

- Merci trésor, tu ne me fais un merveilleux cadeau : porter notre enfant. Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux.

- Merci à toi aussi, je sais que notre enfant sera magnifique et choyez de tous _elle pensa sûrement à sa mère..._

- Je t'aime ma puce, je sais que tu fera une maman formidable.

- Je t'aime mon cœur.

Nous étions ressortis avec des photos de notre bébé. Nous nous trouvions dans un magasin à la recherche de tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un album avant la naissance de notre enfant. Bella voulait que l'on puisse mettre les échographie, les impressions de chacun, les photos de son ventre de femme enceinte, tous les choix de prénom qu'on allait faire...

- Bella, est-ce qu'on le dit à tout le monde en arrivant à Seattle.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi on leur cacherait, surtout que le bébé va bien.

- Ouais tu as raison.

Demain, nous partions pour Phœnix et sincèrement, j'espérais que ça irait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : _tourner la page_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Nous avions pris un vol de nuit, pour arriver ce matin_**. **_Nous étions à présent avec mon père et Charlie, qui voulaient aussi venir, Bella et moi devant le portail de chez sa mère, mon amour était comme l'autre jour à la villa, accroupie par terre et terrifiée de voir sa mère. J'étais assis en face d'elle et je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. J'avais une solution, qui pouvait la décider à bouger.

- Charlie, papa vous pouvez nous laisser deux minutes s'il vous plait ?

- Pourquoi ? Je suis son père et jamais plus je laisserai sa mère lui faire du mal.

- Et moi c'est ma femme, je vous demande juste deux minutes. Après, vous viendrez avec nous.

- Edward a raison vient Charlie.

- Merci papa.

Je posais ma main sur la joue de Bella, elle releva ses superbes yeux bleus vers moi.

- Mon amour, tu n'a pas avoir peur. Je te l'ai dit, je serai là.

_- _Je ne veux pas la voir._ Je posais une main sur son ventre_

- Si tu ne trouves pas la force de lui dire ce que tu penses, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seule : notre bébé te donnera toujours la force nécessaire de l'affronter.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, une femme enceinte est toujours plus forte.

- OK, merci Edward, tu as toujours les mots pour me rassurer... je t'aime mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Allez, viens ! Allons botter le cul de ta mère.

Elle rigola et je l'aidai à se relever. Je la pris par la taille et on retourna voir nos pères.

- Ma chérie, je sais que j'aurais dû me montrer plus autoritaire vis-à-vis de ta mère, mais jamais plus je te laisserai.

- C'est pas grave papa... et puis, tu es là aujourd'hui.

Nous étions actuellement devant la maison. Bella frappa à la porte, une femme assez jeune, vêtue seulement d'une nuisette nous ouvrant la porte. Bella demanda si Renée était là. Le choc de voir une femme comme ça chez sa mère se peignit sur le visage de ma belle... et c'est une Renée également vêtue d'une nuisette, qui arriva devant nous. Elle se mit à rire comme une hystérique.

- Oh, mais que vois-je, ma chère fille, rentrez ! _Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme_... Je te vois plus tard, Jenny Chérie.

Elle embrassa son amante sur la bouche, comble de l'horreur pour ma Bella. Je la pris contre mon torse, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et l'entraîna dans la maison.

- Renée, tu pourrais avoir un minimum de décence surtout devant Bella.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es assez prude pour ne pas vouloir profiter des opportunités que Démétri voulait t'offrir.

Je m'abstenais de ne pas m'en mêler. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ce que cet ordure de Démétri avait fait subir à sa propre fille. Je voyais Bella poser la main sur son ventre et regardait sa mère. Je n'avais jamais vu mon ange avec un regard aussi dur et froid. Ca m'en donnait des frissons dans le dos.

- Comment peux-tu encore te supporter ? Démétri m'a enlevée, a failli me violer avec cette garce de Heidi... Je pensais que tu avais atteint des sommets en le laissant me tromper pendant des années, mais non. Toi, tu l'autorises à me faire subir des horreurs pareilles... Je suis juste venue te dire que tu n'étais rien pour moi, mais surtout... je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète, pas ton père m'a déjà menacée. Comme d'habitude Isabella, tu ne sers à rien, tu arrives trop tard. Tu es vraiment pathétique.

Cette femme était un véritable monstre, je serrais les points pour contenir la rage qui montait en moi. Bella prit mes mains et les posaient sur son ventre, nos doigts entremêlés, histoire de me calmer. Elle était courageuse de supporter tout ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, je t'ai toujours obéi, alors pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

- Tu m'a volé ma jeunesse, je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je ne souhaitais que m'amuser profiter de la vie et toi, tu as tout gâché.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre d'égoïsme Renée, vénale et inutile. C'est toi qui n'est rien. Le jour où ton cher Aro ne sera plus là... qui sera là pour toi ? Personne, tu seras seule, alors que Bella sera entourée de ses amis et sa famille.

À ce moment-là, Aro sortait de la chambre de Renée, lui claqua les fesses au passage. Elle rigola comme une dinde.

_Écœurants et vulgaires, ces deux-là !_

- Je ne te permets pas de lui parler ainsi, Charlie.

- Aro évidemment tu es ici.

- Renée ne s'amuse jamais avec une autre femme sans moi, tu devrais le savoir Carlisle.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud Aro, je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles de ma femme...

- Moi, je ne veux plus que vous approchiez Bella.

- Pour qui te prends-tu Edward ? Bella appartient à mon fils.

- Elle est avec moi, je ne la laisserai pas. Elle m'aime et je l'aime.

- Elle reviendra vers lui.

- Pas de menace Aro, tu sais ce qui t'en couterait._ Il pâlit aux menaces de Charlie..._

- OK, c'est bon, vous pouvez partir. Nous vous laisserons.

- Tu es toujours aussi séduisant Carlisle. Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là. _Cette femme était une grande malade_

- Arrête, tu me dégoutes.

- Isabella, tu as au moins une qualité : ton goût en matière d'homme. J'ai rarement vu d'homme aussi beau que ton Edward. _J'aimais plaire, mais là..._

Je réprimais une grimace. Après ça, nous quittions cette maison de malheur, sans nous retourner. Nous allions déjeuner et ensuite nous repartions dés ce soir pour Seattle. J'étais assis à coté de Bella, ma main dans la sienne. Elle semblait étrangement sereine.

Ça va trésor ? Tu a l'air de bien prendre les choses.

- James m'a expliqué que j'avais déjà fait le deuil de la relation avec ma mère, le jour où je suis venu à Seattle. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'une finalité de mon passé, je me sentais soulagé et voulais me tourner vers notre avenir. _Elle me faisait un clin d'œil, elle pensait à notre bébé..._

- Dis donc vous deux, vous avez l'air étranges depuis ce matin.

- Non pourquoi vous nous dites ça, Charlie ?

- Je ne sais pas, une impression.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tout vas bien.

- Je sens pourtant que vous nous cachez quelque chose.

- Bébé, tu veux leur dire ou attendre les autres ?

- Comme tu veux, Bella...

_- _Edward a quelque chose a vous dire. _Merci mon amour, sympa. J'allais me faire tuer par Charlie..._

- Voilà... Bella et moi allons avoir un bébé pour le mois d'Aout.

- Mais Bella, vous venez à peine de vous connaître... Toi, Edward, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne va pas la laisser tomber ?

- Je l'aime, je pensais que vous le saviez déjà...

- On le sais fils, mais admets que votre relation est récente...

- STOP ! _Ma Bella était énervée... _Je viens de sortir ma mère de ma vie, qui voulait toujours dicter ma conduite, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

- OK Bella calme-toi, si vous êtes sûrs de vous, alors je suis heureux pour vous.

- Moi aussi.

- Nous l'annoncerons demain à tout le monde à la villa.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes dans les annonces... je fréquente Carmen depuis Noël, je suis bien avec elle.

_**BELLA POV**_

Je me levais pour enlacer mon père. J'étais contente pour lui, papa aussi a beaucoup subi les frasques de cette femme, qui se dit être ma mère. Il avait droit maintenant de vivre heureux avec une femme douce et gentille, comme l'était Carmen.

Nous étions arrivés vers deux heures du matin chez nous. Nous nous étions déshabilles et directement endormis, épuisés.

Le lendemain, je désirais réveiller mon homme en lui procurant du plaisir. Je me retournai et vis qu'il avait déjà une belle érection. Je commençais par lui embrasser le cou et tracer des baisers mouillés le long de ses abdos. Edward était musclé, mais pas trop, il était parfait. J'arrivais à son sexe, fièrement dressé pour moi. Je passais un grand coup de langue dessus, ce qui faisait gémir Ed et le réveillait. Il avait le sommeil léger. Je le branlais de ma main et remontais l'embrasser.

- Bonjour bébé.

- Humm... Bonjour... trésor...

Il m'attrapait la nuque et forçait l'accès de ma bouche, sa langue dansant avec la mienne.

- Continue ma puce... Donne-moi du plaisir dans ta merveilleuse bouche.

- A tes ordres, mon chéri.

Je faisais ce qu'il me dit, le prenant dans ma bouche. Il retombait sur l'oreiller, la tête rejetée en arrière. Edward grogna de plaisir, je continuais de le sucer un peu, puis je lui pris la queue dans ma main et lui suçais les deux couilles.

- Ho ouii Bella... continue...

- Regarde-moi te sucer bébé...

Il me regarda, alors que je le repris dans ma bouche. Il explosa, hurlant sa jouissance. J'avalais son sperme et je remontais me mettre à califourchon sur lui, en m'empalant directement sur sa bite.

- Edward... humm

- T'es trop bonne... ma puce

Il donna des coup de rein puissants à l'encontre des miens. Il prit mon téton gauche entre ses doigts et mordilla l'autre entre ses dents. J'en voulus plus, il me mit sur le dos, mes jambes sur ses épaules et se ré-enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde.

- HO OUII ! PLUS FORT !

- Comme ça ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

- Ho humm... ouii bébé.

Je descendis ma main et pinçai mon clito gonflé. Edward accéléra encore en me regardant, hypnotisé de me voir faire.

- Caresse-toi... t'es trop bandante...

Je hurlais mon plaisir dévastée, entraînant mon homme, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il était magnifique dans sa jouissance.

- HUMM... EDWARDDD !

- BELLA PUTAINNN !

Il retomba sur moi, en se retenant sur ses bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux, il roula sur le côté. On se regarda, se souriant. Il fallait que je me confie à mon chéri.

- Bébé ?

- Humm...

- Je suis enfin sereine, je veux dire depuis hier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules, je vais enfin pouvoir avancer sans craindre Renée et les Volturi.

- Je suis content pour toi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, mais je t'ai trouvée très courageuse et je suis extrêmement fièr de toi, de ce que tu a accompli et aussi que tu m'aies choisi... je t'aime trésor.

- Je ne t'ai pas choisi, tu fait parti de moi... je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais, les larmes aux yeux, émue. Edward avait cette capacité de me rendre meilleure et de me montrer à quel point j'étais exceptionnelle pour lui.

Nous prenions notre petit déjeuner. Edward voulait absolument trouver mes vêtements, le temps que je me lave.

_**EDWARD POV**_

J'aimais bien de temps en temps, choisir les tenues de Bella. J'avais toujours fait attention à mon apparence et ma douce aussi. Aujourd'hui, je choisissais une robe noire, style année 50, avec un décolleté plongeant, qui mettait sa magnifique poitrine en valeur, des chaussures beiges et noires avec talons qui allongaient ses jambes, parce qu'il fallait dire ce qui était à Bella un corps parfait. Je voulais avoir une allure bad boy à coté de Bella, qui serait dans un style assez sage. Je ne me rasais pas, je mettais un jean noir, chemise noire avec les premiers boutons ouverts.

Bella venait de sortir de la salle de bain, elle se figea en me voyant. Je lui fis mon sourire en coin, elle se mordit la lèvres en rougissant.

- Je vois que ma tenue te plait.

- Plus que ça, tu es magnifique.

- Merci.

Je l'embrassais sur la bouche et la laissas s'habiller. Elle me rejoignit dans le salon, une vraie beauté. Ma Bella avait une véritable classe naturelle.

- Tu es sublime, mon amour.

- Merci mon cœur... tu es prêt ?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

Arrivés à la villa, tous le monde était là. Nous n'avions pas ouvert la porte, que ma sœur me serra dans ses bras et prit la main de Bella, avant de la traîner dans la maison.

- Hé ! Alice doucement.

- Non, Bella ! Papa a dit que vous aviez une annonce à faire et je ne veux pas attendre.

_- _ALICE ! Lâche-là... _Je n'étais pas sympa de lui crier dessus, mais merde ,ma puce était enceinte_

_- _Oh, ça va, t'énerve pas ! Je ne vais pas te la casser _elle se taisait, pas bon. Elle avait tout compris_. Oh mon dieu !_... Trop forte ma jumelle, je posais ma main sur sa bouche_

- Tais-toi p'tit lutin et rentre.

- Oh lala, je suis trop contente.

_- _ALICE ! _On avait crié en même temps..._

- OK OK ! Je rentre.

Elle rentra, je mis un bras autour de la taille de ma belle et j'embrassais son front. Je rigolais de son air incrédule.

- Ta sœur est..

- Incroyable, je sais..

- Chiante chéri, ta sœur est chiante. Elle a faillit tout dire avant nous. _Je rigolais_

- Allez, viens Bella... tout le monde nous attend.

Tout le monde nous embrassa, mon frère comme d'habitude, faisait tourner Bella dans ses bras.

- Mais merde, arrêtez de me la secouer comme ça.

- Edward, calme-toi ! On va pas la casser ta chérie.

Ma Alice trépigna d'impatience, Bella rigola de ma réaction. Nos pères, quant à eux, nous regardaient malicieux. Misère, il était tant de leur dire, on ne pouvait rien cacher dans cette famille. Je la pris contre mon torse, comme ça, pas de danger. J'étais très protecteur avec les femmes qui m'entouraient, mais là, il s'agissait de ma Bella et de mon bébé.

- S'il vous plait, Bella et moi avons une annonce à faire _allez 1,2,3... _Bella est enceinte.

_- _HAAAA ! Super je vais être grand-mère... _on savait de qui Alice tenait son côté pile électrique_

Toute la famille nous félicitait. Ensuite, nous passions au salon. Je pris Bella sur mes genoux, nos mains liées sur son ventre.

- La naissance est prévu quand ?_ Nous demanda ma mère_

- Normalement, le 22 Aout.

- Je veux pas vous paraître, pessimiste mais... _je vis où Charlie voulait en venir_

- Oui, nous sommes sûr que je sois le père, Bella l'a quitté au mois d'Octobre et nous avons fait l'amour la première fois le 22 Novembre pour être exact. Mon ange n'a eu que moi après sa rupture.

- Du premier coup, tu es un bon, Eddie, je suis fière de toi.

Ma Bella éclat de rire. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Charlotte. Je la pinçais gentiment, elle redoubla d'hilarité.

- Tu as fini de te payer ma tête.

- Pas là, non... _merci sympa_

- Il lui arrive quoi au microbe ?

- Edward était trop fière de lui, mais Charlotte lui a dit que c'était également parce que je suis très féconde.

Voilà, tout le monde se paie ma tête, Bella m'embrassa et me glissa à l'oreille.

- Bébé, même si je suis très féconde, moi je sais surtout que tu es le seul à me faire grimper au rideau. _La Bella démon était de retour et mon érection aussi_

_- _Maman, on mange dans combien de temps ? _Bella me regarda sans comprendre, ça n'allait pas durer..._

- Dans une demie heure !

- OK, je monte avec Bella !

Je me levais avec elle dans mes bras, histoire de cacher la bosse dans mon pantalon. Mon frère, qui avait bien compris, rigola, mais ce fit reprendre par Rosalie. Je lui parlais à l'oreille.

- Tu va voir mon ange, je vais te faire grimper au rideau tout de suite.

_**BELLA POV**_

_Oh mon dieu, j'étais en feu !_

Edward venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre d'un grand coup de pied. Il me posa à terre et me plaqua contre le mur, avant de se jeter sur mes lèvre. Il goûta ma bouche de sa langue avec hardeur, tira sur ma lèvre inférieure et me regarda, de ses yeux noirs de désir.

- Pas de préliminaire trésor, je vais te prendre là, tout de suite.

Je gémis. Il souleva ma robe et enleva mon string. J'étais déjà prête pour lui et m'attaquais à la ceinture de son jean, le baissant, ainsi que son boxer.

- Bella, tu es trempée.

- Humm... juste pour toi...

Il me souleva et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Il débuta ses vas et viens forts, mais doux à la fois. Il me tint d'un bras sous les fesses et l'autre appuyé sur le mur. J'étais proche de ma délivrance, Edward aussi, je pus le voir, puisqu'il serra les dents. Je descendis trouver mon clitoris, je le pinçais. Je voulais que mon homme me regarde.

- Edward... Regarde-moi

- Humm... Bella... jouis pour moi...

Quelque coup de rein plus tard, je me libétais en mordant ma main pour ne pas crier et Edward me mordit le cou. Mon homme releva son visage, son front contre le mien. Il me reposa par terre, tout en me gardant contre lui.

- Je t'aime bébé.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour... je crois qu'avec nos marques, on est grillé..._ il rigola_

- C'est pas grave mon cœur, laisse-moi faire... la meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque.

Nous nous redescendions main dans la main, prêt à faire front. Em nous regarda malicieux.

_- _Microbe _il passa la main dans mon cou... _jolie marque...

- Tu crois quoi, que je suis la vierge Marie ? Je ne suis pas tombée enceinte par hasard. _Emmett me_ _regarda, la bouche grande ouverte_, _Mon homme était plié en deux_

_Ben quoi, c'est vrai !_

On passa à table et Emmett attaqua encore.

- En plus, tu es une crieuse. Tu t'es mordu la main... _oh il me gonflait à la fin_

- Pourquoi, Rosalie ne dit rien avec toi ? Sinon inquiète-toi de tes performances.

- Bella, tu peux épargner ton vieux père...

- C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Stop, Emmett tu la laisses, Bella ne lui réponds pas. _Merci Esmée !_

Après ça, la bonne humeur était de mise. J'avais définitivement une vie parfaite maintenant, rien ne pouvait me la gâcher.


	13. Chapter 13

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'écris juste pour vous prévenir que j'arrêtais d'écrire sur FF, comme je l'avais déjà signalé le peu de reveiw que je reçois me conforte dans l'idée que mon histoire ne dois pas intéressé beaucoup.

je n'en veux à personne c'est ainsi, je continuerais pour moi mais plus ici.

Je tenais à remercier mes quelques lectrice ainsi que Coraline qui m'a énormément aidée et soutenue.


	14. Chapter 14

comme on dit il n'y a que les c***s qui ne changent pas d'avis.

j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me dis que je ne peux pas vous laisser sans la suite de mon histoire surtout que la partie qui me tiens le plus à coeur n'est pas arrivée.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : <em>Surprise de taille pour la Saint Valentin<em>

_**BELLA POV**_

Nous étions maintenant le quatorze février et aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin. Le drame, c'était que je ne savais pas du tout quoi offrir à Edward. Chaque fois que j'avais une idée, j'en parlais aux filles et chaque fois, elle me disaient que mon idée n'allait pas. Il était quatorze heures et j'étais toute seule. Mon chéri était parti au conservatoire depuis huit heures ce matin, il avait une nouvelle composition à créer. En fait, l'inspiration lui était venue comme ça, ce matin et du coup, il ne voulait pas me déranger. Il a dû partir pour le conservatoire.

J'étais maintenant à trois mois de grossesse, je me portais comme un charme : pas de nausée, pas d'étourdissements, mais par contre une libido au taquet et un Ed ravi. On avait toujours été demandeur tous les deux, mais là, c'était intense, tout comme notre couple. Je n'avais pratiquement pas pris de poids et j'avais un petit ventre. Ma gynécologue Addison me disait que c'était normal. Addison Montgomery était une collègue de Carlisle, c'était lui qui me l'avait conseillée, elle était super.

J'étais encore dans mon salon à lire, lorsqu'on sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Alice, Rosalie,Victoria, Carmen et Esmée.

- Heu... Bonjour... _que faisaient-elles toutes là ?_

- Bonjour Bella, Edward te prépare une surprise pour la Saint Valentin, cet après-midi. Nous avons deux heures pour te préparer.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises, Alice.

- Celle-là, tu vas l'adorer, je te jure.

Vaincue, je les laissais entrer. Nous allions dans ma salle de bain.

- Par contre, tu ne dois rien voir de ce que l'on fait, alors..

Avant que je dise quelques chose, je me retrouvais les yeux bandés.

- Maintenant, c'est Rosalie qui va te laver et mettre tes sous-vêtements. Ensuite, nous reviendrons, on sait que tu es plus à l'aise avec Rosalie.

- Je me suis déjà lavée et ça m'étonnerait qu'Edward vous ait dit de choisir ma lingerie.

- Oui, mais je veux que tu sois parfaite et pour la lingerie c'est moi, je veux que tu sois resplendissante pour lui. Après tout, première grossesse et premier véritable amour, ça se fête.

- Tu as raison.

J'avais confiance en Rosalie. Elle me lava de la tête au pied, on avait bien rigolé, étant donné que je ne voyais rien : ouvre la bouche, ferme-la, rince toi la bouche, lève les pieds et ainsi de suite...

Je fus ravie, que malgré qu'on se voyait un peu moins, on ait gardé une grande complicité, ma Rose et moi. D'ailleurs, on se gardait le mercredi midi pour manger toutes les deux.

- Ah ! ma Bella, j'aurais tout fait avec toi.

- Là pour le coup, ce n'est pas moi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, à part que tu n'oublieras jamais cette journée... OK ! Je rappelle les filles.

Je les entendis rentrer dans la chambre.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Je vous croies, Esmée.

- Maintenant, la coiffure et le maquillage, je t'enlève le bandeau pour te maquiller les yeux. Je te préviens, tu les ouvres, je t'enfonce le crayon dedans. _Elle était drôle cette Alice..._

Et c'était comme ça durant deux heures. Je les entendais chuchoter. J'avais même cru entendre Esmée pleurer.

- Esmée vous pleurez ?

- Mais non ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas... maintenant que tu es prêtes, nous allons t'emmener à ton rendez-vous avec Edward.

Elles m'installaient dans la voiture d'Esmée, puisque ce fut elle qui était à mes côté. Elle me guida maintenant, dans ce que je reconnus de l'herbe sous mes pieds. Je devais être dans un parc, j'entendis des gens chuchoter, elle posa ma main sur un bras, mais ce n'était pas Edward, je reconnais toujours son parfum.

- Tu es prêtes Bella ? Je t'enlève ton bandeau.

Elle me l'enleva et là, le choc. Si je ne me tenais, pas je crois que je serais tombée. Je pleurais, tellement je fus heureuse. Edward m'offrait pour la Saint Valentin notre MARIAGE.

C'était mon père qui me conduisait vers Edward, souriant et fier de me conduire à l'autel, qui fut installé dans le jardin de la villa Cullen. J'avais une somptueuse robe de mariée. J'avançais vers lui, mon homme, mon Edward, qui me souriait et me regardait comme si j'étais la seule devant lui. Nous étions connectés, dans notre bulle.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Mon ange, ma Bella, celle qui serait ma femme, bientôt. J'avais eu cette idée de mariage, il y a un mois, quand elle m'avait dit que la chose qu'elle regrettait le plus dans sa grossesse inopinée était de ne pas mettre notre enfant au monde avec le même nom de famille que nous. A partir de là, j'avais tout organisé avec ma famille. Ce n'était pas un grand mariage, mais c'est le nôtre. Tout le monde était là, c'était le principal. J'avais demandé la main de Bella à Charlie, il m'avait dit en rigolant « je ne me vois pas privée ma fille et son enfant, d'un mari et d'un père ».

Bella s'avança vers moi, elle rayonna, tout comme moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle, en robe de mariée avec notre bébé bien au chaud dans son ventre. Je posais un genoux devant elle, elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

- Bella, mon amour, la première fois que je t'ai vue ici dans la villa, j'ai cru voir un ange. Je t'ai trouvée magnifique. Ensuite, nous avons appris à nous connaître et j'ais su après une semaine passée avec toi, que c'était toi, la femme de ma vie, celle qui me redonnerait confiance en l'amour. Aujourd'hui, tu portes le fruit de notre amour, notre bébé, c'est pourquoi je te demande... Isabella, Marie Swan veut-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, je le veux... je t'aime.

Je lui mis son alliance, que j'avais choisi avec Rose. L'officier reprit la cérémonie.

- Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Elle me mit mon Alliance.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme... vous po...

Je ne le laissais pas finir, que j'embrassais déjà ma femme, Bella Cullen. J'étais heureux et comblé.

- Je t'aime Bella Cullen.

- Je t'aime aussi... je suis une Cullen... c'est bon, je peux accoucher tranquille.

Je rigolais et la fis tourner dans les airs, ivre d'amour pour elle. Elle rigola avec moi, heureuse également.

- Ton alliance te plaît ? Je l'ai choisie avec Rosalie.

- Oui, elle me plait énormément _Rosalie enlaça Bella_.

- Félicitations à vous deux... tu vois ma belle, je t'avais dit que tu n'oublierais pas cette journée.

- Merci Rosalie.

Toute le monde vint nous voir et nous féliciter. Nous avions installés un grand chapiteau dans le jardin de mes parents. Nous avions des tables rondes et une décoration sur le thème de la musique. Ma femme était en admiration devant le lieu de réception.

- Oh Edward!... chéri c'est magnifique. _Je lui embrassais le front _

- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

- J'aime beaucoup ton alliance aussi. _Elle déposa un baiser dessus_

Bella était toujours pleine de tendresse, notre bébé aurait une maman remplie d'attention et d'amour. Mon alliance était en or blanc avec un diamant dessus, celle de ma femme était également en or blanc, servit de diamant avec un papillon sur le dessus. Elle m'a plu tout de suite avec le symbole de ma Bella : le papillon.

Emmett prit ma femme dans ses bras et comme d'habitude la souleva de terre. Je m'étais résigné à dire quelque chose à Emmett.

_Un vrai gamin, mon ours de frère._

- Ah je suis content pour vous, tu es resplendissante microbe.

- Merci nounours... je suis très heureuse.

- Il ne te reste plus cas en faire autant. _Il ne ferait jamais aussi fort que moi..._

- Tu sais Edward, le week-end dernier, on es parti en amoureux avec ma chérie... ben en fait, on s'est marié à Las Végas. _Ah ! Ben si, il faisait fort_. _Alors là, j'étais sur le cul, je pensais surtout à Rosalie, qui allait se faire tuer par ma belle..._

_- _ROSALIE ! E_lle avait du coffre ma femme, Rosalie arriva..._merci pour ta confiance.

- Emmett, tu pouvais pas attendre pour lui dire... _elle lui claqua l'arrière de la tête_

_- _Pas fait exprès... _un vrai gamin pris en faute..._

- Écoute, je voulais attendre que tu sois mariée pour te le dire, je sais que ça te tenait à cœur de porter le nom de ton enfant et je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, en portant le nom Cullen et toi pas encore. _Oh merde, elle pleurait ma puce..._

Je la serrais dans mes bras, je détestais la voir pleurer.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous... mais j'aurais voulu être là...

- Bella, c'est pas grave, on est là ensemble, c'est le principale... _ah les hormones de femme enceinte... _

Elle avait un air rêveur en disant ça. J'enlaçais le frangin et Rosalie prit ma femme dans ses bras. Ensuite, Bella se dirigea vers le podium, elle ne regarda que moi et prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, en me levant ce matin, je n'aurais jamais pensé être mariée cet après-midi. Edward, tu es mon tout, je ne suis rien sans toi. Un jour, tu m'as dit « je t'appartiens autant que tu m'appartiens » ça n'a jamais était aussi vrai. Tu m'as aussi dit « l'amour ne s'explique pas, il se vie », je voulais te dire que je ne suis complète, que depuis le jour où j'ai posé le regard sur toi. Mes plus beau moments, je les ai passés avec toi et seulement toi... je t'aime.

Je montais sur l'estrade, pris le visage de ma femme en coupe et l'embrassai d'un baiser mouillé des nos larmes. A bout de souffle, je posais mon front contre le sien.

- Merci...Je t'aime mon amour.

- Attends, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose _Ma Bella avait tendance à changer de conversation..._s'il vous plaît, je voulais aussi vous dire que Rosalie ne s'appelle plus Hale, mais Cullen. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à table, bon appétit. _Qu'est ce que je disais ? Elle changeait encore de conversation_.

Je rigolais de la tête que faisaient Rosalie et Emmett. Ma belle était un vrai petit démon parfois, ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Je tirais sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Je mis mon bras sur le haut de sa chaise et lui caressai la nuque.

_**BELLA POV**_

- Bella, Cullen ou Swan, tu es toujours un vrai petit démon.

- Le nom ne change pas la personne et puis tu pourras t'en rendre compte ce soir que je reste un démon. _Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et me la mordis._

- Bella, ne me cherche pas maintenant, la soirée n'est pas finie.

_- _Tu m'aimes quand même _je lui fis une moue de petite fille..._

- Plus que tout et à jamais_... il m'embrassa le front_

Les serveur nous servaient les plats, c'étaient délicieux. J'avais une chance incroyable de pouvoir manger ce que je voulais sans grossir. Nous discutions, rigolions, je passais une soirée inoubliable.

Mon mari se leva et me prit la main. Il m'entraîna au milieu de la piste et un morceau de piano s'éleva dans les airs. Mon homme posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans la mienne. La musique était une magnifique berceuse, je reconnus la musique d'Edward, mais pas le morceau. Je croyais que c'était le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais composé. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Edward posa son front contre le mien, il avait les yeux fermés et sourit. Il nous balança sur la musique, nous étions seuls au monde, rien ne nous attegnais.

_- _Chéri ?_ Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens..._

- Oui mon amour...

- C'est toi qui a composé cette berceuse ?

- Ta berceuse, je l'ai composée pour toi, Bella's lullaby.

- Merci Edward elle est sublime_ je pleurais encore, saletés d'hormones._.. tu es une perle rare Edward Cullen et je t'aime.

- Je t'aime également trésor, tu es aussi une perle rare _il posa la main sur mon ventre... _notre bébé sera un véritable diamant.

Nous nous embrassions, sa langue caresse la mienne, nous étions interrompus par mon père.

- Je peux danser avec ma fille ?

- Bien sûr, Charlie, je vais danser avec ma mère...

- Es-tu heureuse ma fille ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été papa.

- Ton mari est un homme bien, je sais qu'il veillera sur vous, plus que je ne l'ai fait avec toi.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire et puis tu es là maintenant.

- Merci ma chérie, je t'aime tu sais et je serais toujours là à présent.

- Je sais et je t'aime aussi papa.

Je posais la tête sur le torse de mon père et lui la sienne sur le sommet de la mienne, puis Carlisle prit la place de mon père.

- Je suis content de t'avoir comme belle-fille, tu es une personne d'exception.

- Merci Carlisle, je me sens très bien dans votre famille.

- C'est aussi ta famille Bella... toi et mon fils, vous nous avez au moins invités à vos noces, pas comme mon autre garnement.

On rigola avec Carlisle, puis mon époux revint à mes côtés.

- Tu ne nous laisses pas ta femme facilement, Edward.

- Non, je n'aime pas la quitter, tout comme toi avec maman.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, je vais la retrouver.

Au bout de deux heures, tous le monde fut parti. Il ne restait plus que mon mari, ses parents et moi. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et jazz étaient déjà montés se coucher. Edward se trouvait dans mon dos, m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Mon ange tu viens, on monte, nous dormons ici ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions ce soir, s'il te plait trésor.

- OK, je te suis.

On souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Edward poussa la porte de la chambre, elle était plongée dans une ambiance romantique. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et des pétales de roses blanches, mes préférées, sur notre lit.

- Mon cœur, c'est tellement beau.

- C'est Alice qui a tout préparé _Edward me prit dans ses bras._..je ne te l'ai pas dit, tu es la plus belle des mariées que je n'ai jamais vu mon amour... je t'aime.

- Je t'aime bébé.

Mon mari plongea sa tête dans mon cou, y déposa des milliers de baisers et remonta sur ma joue, avant de m'embrasser doucement, mordillant ma lèvre. Il vient à la rencontre de ma langue, je gêmis et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Je voulais pour notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme, prendre notre temps, vénérer son corps. Je la portais dans mes bras et la posais avec délicatesse sur le lit. Je la regardais, l'admirais. Elle me sourit, je descendis lentement mon visage et partis dans son cou. Je l'embrassais, la léchais et continuais de baisers mouillés, vers son épaule jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. Je posais ma main dans la nuque de ma femme, elle se redressa. Je me mis à genoux, en continuant de l'embrasser, puis je passai dans son dos et défis les boutons de sa robe. A chaque bouton ouvert, j'embrassais sa peau, tellement douce et chaude. Une fois les boutons enlevés, je me remis face à elle. Je glissais doucement les manches, elle était à présent en soutien-gorge blanc et noir devant moi.

- Mon amour, tu es magnifique.

Elle m'enleva ma chemise et tout comme moi auparavant, elle embrassa mon torse à chaque fois que ma peau se dénudait. Je rallongeais ma belle, tournais ma langue autour de son téton et pris son autre sein dans ma main. Elle rejeta sa tête et j'en profiter pour téter, lécher, mordiller... Je passais ma tête sous sa robe, déposais des baisers sur ses cuisses, tout en enlevant sa culotte. Je passais un grand coup de langue sur son sexe trempé et suçais son clitoris gonflé.

- Plus Edward... j'ai besoin...

Elle empoignait mes cheveux et appuyait ma tête sur son intimité. Je rentrais ma langue en elle et pinçais son bouton de rose. Quelque vas et viens plus tard, elle explosa sur moi. Je me délectais de son goût et remontais vers elle. Ma femme était tellement prise dans son plaisir, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais changé. Je m'étais fait tatouer son prénom, juste au niveau de mon cœur. Elle me regarda une main sur la poitrine, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mon dieu ! Mon cœur c'est magnifique.

- Merci ma puce.

Elle se redressa, embrassa son prénom, gravé dans ma peau et défit la boucle de mon pantalon. Je l'aidais à l'enlever et me retrouvais nu devant elle, mon sexe fièrement dressé pour elle.

- Chéri tu étais à poil toute la journée sous ton costume ?

_- _Oui..._ elle me regarda mutine..._

Bella commença à descendre sa main sur mon érection et me branla, mais je voulais la sentir autour de moi tout de suite. Elle voulait enlever sa robe, mais je l'en empêchai.

- Je veux graver ce moment, moi te faisant l'amour en mariée et future maman.

Sa bouche forma un magnifique « oh », je me rallongeai sur ma femme, la pénétrai, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je débutais un doux, mais profond mouvement dans son antre.

- Humm, mon ange tu es... si belle.

- Oui... Edward... je... t'aime.

Ma passion pour son corps me gagnait, je posais sa jambe sur ma hanche et m'enfonçais plus durement en elle.

- HO... OUI BEBE...

- Bella... tu es ma femme... à moi... pour toujours... dis-le trésor.

- Oui.. à toi... toujours.

Elle me griffa le dos, elle était proche. Je butais au fond de son ventre. Elle descendit sa petite main entre nous, se pinça le clito et cria sa jouissance, en entraînant la mienne.

Je l'embrassais entre les seins, me redressais et m'allongeais sur le dos, ma femme à moitié allongée sur mon torse.

- Je t'aime Bella Cullen.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

- Mon ange...est-ce que la journée t'a plu ?_ Elle se redressa et me regarda_

- Oui, tout était parfait, mais même si on avait fait comme Rose et ton frère, j'aurais quand même étais contente, être ta femme suffit à mon bonheur.

Je levais son menton d'un doigt et recouvrais sa bouche de la mienne. Ma belle se leva pour enlever sa robe et là, elle était devant moi avec des bas blanc ornée de dentelle noir et des chaussures ivoire avec des diamants sur les talons. Moi, je bandais comme un fou de la voir comme ça, je ne pouvais empêcher ma main de descendre toute seule me soulager. Ma femme me regarda, rougit et gêmit de me voir faire.

- Trésor tu es une vrai déesse... viens _je lui tendis la main._

Elle monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, Bella se tenait à la tête du lit et balançait son joli petit cul devant mon nez. Je lui embrassais, caressais son dos et rentrais deux doigts en elle. Ma femme était déjà prête pour moi. Je remontais mes mains sur son bras et entremêlais nos doigts. Je la pénétrai d'un coup de rein puissant, je la pris fort. C'était bestial, je voyais ma verge entrer et sortir de sa chatte. Mes couilles claquaient sur ses fesses, le lit cognait sur le mur. Le plaisir montait en elle rapidement.

- EDWARD... C'EST TROP BON... VIENS BEBE...

- JOUIS POUR MOI... PUTAIN TU ES... CHAUDE

- CARESSE-MOI...

Je pinçais son téton et son clito . Elle se resserra puissamment sur ma bite, je me déversais en grande giclées dans son antre. Je lui caressais le dos ruisselant de sueur.

Je la portais sous la douche, nous nous lavions tous les deux, nous retournions au lit, nus. Son dos contre mon torse, nos mains sur notre bébé dans le ventre de sa mère.

_**BELLA POV**_

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et vis mon mari, sur le flanc, la tête posée sur sa main, qui me regardait avec amour et me sourit.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?

- Toujours quand tu es dans mes bras.

- Tu risques de bien dormir toute ta vie.

- Exact... on va bientôt se lever. Alice arrive dans quinze minutes pour te préparer... on part en voyage.

- QUOI ! _Je me redressais..._ mais on va où ?

- Où, je ne te le dis pas, pas de mariage sans voyage de noce... Par contre, si tu continues à m'agiter tes magnifiques seins devant mon nez, on ne va jamais partir.

Je lui sautais au cou, il rigolait et je partais en courant me laver. J'adorais les voyages.

- Bella, ne cours pas... le bébé. _Je lui tirais la langue_

_Très mature Bella bravo ! En plus, il me faisait un sourire en coin malicieux !_

_C'était déjà mon compagnon sexy, maintenant c'était mon mari à tomber..._

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice m'attendit déjà dans notre chambre, quand je sortis de la salle de bain. Edward et moi, nous passions tout nos week-end à la villa, je me plaisais ici. Même quand le bébé serait là, on continuerait de venir ici le dimanche.

- Bonjour Bella comment vas-tu ?... Tu sais, je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme belle-sœur.

- Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis contente... je ne sais pas où on va, mais je veux mettre un pantalon.

- OK, va pour un pantalon. Par contre, j'ai déjà fait ta valise.

Je mis un legging en cuir marron, un pull tunique de la même couleur et des bottines beiges. Je redescendis et retrouvai mon mari en bas de l'escalier. Nous embrassions tous le monde et partions dans sa voiture.

- Tu veux pas savoir où on va mon ange ? _Il avait son sourire en coin_

- Je ne m'appelle pas Edward Cullen, je peux patienter d'être à l'aéroport. _Petit coup de bluff..._

- Comment tu sais qu'on prends l'avion_ il avait une ride entre les yeux, signe qu'il réfléchissait_... Alice n'a pas tenue sa langue, il a fallu qu'elle te dise qu'on va en Italie. _Le bluff ça marchait..._

- Non Alice ne m'a rien dit elle, toi oui mon cœur.

- Je... tu... _il me regarda ahuri, il bafouilla, pauvre amour... _Oh ! Isabella Cullen, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Je suis trop contente d'aller dans le pays d'enfance de ta mère.

- Et moi je suis heureux de te le faire découvrir chérie.

Je partis pour l'Italie avec mon mari, le paradis.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : la lune de miel

_**PDV Bella**_

Nous étions dans l'avion en direction de l'Italie. J'étais toute exitée de découvrir le pays d'enfance de ma mère de cœur, Esmée. Elle m'avait beaucoup soutenue après ma visite chez ma génitrice, je la considérais d'ailleurs plus en tant que mère, que belle-mère. Carlisle disait que je ne lui ressemblais pas, d'un certain coté.

Nous descendions de l'avion, qui venait d'atterrir à Naples. Il faisait déjà nuit. Nous devions prendre la voiture de location, direction « la casa del sole ». Après une heure de trajet sur les routes sinueuse des montagnes, nous arrivions devant une grande bâtisse en pierre. Elle était magnifique.

- Chéri, c'est sublime, me réjouis-je.

- Et encore mon ange, tu n'a pas vu l'intérieur.

Mon mari gara la voiture dans le garage, me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la maison. La villa était un fabuleux alliage de moderne tout en gardant le côté ancien de la maison.

- Tu as raison, l'intérieur est aussi beau que l'extérieur, confirmai-je.

- Je te l'avait dit. Je monte les valises, installe-toi dans la salon et je te rejoins.

Il m'embrassa et monta les sacs. Il revint et mit mes pieds sur ses cuisses.

- Bébé, tu les as connu tes grands-parents ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Oui et je les adorais. Ils était comme ma mère : gentils et généreux. Mon grand-père Alessandro était d'une carrure impressionnante, le vrai patriarche et ma grand-mère Gina était une vraie mama italienne comme maman.

- Tes parents leur ressemblent alors ?

- Tout à fait !

- Ton père ne parle jamais de ses parents ?

- Mon père ne leur parle plus, m'avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Me enquis-je.

- Le père de papa est révérend d'une petite ville, près de Seattle. Il est très conservateur. Papa a eu une enfance très brimée par son père, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait et lorsqu'il a rencontré maman, qui était libre des ses mouvements, il n'a plus supporté mon grand-père. Du coup, ils se sont engueulés et mon grand-père a mis mon père dehors.

- C'est horrible, m'exclamai-je.

- Papa dit toujours que non, que grâce à l'amour de maman, il a gagné sa liberté. Sans ça, il serait toujours emprisonné avec son père.

- Oh, comme toi avec moi, sans ton amour, je ne serais pas ici.

- Je ne pense pas trésor, tu es beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraît. J'espère que notre petit amour aura ta force de caractère... je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Je me penchais vers lui, et l'embrassais, mais ce baiser ne me suffisait pas. Les hormones me jouaient des tours. Je montais à califourchon sur mon homme et je mordais gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue dansant sensuellemment avec la mienne. Il gémît et me regarda.

- Mon amour, tu es insatiable, me réprimanda-t-il.

-Les hormones, chéri, les hormones...

Il rigola

- J'aime de plus en plus quand tu es enceinte. _Il haussa les sourcils._

Il me fit basculer sur le canapé, m'embrassa sur la bouche, puis fit courir sa langue de mon cou jusqu'à mon décolleté. Je levais les bras et il me retira mon haut. Edward passa sa langue tout le long de la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Il finit par se mettre à genoux devant moi, tout en empaumant mes seins. Je n'étais plus que gémissement. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'avec ma grossesse, la patience n'était pas mon fort. Il m'enleva donc dans un même mouvement, pantalon et string. Il embrassa mon ventre et parla à notre bébé.

-On t'aimes petit cœur, on pense à toi toujours, je vais m'occuper de vous. _Je le trouve attendrissant_

Il se lève et se déshabille à son tour, il est à présent nu la verge tendu à bloc, il est musclé, fin et élancé, avec son sourire en coin, il est tout simplement magnifique et c'est mon mari. Je me mord la lèvre et lui tend la main, il se remet à genoux devant moi, met mes jambes sur ses épaules, je suis luisantes de désir, il dépose une pluie de baisers sur mes cuisses tout en s'approchant de mon pubis, il passe un grand coup de langue sur mes petites lèvres les écartes, il suce mon clito, lèche mordille, il est doué, il me connait plus que moi-même, je prend un de mes tétons et me caresse devant un Edward subjugué, il rentre sa langue dans mon sexe et tourne son pouce sur mon clitoris.

-Bébé..humm.. c'est trop bon...

- Mon ange, tu es trop belle... Humm...si sexy comme ça...

Je le regardai et je vis qu'il se caressait en même temps. Je n'en pouvais plus, si bien que je le voulais en moi. Je tirais sur ses épaules pour qu'il vienne. Il se mit sur moi et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Il me pénétra puissamment, nous gémissions tous les deux.

- Oh Ed...ouiii !...

- Bella... t'es si serrée... humide et chaude.

Il accéléra ses coup de rein, j'étais si proche, très proche. Je me pinçais le clito.

- Je vais... bébé...

- Viens trésor... jouis pour moi...

Je le regardai et je partis dans ma jouissance. Mon homme me suivit, deux coups de rein plus tard.

- HO... OUIIII !

- PUTAIN... BELLAAA !

Il retomba sur moi et embrassa mon cou. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta dans la chambre, où nous nous endormions aussitôt.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Il est neuf heures et je venais de me réveiller. Je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma femme et descendais lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'était le marché de Naples, juste à côté et je voulais y emmener ma Bella. Je déposais le plateau sur la cheminée de la chambre et la réveillais de doux baisers sur son visage.

- Trésor, réveille-toi.

- Humm, il est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures, il est tôt, mais je voudrais t'emmener au marché de Naples ce matin.

- OK...

- Ma puce, je vais me laver pendant que tu déjeunes. Tu as le plateau ici _je lui montrais le plateau du doigt..._je trouve tes affaires ?

- Si tu veux. 

- A tout de suite... je t'aime chérie.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour..._ elle m'embrassa._

Je cherchais ses vêtements : je trouvais un short en jean avec des collants opaques de couleur marron, un pull col roulé écru, une veste en cuir marron et des bottes beiges. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et allais me laver à mon tour.

Deux plus tard, nous déambulions dans les rues de Naples, main dans la main. Naples était vraiment une très belle ville, J'aimais beaucoup les marchés européens, ils étaient différents de ceux en Amérique, alors nous en profitions pour acheter des produits locaux. Nous allions ensuite manger dans une pizzéria.

- Humm, c'est délicieux.

- Mon ange pourrais-tu éviter de gémir ailleurs que dans l'intimité, c'est assez déstabilisant.

Pour toute réponse, elle remonta son pied le long de ma jambe jusqu'à mon entrejambe, qu'elle se mit à caresser. Elle voulait jouer, alors on allait jouer. Je lui pris et effectuai moi-même des vas et viens sur mon érection. Elle me regarda les yeux ronds.

- Ça va ma Bella ?

- Edward arrête, c'est moi qui joue et qui provoque. _Elle me regarda les bras croisés avec son air de petite fille._

- Et pourquoi tu serais la seule à jouer ?

- Parce que je suis enceinte, bourrée d'hormones et capricieuse.

J'éclatais de rire, ma femme était unique.

- Oh oui, tu es bourrée d'hormones pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais définitivement pas capricieuse.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi ma puce.

Nous finissions de manger. Nous partions ensuite voir le Vésuve pour ensuite nous promener sur la plage et le port. En fin de journée, nous rentrions à la maison. Ma femme monta se reposer le temps que je prépare le repas.

Une demie heure plus tard, je la rejoignis. Bella dormait encore, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Je me mis en face d'elle et l'embrassai sur son doux visage. Je commençais par son front, ses paupières et finis par ses lèvres. Elle se réveilla, notre baiser au départ doux prit vite de l'ampleur. Sa langue vint à l'encontre de la mienne, elle me poussa sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle ondula son bassin, nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

- Bella, tu es insatiable.

- Les hormones chéri, les hormones... j'ai envie de toi en moi tout de suite .

De l'entendre me parler comme ça me fit grogner et me rendit dur comme du marbre. Ma chérie se leva et de déshabilla devant mon regard envieux. Je décidais d'en faire autant et me retrouvais vite à poil, ainsi que ma femme. Elle se rallongea et je mis entre ses jambes, en frottant mon gland contre son centre humide.

- Viens bébé maintenant, je suis en feu là.

Je rentrais en elle d'un coup de rein habile et débutais un vas et viens bestial. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière. Je me baissais et mordillais son téton, tout en continuant mes coups de butoir.

- Bébé... je vais... Caresse-moi...

Je descendis ma main et lui pinçais le clitoris. Ses muscles commençaient à se resserrer autour de ma bite.

- Jouis Bella... viens pour moi.

Elle explosa sa jouissance, m'entrainant avec elle.

- EDWARD HO OUIII !

- PUTAIN BELLAAA !

Je posais ma tête entre ses seins, elle me caressa les cheveux. Je remontais vers elle et embrassais ses douce lèvres.

- Tu crois que ce sera toujours aussi intense entre nous, même après la naissance de notre petit trésor ?

- Pour moi oui, je t'aime tellement que je ne me vois pas me passer de toi et de ton corps.

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout chéri et moi non plus je ne me vois pas me passer de toi.

_**BELLA POV**_

Nous étions allongés tous les deux, sa tête entre mes seins.

- Mon ange tu veux rester là ou sortir après manger ?

- Je préfère rester là... je voudrais prendre un bain avec toi.

- Si tu veux, je vais le préparer.

- Bébé, je peux le faire. Je suis enceinte, pas malade.

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui le porte, alors laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

- OK, merci chéri !

Je l'embrassais, puis il se leva et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Mon mari était un Dieu, mais surtout il était adorable et plein d'attention pour moi. Je savais pourtant que pour les personnes externes, il était assez froid et arrogant.

- Bella, tu viens ? _Il passa sa tête à travers la porte._

- J'arrive !

Nous entrions tous les deux dans la baignoire, moi contre son torse, nos mains liées sur mon ventre.

- Edward, tu as déjà des idées de prénom ?

- Non pas encore et toi ?

- Non aucune... par contre je sais que j'aurais une préférence pour un garçon.

- Et pourquoi un garçon ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'espère un jour avoir une fille et je voudrais qu'elle puisse avoir un grand frère qui la protège.

- Ce serait bien mon ange.

- Je voudrais aussi qu'il soit aussi beau que son papa.

- Oh ! Merci ma puce et notre fille sera aussi belle que sa maman.

Nous finissions notre petit moment de détente, puis descendions manger. Vers vingt trois heures, nous montions nous coucher. Le reste de notre voyage se passa aussi bien.

Nous venions d'atterrir à Seattle et partions directement à l'appartement. Alice nous attendait devant le magasin, elle nous sauta dans les bras, visiblement heureuse de nous voir.

- Je suis trop contente de vous voir, votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

- Petit lutin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je regardais Edward étonnée. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Bébé pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ?

- Je connais ma sœur. Quand elle a se regard, il se passe quelque chose.

- Ben en fait... vous avez eu la visite de cette garce d'Irina dans la nuit. Elle a saccagé votre appart et en plus, elle a laissé un mot.

On ne prit même pas la peine de réponde à Alice et courions vers notre chez nous. C'était notre salon, qui ressemblait à l'heure actuelle à un vrai champ de bataille.

_**EDWARD POV**_

- Edward Cullen, je vais massacrer ton ex.

- Ce n'est pas mon ex. _Le regard qu'elle me lança, mauvais réponse._

- Ne joue pas sur les mots... et puis mon ex ne s'en prend pas à nous.

- Il t'a séquestrée !

- Peut-être, mais il s'en ait pas pris à notre maison.

- Mon ange, calme-toi, pense au bébé.

- Elle habite où ?

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

- Si tu ne me le dit pas, je demande à ton boulot... à toi de voir.

- OK OK... On n'y vas.

- Tu viens ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser ma femme enceinte affronter une folle pareille toute seule.

- Allons-y.

- Je viens aussi. Depuis le temps que je veux refaire le portrait de cette conne.

Nous étions devant chez Irina. Je n'avais pas le temps d'éteindre le moteur de ma voiture, que ma Bella était déjà devant la porte de l'immeuble. J'arrivais derrière elle et composais le code sur la porte de l'immeuble.

- Pour une fille qui était juste ton plan cul, tu connais bien son appart.

- Arrête Bella, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi.

- Hé bien, on va lui expliquer à elle.

Ma femme frappait de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'Irina. Je n'avais pas le temps de réagir, que le poing de Bella s'abattit sur le nez de l'autre.

_Elle était trop sexy quand elle était en colère._

_- _Mais ça va pas non, tu es folle !

-D'abord, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me tutoies pas. Ensuite, retouche une seule fois à ma maison ou mon mari, je te découpe en petit morceau. Edward est mon mari, je l'aime plus que tout. Jamais je ne le laisserait partir, à moins qu'il le veuille, alors oublie son existence.

_Elle avait un air effrayant et extrêmement sexy. Je l'aimais comme un fou mon ange..._

Sur ses paroles, Alice et ma femme retournaient à la voiture, non sans que ma sœur ne lui recolle une gifle à son tour.

- Pourquoi elle ? Je suis beaucoup mieux pour toi, se manifesta Irina.

- Tu ne me vois que comme ton magnifique collègue, tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître. Ma femme, elle elle me connait. Elle est tout pour moi, je ne vis à présent que pour elle et notre bébé. Ne t'approche plus de nous, c'est clair ou tu auras les flic sur le dos.

- Elle est enceinte ?

- Oui et je te prierais également de réparer les dégâts que tu as causé.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point. Tu as des goûts plus que douteux. Regarde la belle famille qu'elle avait avant.

- Ton avis, je m'en fous.

Je la laissais comma ça et repartais rejoindre les filles. Je m'approchais de ma Bella et l'embrassais avec fougue. Elle m'avait terriblement excité tout à l'heure.

- Je vous laisse, je ne veux pas voir ça.

Ma sœur repartit pour le magasin en taxi. Je pris la main de ma femme et l'emmenais dans une ruelle derrière l'immeuble. J'étais dur comme du marbre, il me la fallait tout de suite.

- Mon amour tu m'as rendu fou tout à l'heure à te battre comme ça pour nous. Je vais te baiser ici et maintenant.

Elle me regarda avec cet air mutin qu'elle avait quand elle me voulait également. Elle s'avança vers moi et défit directement les boutons de mon jeans, ainsi que mon boxer. Ma bite jaillit devant nous. Elle se lécha les lèvres prête à me dévorer. Je grognais et lui soulevais sa jupe sur ses hanches, avant de lui arracher son string, ce qui la fit gémir. Je rentrais directement un doigt en elle pour voir qu'elle était trempée. Elle me prit le doigt et le suça devant mon regard, que je savais bestial. Je la portais dans mes bras en la collant au mur et lui mordis le cou. Je la pénétrais d'un coup de rein. Nous gémissions tous les deux. Mes coups de butoir étaient violents, certes, mais je savais que c'était ce que nous voulions tous les deux.

- Chéri.. je vais... pas …

- Viens mon ange... jouis... pour moi...

Je passais une main entre nous et lui pinçais son petit bouton. Elle se resserra sur moi en criant sa jouissance, entraînant la mienne. Je posais mon front contre le sien, l'embrassais et la reposais par terre. Nous nous réajustions.

- Bébé j'ai plus de culotte.

- C'est pas grave trésor, on rentre à la maison.

-Vaux mieux ! Enceinte et sans culotte en pleine rue, ça fait désordre.

Je rigolais. Je lui pris la main et la ramenais à la voiture. Juste avant de monter en voiture, je la coinçais contre celle-ci et l'embrassais avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime mon ange, jamais je ne te laisserai.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Une fois Bella dans la voiture, je me retournai et aperçus Irina, qui nous regardait avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse. Je pensais que cette fois, elle avait compris que jamais ne vivrait sans ma femme.


	16. Chapter 16

****je voudrais dédié ce chapitre à mon fils que j'aime plus que tout il est ma plus grande peur et ma plus belle fierté

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : le tournant d'une vie<strong>

**PDV BELLA**

Nous étions déjà fin avril et j'étais à mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Il fallait dire, que je me portais comme un charme. Mon mari me couvait de plein d'attention. C'était la belle vie en somme.

Je marchais en direction du conservatoire, afin de chercher mon homme. Aujourd'hui, nous allions voir Addison. Je saluais au passage la nouvelle secrétaire, Tanya, qui était également la sœur de l'autre folle d'Irina. Suite à notre altercation de l'autre jour, Edward lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de démissionner. Tanya cherchait du travail et c'était une personne bien. Elle avait donc été engagée.

- Bonjour Mme Cullen, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Tanya ! Je vous ai déjà dit, appelez-moi Bella ! Je vais très bien merci... mon mari est là ?

- Oui, dans la salle de piano, je vais l'appeler, _me répondit-elle_.

- Non, laissais, j'y vais... bonne journée.

- Merci, vous de même.

Je montais les escaliers, qui menaient à la salle et arrivais devant la porte. Je voyais mon mari, arpentant la salle de long en large : il hurlait après son élève. Edward était une personne dure avec les gens extérieures à sa famille, surtout au travail, mais par contre, il était extrêmement sexy et sauvage, lorsqu'il usait de son autorité comme ça. D'ailleurs, moi je commençais à être toute mouillé dons mon string.

_Femme enceinte = libido au taquet !_

J'arrivais près de lui et posais ma main autour de sa taille. Je l'embrassais entre les omoplates, pour le calmer.

- Bonjour bébé... Calme-toi, ton élève va partir en courant..._ dis-je à mon homme_.

- Bonjour Alec, _souris-je à l'élève_.

Mon mari se retourna et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, tout en caressant mon ventre . Il me garda contre lui.

- Bonjour mon amour... il a pas intérêt de partir et de s'améliorer.. Alec, je veux de bon résultats demain, si tu veux avoir tes examens.

- Hein ? Ah oui monsieur, à demain... Heu... au revoir madame Cullen..._ Et en plus, il fantasmais sur moi, Alec avait aucun instinct de survie._

_-_Alec, peux-tu arrêter de fantasmer sur ma femme ? _Le réprimanda Edward._

Il partit en courant, sans même se donner la peine de répondre.

_- _Edward, tu lui as fait peur... c'est un enfant.

-Pff, un enfant en pleine puberté... Et puis, enfant ou pas, personne ne fantasme sur toi à part moi.

- Bébé, tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça ? Sur de toi et autoritaire !

- Mon ange, je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais nous avons rendez-vous avec notre bébé.

**PDV EDWARD**

- Il nous reste encore deux heures. Là, tout de suite, je pense que c'est mon vagin qui a rendez-vous avec ta queue.

Je regardais ma femme, qui était déjà entrain de me caresser par dessus mon jean. Elle était impatiente depuis sa grossesse et très demandeuse, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je fonçais fermer la porte de la salle et revenais vers elle. Je la portais et la posais sur le piano.

- Tu veux que je te prenne ici Bella ?

- Oui, je suis déjà toute mouillée pour toi chéri.

Je me jetais sur ses lèves, nos langues dansant ensemble, pendant que je commençais à baisser son string et effectivement elle était plus que prête. Je défis mon jean, descendis mon boxer et relevai ses jambes sur mes épaules, avant de la pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein. Je la pris vite et fort, je connaissais ma femme par cœur.

- Ho Edward OUI...

- Bella humm... T'es trop bonne...

Je la fis descendre et la retournais contre le piano. Je réinvestis aussitôt son intimité. Je la sentis tellement mieux comme ça, on se complétait tellement. Elle se resserra autour de ma queue et deux coups de rein plus tard, nous jouissions ensemble.

Je la retournai et la pris dans mes bras. On s'habilla et on s'assit, elle sur mes genoux, sur le banc.

- On est d'accord Edward ? On ne demande pas le sexe du bébé, me rappela ma douce.

- Oui, même si je crains que Alice nous fasse un cirque.

- C'est nous les parents, pas elle. Je l'adore, mais elle doit apprendre à respecter le choix de chacun.

- Tu as raison et je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous continuions de discuter de notre bébé en mangeant.

- Chéri, on va y aller.

- Bella, est-ce que ça te dérange si papa vient à l'échographie ? Il veut voir le sexe du bébé... Je te promets qu'il ne dira rien à personne.

- Bébé, c'est un vrai concierge ton père. _Je rigolais_

- Tu as raison. Des fois, il est pire que ma sœur.

Nous nous levions et partions vers l'hôpital. Nous avions vu Carlisle, qui nous attendait tout sourire devant le bureau d'Addison.

- Bonjour les enfants, comment allez vous ?

- Bonjour papa, nous allons bien.

- Bonjour Carlisle ! Alors, tu fais ton curieux ? Aucune patiente ! Tu sais que si Esmée l'apprend, tu es un homme mort.

J'éclatais de rire à la tête que faisait mon père, il était blanc comme un linge.

- Tu sais que je t'aime comme ma fille, _débuta-t-il_. Ne lui dis rien ou ton enfant ne connaîtra que Charlie comme papi.

- Promis, je ne dirai rien.

Addison nous attendit dans son bureau.

- Bonjour à vous trois ! Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je me porte comme un charme. Si je pensais que la grossesse m'épanouirait comme ça, je serais enceinte tous les jours.

- Moi, personnellement je veux bien, surtout la pratique.

- Moi aussi.

Je regardais mon mari en me mordant les lèvres.

- Bella arrête !

- Les enfants, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls ?

Je rigolais. Addison consulta ma femme, puis nous passions dans la salle à côté pour l'échographie.

Je me plaçais à côté de Bella et mon père avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, visiblement impatient.

Nous regardions notre enfant à l'écran et écoutions son cœur battre. Ce moment était toujours aussi magique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis Addison froncer les sourcils, elle regarda mon père. Il s'était figé et devint extrêmement sérieux. A partir de cet instant, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**PDV BELLA**

Je voyais Carlisle prendre la place d'Addison sans rien dire.

- Carlisle que se passe-t-il ?

- Bella, je vais tout vous dire, mais attends quelques secondes.

Je savais que mon bébé, le fruit de notre amour, avait un problème.

- Les enfants, je vais aller droit au but. Le bébé a une malformation cardiaque. Il a un ventricule unique gauche et une transposition des gros vaisseaux, c'est à dire qu'il a que son ventricule gauche, l'aorte et l'artère pulmonaire inversés.

- Mais ça se soigne papa ?

-Oui fils, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est une opération délicate, mais qui se pratique bien. Tant que Bella le porte, il va bien. Ensuite, nous provoquerons l'accouchement trois semaines avant la date prévu, pour le prendre en charge aussitôt. Suivant son état, nous l'opérerons dans les jours qui suivent sa naissance.

- Comment tu vas procéder ?

- Déjà, je ne pourrais pas l'opérer étant de la même famille, mais je serais présent. Nous allons lui poser un cerclage aortique, il vivra avec pendan ans. Ensuite, nous le réopérerons définitivement.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Le genre de chose qu'on croit qui n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mon bébé était malade, je pleurais sans m'arrêter. Je ne voulais parler à personne, ça me faisait mal de savoir mon enfant malade.

- Bella, mon ange, on va s'en occuper. Il ira bien, je te le promets, _tenta de me rassurer Edward_.

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Rien ne me faisait plus mal que de savoir mon bébé malade, j'aurais préféré avoir une grossesse plus dure ou mourir, que de voir mon enfant malade.

- Bella, je connais bien cette malformation. Derek l'opérera et je serai avec lui.

Je me levais et sortais dehors. Je voulais le garder pour moi, en moi. Tant que je le portais, il allait bien.

**PDV EDWARD**

Anéanti de l'intérieur, voilà comment je me sentais en ce moment. Notre bébé était malade, je croyais ne rien connaître de pire en tant que parent, mais par dessus tout, voir mon amour aussi malheureuse me faisait mal. Je savais qu'on pouvait surmonter ça ensemble, mais seul, je ne pouvais pas.

Je me levais à mon tour et retrouvais ma femme adossée au mur, le regard baissé.

- Bella, mon amour regarde-moi.

Elle releva son visage, la douleur que je voyais dans ses yeux me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais.

- Trésor, nous allons surmonter ça ensemble. Je te jure que notre bébé va aller bien. Mon père et Derek sont les meilleurs, aies confiance.

Elle ne me répondit pas, je compris qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Deux jours que ma femme était prostrée dans sa chambre, elle n'avait de cesse de caresser son ventre, comme ci c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouver de le protéger.

Je me sentis seul, ma Bella me manquait et j'étais aussi malheureux de savoir mon enfant malade. Rien ne pouvait atténuer ma peine, hormis ma femme, mais elle me fermait la porte.

Mes parents venaient d'arriver.

- Edward, ça suffit ! Si elle ne sort pas de sa chambre, elle ne se remettra pas et le stress est mauvais pour votre bébé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle ne veut rien dire... je …

J'éclatais en sanglots dans les bras de ma mère, j'étais démuni.

**PDV BELLA**

Je voulais être seule avec mon enfant, j'avais l'impression, quand le coupant du monde extérieur, je le protégeais. Je voulais le garder au chaud dans mon ventre, je savais que là, il ne courrait aucun danger.

Mon beau-père venait d'arriver dans ma chambre et j'étais toujours allongée dans mon lit, dos à la porte.

- Bella, je sais que tu penses protéger ton enfant comme ça, mais tu aggraves votre situation. Le stress n'est pas bon pour lui. De plus, je te jure que tout ira bien, j'ai déjà opéré cette malformation.

- Je voudrais que mon enfant aille bien.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, tout ne sera pas simple, mais je peux te garantir que tout ira bien. De plus, je pense que tu manques à ton mari, Edward n'a jamais était aussi mal et aussi seul sans vous. _Il posa une main sur mon ventre..._

C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'avais délaissé mon mari. Je me rendais compte que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un enfant malade, Edward également. Je remerciais Carlisle et courais retrouver mon homme. Je lui sautais dans les bras, tout en parsemant son visage de baiser et en lui demandant pardon.

- Mon ange, je ne veux plus affronter cela tout seul. Je t'aime et je veux que nous fassions front ensemble. De plus, je voudrais que tu profites de vivre ta grossesse au jour le jour, les problèmes arriverons bien assez vite.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé, mais je pensais le protéger mieux ainsi... je t'aime et oui je vais profiter de vous à partir de maintenant.

Le soir arriva. Edward et moi étions allongés ensemble dans le salon, Edward derrière moi.

- Edward je veux accoucher dans le service cardiaque, près de notre enfant. Je sais que normalement ce n'est pas possible et que je ne suis pas exigeante en temps normal, mais je ne veux pas le quitter.

- Ok Bella, je le dirais à papa. Et puis, je demanderai que je sois également avec vous hospitalisé.

Je me retournais vers mon mari et commençais à l'embrasser. Je sentis mon bébé entre nous et je pleurais.

- Bella...

- Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne penserais pas à sa malformation, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Pardon !

Il se redressa, tout en me gardant sur ses genoux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple et moi aussi j'ai mal pour lui, pour nous.

- Aime-moi bébé, j'ai besoin de toi... tellement.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Je la portais dans notre chambre et la déposais délicatement sur notre lit. Je me mis à genoux devant elle et commençais à la déshabiller. Elle se retrouva vite nue et offerte à moi, magnifique dans sa maternité.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Je me penchais, l'embrassais et la pénétrais avec douceur et amour. Je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin : amour et tendresse. Je nous transportais jusqu'à la jouissance ensemble et unis comme jamais.

Je savais que les jours à venir allaient être très durs, mais je savais également que nous serions toujours unis tous les deux et entourés de notre famille.

Je fus réveillé ce matin par ma femme, qui était à califourchon sur mon dos. Elle déposa une pluie de baiser sur mon visage, je lui souriais.

- Bonjour trésor !

- Bonjour bébé, le petit dèj est prêt. Habille-toi, je t'attends. _Elle se releva... _

Je me retournais, ma Bella était déjà habillée et souriante. Visiblement, elle allait mieux.

- Mais Bella ? Tu fais quoi ? Viens te recoucher, il est encore tôt.

- Non, nous allons acheter des affaires pour notre bébé et sa chambre... _elle se rasseyait sur le lit, près de moi..._tu avais raison hier, les problème arriveront assez vite et puis je me dis que de préparer ses affaires, ne peux que lui porter du bonheur .

Je me jetais sur les lèvres de ma femme et je violais littéralement sa bouche. On se sépara à bout de souffle, front contre front.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon ange, tu es très forte et tu insuffleras ce courage à notre petit amour.

- Je vous aime.

- Moi aussi je vous aime.

**PDV BELLA**

Nous étions partis tous les deux pour une journée shopping pour notre bébé. Je voulais une chambre blanche, puisque nous ne connaissions pas le sexe du bébé.

- Bébé, je voudrais prendre un berceau dans sa chambre et un lit pour plus tard.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée et en plus, je pense qu'il dormira mieux, comme dans un cocon.

Nous arrivions dans le magasin de bébé, nous arpentions les rayons, main dans la main. J'aimais ces moments partagés à deux avec mon mari. Je trouvais enfin ce qui me plaisait : une chambre blanche toute simple avec un lit, une armoire, une commode et une petite étagère. Elle était présentée avec une décoration rouge et les mur gris. Je la trouvais magnifique ainsi.

- Edward, regarde celle-là ! Elle est parfaite.

- Oui, je l'aime bien et là décoration me plait bien aussi, on fera là même.

Je rigolais de son enthousiasme. Mon Edward était un vrai gamin et je l'aimais pour ça. Nous continuions notre petite tour. Je pris un joli doudou qui allait avec et en trois exemplaires. Ce fut Esmée qui me conseilla au début, de le changer tous les deux jours pour ne pas qu'il s'habitue à un des quatre en particulier.

Dans un coin du magasin, je finis par trouver le berceau idéal blanc avec quatre grandes roues d'un style ancien avec des cœurs dessus. Cela représentait le symbole de son petit cœur et lui porterait chance à la naissance, j'en étais sûr. Je le disais à Edward qui se trouvait d'accord avec moi. Je sautais partout, tellement j'étais contente et ça faisait rire mon mari.

Nous finissions notre journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus et épuisés, après avoir fait l'amour. C'était cela le principal. Tant que l'amour serait présent entre nous, notre petit cœur guérirait.


	17. Chapter 17

_Voici la suite de mon histoire ou je raconte un petit peu plus les sentiment que j'ai ressenti à l' annonce de la maladie de mon fils, j'espère que ce sera un peu plus clair pour vous._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_EVMALI_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 16 : Une famille soudée<strong>_

**PDV BELLA**

- Bella, ils arrivent, alors ne t'inquiète pas, OK ? Ça va aller...

Nous avions décidé avec Edward, d'informer notre famille pour la malformation de notre petit cœur. Nous allions le faire cet après-midi.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

A ce moment précis, la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

- Ça sonne, je vais leur ouvrir.

J'embrassais mon époux, soufflais un grand coup et allais leur ouvrir. Ils me saluèrent tous, ne se souciant de rien. Carlisle me serra la main au passage, en signe de soutien et Esmée me serra plus longuement dans ses bras.

Nous nous installions tous au salon. Assise sur les genoux de mon Edward, je commençais à parler.

- Alors voilà, la semaine dernière je passais une écho de contrôle de notre enfant et... _mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, ma gorge se serra..._

Edward remarqua mon trouble et poursuivit.

-Ce que mon amour essaie de vous dire, c'est que nous avons appris une mauvais nouvelle... Notre bébé a une malformation cardiaque.

**POV EDWARD**

La stupeur se lisait sur le regard de notre famille et tout le monde, ou presque, se mit à pleurer. Je serrais ma femme dans mes bras, qui elle aussi fondit en larmes, la tête nichée dans mon cou. Je savais que depuis que nous connaissions la situation, Bella donnait le change, mais je n'étais pas dupe, je l'entendais pleurer tous les soirs. Je préférais ne rien dire, car si elle agissait ainsi, c'était uniquement pour ne pas m'inquiéter. La seule à qui elle se confierait sûrement, était Rose, sa sœur de cœur, comme elle le disait si souvent et je l'acceptais. Je savais que beaucoup de femme avaient besoin de parler entre elles.

- Chéri, ça t'embête si je vais faire un tour avec Rose ? Je voudrais m'en changer les idées.

- Non pas du tout, trésor. Vas-y ! _Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai. _Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange... _Elle me caressa la joue..._A tout à l'heure..

_**PDV BELLA**_

Je me promenais bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Rosalie. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, depuis que ma vie avait changé. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de savoir mon enfant malade, mais je faisais bonne figure devant mon mari et ma famille. Je ne désirais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais j'étais détruite. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fauté quelque part dans cette grossesse.

On rentra dans le starbuck au coin de ma rue.

- Ma Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi. Je ne peux pas réaliser ce par quoi tu passes, mais je suis là.

Je pleurais dans les bras de mon amie, je me libérais de cette sensation de vivre dans un cauchemar. J'avais l'impression que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Au bout d'un moment, je me calmais.

- C'est dur Rose. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de surmonter tout ça.

- Tu es née pour être mère. Déjà au lycée, tout le monde disait qu'il rêvait de faire telle ou telle chose et toi, tu disais que tu voulais des enfants. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine... et puis, tu as Edward, il ne vit et ne respire que pour vous. Repose-toi sur lui. Si ça ne va pas, je sais qu'il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Parle-lui !

- Je ne veux pas en rajouter à sa peine.

- Votre mariage n'est pas fait que pour les bon moments, il est aussi fait pour vous soutenir l'un l'autre.

- Tu as raison, je vais lui parler... Merci ma Rose. Que ferai-je sans toi ?

- Pas grand chose, je te l'accorde... _Nous rigolions ensemble._

Parler à mon sœur m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Elle avait raison, je devais me confier à mon mari, mais je n'étais pas habituée à me livrer. J'allais faire des efforts.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Ma femme venait de sortir avec Rosalie, tout le monde restait avec moi. Je voyais Charlie, tout seul dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit, mais je savais qu'il était très perturbé. Je faisais signe à Carmen, elle l'entraîna dehors sur le balcon. Je voyais qu'ils parlaient tous les deux, j'étais content pour eux. J'allais dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de m'isoler, même si je savais que mon p'tit lutin allait venir me voir.

_Elle frappa à la porte_

- Entre Alice !

- Comment tu vas grand frère ?

- Franchement... _elle leva les yeux au ciel_. Je m'inquiète pour Bella, elle ne dit rien et se renferme dans son mal être et je n'aime pas ça. Quant à mon enfant, je ne réagis pas comme ma femme. Avec papa, nous avons vécu dans ce milieu et les choses sont différentes. Je suis conscient que le combat sera dur, je sais que cette opération aussi délicate soit elle, se passera bien.

- Je pense que de discuter avec Rosalie lui fera du bien. _elle disait cela d'un air triste, que je connaissais bien. _Bella n'a pas eu la même vie que nous, elle ne se confie pas si facilement, mais elle t'aime plus que tout. Fais-lui confiance, elle finira par venir vers toi et te parler...

- Alice, toi aussi elle te parlera. Ne fais pas de caprice, elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Je sais, mais elle ne me parle pas comme avec Rosalie, mais bon... _elle secoua la tête et changea de sujet_. elle t'aime, tu sais et fais-lui confiance. Elle a juste du mal à s'ouvrir.

- Je sais, mais c'est dur cette impression d'être de temps en temps mis à l'écart...

- Je suis désolée...

Je sursautais et me retournais. Ma Bella se tenait devant la porte de notre chambre, les yeux baignés de larmes. Je tendis la main vers elle pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle vint directement s'allonger sur le lit, je pris mon Alice dans mes bras, c'était ma façon à moi de lui montrer que je l'aimais. Elle ressortait de la chambre, nous laissant seuls, ma femme et moi. Je m'allongeais en face de mon ange et lui pris les mains.

- Je t'aime Edward, mais je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens... je ne veux pas en rajouter à ta peine.

- Bella, ce n'est pas en te renfermant que tu me préserveras. Au contraire, ça ne fait que m'inquiéter encore plus. J'ai besoin que tu me dises comment tu vas... tu es ma femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cela fait peut-être cliché, je le conçois, mais c'est vrai, je ne veux pas que tu me caches tes sentiments, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.

- J'ai peur, bien sûr, mais je m'en veux également. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal durant ma grossesse ou même avant, comme la cigarette ou je sais pas moi.

- Bella, jamais je ne veux que tu t'en veuilles. Nous allons aller dans le salon et tu vas parler de tes craintes à mon père.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, puis nous nous levions, main dans la main, pour parler à papa.

_**PDV BELLA**_

- Carlisle, est-ce que l'on peux discuter ? J'ai besoin de savoir certaine chose... _je me tournais vers notre famille. _Excusez-nous, j'ai besoin de parler avec Carlisle et Edward,. Je désirerais, si tous le monde est d'accord, que l'on se retrouve tous ce soir au restaurant. Je voudrais, si c'est possible, que ma famille soit là, autour de nous.

Tout le monde nous répondit positivement et on décida de tous se retrouver à 20 heures devant le Etta's. Une fois tout le monde partit, je servis un café aux deux hommes et nous nous asseyions dans la cuisine.

- Alors, ma puce... que veux-tu savoir ?

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, que la malformation de notre enfant est en partie de ma faute, que j'ai du faire quelque chose qui a provoqué son état de santé.

- Il faut d'abord, que vous sachiez que cette malformation n'est pas rare. Elle est, certes importante, mais courante. Ensuite, votre enfant souffre d'une malformation congénitale, c'est à dire que ce n'est en rien de votre faute. C'est comme cela, c'est le destin qui décide... Je voudrais, par contre, savoir ce que vous vous ressentez.

- Moi, je m'inquiète plus pour l'instant de Bella. Je pense que de t'entendre parler des cas que tu as opéré, depuis que je suis petit et des enfants que tu as sauvé, m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Moi, j'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vivre ma vie et de vivre un vrai cauchemar.

- Vos deux réactions sont légitimes. Je veux que vous vous souteniez. Bella, je voudrais aussi que tu te concentres sur le fin de ta maternité. Pour l'instant, ton bébé ne risque rien.

- Je vais essayer de parler, mais aussi de me souvenir que pour l'instant tout va bien.

- Concentre-toi sur ça et à la moindre question, je suis là.

- Merci Carlisle.

- De rien. Je vais vous laisser, je vous dit à ce soir.

Mon beau-père se leva et m'embrassa sur le front. Mon mari le raccompagna vers la porte et revint dans la chambre. Il s'accroupit devant moi, qui était assise sur le le bord du lit. Il me prit la main.

- Mon ange, je vais nous faire couler un bain. Je pense que ça nous détendra et nous fera le plus grand bien.

Il embrassa mon ventre, le caressa, déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et alla vers la salle de bain.

Je le laissais faire. Tout ceci m'a mis les nerfs en pelote et je me remis à pleurer. Je m'étais trop contenue, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Ils avaient raison : pour l'instant, tout allait bien et puis Carlisle était le meilleur cardiologue du pays. Je ne devais pas l'oublier, parce que même s'il ne pouvait pas l'opérer, il serait présent.

Mon mari arriva, me regarda et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées de mes yeux. Puis, il me porta dans la salle de bain. Il me déshabilla, puis je m'installa dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla à son tour, je le trouvais magnifique. Mon Edward était le plus bel homme, qu'il m'était donné de voir. J'espérais qu'à mes yeux, il le resterait toujours et d'ailleurs, je n'en doutais pas.

- Pourquoi ce regard ?

- Parce que je t'aime bébé et que je te trouve magnifique. _Il se plaça derrière moi, dans la baignoire._

_- _Merci, tu es également magnifique et encore plus depuis que tu porte notre petit cœur.

Il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Nous restions ainsi paisible et j'appréciais ce moment de calme, après la journée que nous venions de passer.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Je pensais que maintenant, ma Bella irait mieux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait me parler, j'étais et je serais toujours là. Nous nous lavions mutuellement, je sortais de la baignoire et pris son peignoir. Elle sortit et je lui posais sur les épaules, puis je la portais dans notre chambre. Je retournais prendre une serviette et me séchais. Je revenais dans ma chambre, m'asseyais sur le lit et regardais ma femme nue devant notre miroir, en train de se maquiller. Elle était sublime, la grossesse lui allait à ravir. Je commençais à durcir, rien qu'à la vue de mon ange. Elle se retourna, me sourit et moi je fondis pour ma Bella. Elle laissa tomber son peignoir et s'approcha de moi. Elle se pencha et nous nous embrassions. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche, elles dansaient ensemble. Nous nous séparions, son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime bébé, sache que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble et formerons une belle famille.

- Tourne-toi mon amour.

Elle savait que je voulais l'aimer à nouveau, les mots entre nous étaient de trop parfois. Elle se retourna, assise sur mes cuisses et glissa sur ma verge, tendue à bloc. Nous gémissions d'extase tous les deux. Elle me fit l'amour et j'aimais ça. Très rapidement, mes coups de reins allaient à l'encontre des siens et nous finissions par jouir ensemble en symbiose. Je la portais dans notre lit et nous faisions une petite sieste avant de rejoindre notre famille.

**PDV BELLA**

Nous venions d'arriver au restaurant, toute la famille nous attendait. Nous prenions tous l'apéritif, debout dans une petite salle. Tout le monde prit de nos nouvelles, j'aimais énormément ma famille je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir la force de surmonter tout cela sans eux.

J'avais l'impression que Alice était toute triste, elle avait l'air distante avec moi. Je me dirigeais vers elle et je nous emmenais toutes les deux dans le petit jardin, derrière le restaurant.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es distante avec moi...

- Je ne devrais pas te dire cela dans ces conditions où toute la famille est réunie pour vous, mais... _elle soupira, puis me regarda_... je n'ai pas apprécié que tu partes avec Rose cet après-midi et que vous me laissiez seule.

- Je t'aime Alice et tu le sais, mais ma relation avec Rosalie est particulière et même si je suis proche de toi et que tu es mon amie, tu ne seras jamais Rosalie. Je ne peux pas me confier de la même façon avec vous deux.

- C'est clair, je serais toujours que la deuxième, la roue de secours pour toi... la copine à qui tu parles, lorsque tu es seule... tu te la joues, depuis que tu es devenue madame Cullen...

Je m'approchais de ma belle-sœur, en colère contre elle qu'elle voit les choses ainsi. Je la giflais.

- Alice, je ne suis pas ton frère, qui te passe tous tes caprices... j'ai autre chose à penser.

Elle me regarda, ahurie et rentra dans la salle. Moi, je pleurais. J'en avais marre, j'étais à bout et je voulais pouvoir me confier à qui je voulais, sans recevoir les foudres de mademoiselle Cullen. Je m'asseyais sur un petit muret et entendis Edward qui arrivait. Je sentais toujours sa présence, lorsqu'il était prés de moi. Je me retournais et il me berça dans ses bras.

- Trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma sœur ?

- Elle me reproche d'être plus proche de Rose que d'elle. J'aime beaucoup Alice, mais je ne peux pas la considérer comme ma Rose... Je veux dire, je connais Rosalie et Jasper depuis le lycée, elle a toujours était là pour moi. Elle m'a suivie à New-york et là, elle est encore là avec moi... Je suis déjà sensible en ce moment, mais je ne veux pas en plus gérer les caprices de ta sœur. De plus, elle m'a également reprochée d'être devenue hautaine, depuis que je porte ton nom.

- Je comprends mon amour, que tu lui en veuilles. Je vais lui parler et sache que tu es restée très simple. Elle devrait plutôt prendre exemple sur toi

- Merci bébé.

- C'est normal, tu es ma femme et puis je pense que dans le fond, tu as raison. Il est temps que Alice grandisse... je pense également qu'elle est un peu jalouse de devoir me partager. On rentre ?

Il me prit la main et nous rentrions. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, mais personne ne disait rien. Alice me lança un regard noir, mais je l'ignorais. Jazz m'interrogea du regard, je lui fis signe que je lui dirais plus tard.

**PDV EWARD**

Ma sœur exagérais, ce n'était pas le soir de faire des reproches à ma femme. De plus inappropriées, je pensais que c'était en parti de ma faute. J'avais toujours laissé mon Alice entrer dans ma vie, sans limite et je pensais qu'à cause de cela, elle ne supportait pas être mise à l'écart de la vie de Bella et par l'occurrence de la mienne. Pourtant, de là à lui dire qu'elle devenait fière, elle pétait un câble. Ma Bella n'était en rien hautaine, elle était déjà connue avant.

- Edward je...

- Alice je veux te voir demain à midi au conservatoire. On discutera tout les deux. En attendant, laisse-nous, Bella et moi, profiter de notre soirée.

- Mais elle..._ je lui lançais un regard glacial_

_- _Stop Alice ! Rien du tout ! Ma femme est enceinte, émotionnellement fatiguée. Notre petit amour est malade et tu as eu des propos irrespectueux, alors je te verrais demain...

Je la laissais là et allais retrouver ma Bella. Nous passions tous à table, le repas était succulent. Au dessert, ma mère se leva et frappa doucement son verre avec son couteau pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je voudrais déjà tous vous remercier d'être ici pour entourer Bella et Edward, ainsi que leur bébé. En tant que futur grand-mère, je suis heureuse de savoir que cet enfant sera empli d'amour et de présence, c'est pourquoi j'ai confectionné ce petit livre d'or où chacun écrira ce qu'il veux lui dire et ce qu'il ressent pour cet enfant maintenant, tout au long de sa vie.

Nous nous levions avec Bella pour remercier ma mère. Je trouvais l'idée géniale, comme ça notre bébé saurait comme il était aimé et choyé par tout le monde. Je me levais à mon tour .

- Je voudrais tous vous remercier de votre présence auprès de nous, dans ce moment difficile dans notre vie. Je crois qu'il ne peux rien arriver de pire pour des parents, que de voir son enfant malade, mais je sais et je sens que cet enfant saura surmonter tout cela, grâce à l'amour que nous nous portons avec sa mère et aussi grâce au courage, dont je suis sûr qu'il héritera de sa maman.

Je me penchais vers ma Bella, qui était en larme. Je lui murmurais un « je t'aime » et l'embrassais.

Nous rentrions dans notre chez nous, j'allais me changer dans la salle de bain et me déshabillais. Quand je revenais, ma Bella m'attendait déjà dans notre lit. Je me couchais derrière elle, comme habituellement. Elle était complètement nue dans le lit. Je commençais à l'embrasser sur l'épaule, puis je faisais courir ma langue dans le creux de son cou. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, je l'embrassais férocement. Ma langue bataillait avec la sienne et elle se frotta sensuellement sur ma queue, dure comme le marbre. Nous gémissions, je descendis ma main et empaumais son sein. Je glissais mon autre main vers son sexe, qui est trempé.

- Humm... trésor... tu es toute mouillée.

- Toujours avec toi...

Je commençais à tourner mon pouce sur son clitoris, elle se frotta encore plus conte moi et je savais qu'elle voulait que je vienne en elle maintenant. Je pris mon érection en main et la dirigeais dans son vagin. Quand je butais au fond de son ventre, nous gémissions ensemble. Je lui fis l'amour lentement, mais profondément. Elle se resserra sur moi et jouissais fortement.

- HO... OUI BEBE !

- BELLAAA !

Je venais à mon tour, épuisé, mais bien. Demain, je voyais ma sœur et je comptais bien lui faire comprendre de laisser ma femme tranquille. Je sentais que ce n'était pas la première et dernière fois que je devrais jouer le médiateur.


	18. Chapter 18

_Désoler pour le retard, les enfants en vacances et mon ordi qui m'a l'achement abonné._

_mais voilà la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 17 : Benjamin<strong>_

**PDV Edward**

Je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. J'avais vu mon enfant et ma femme tomber dans une tombe ouverte. J'avais eu peur de les perdre tous les deux : ils étaient et ils resteraient tout ce pourquoi je vis. Mais je connaissais la cause de ce mauvais rêve : le décès de mon Benjamin.

Je regardais ma chérie dormir, elle avait l'air si paisible, que je ne voulais pas la réveiller avec mes inquiétudes. Je savais que nous lui cachions le décès de mon frère, mais mes parents voulaient lui dire eux-mêmes. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais plus lui cacher.

Mon frère était deux ans plus jeune que moi et Alice. Cela était survenu quand il était parti en weekend chez un camarade de classe. Ils se promenaient tous les deux, lui et son ami dans la rue, quand une voiture l'a percuté. Cinq jours, après il décéda à la suite d'un coma. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier et depuis toutes ces dernières années, j'avais appris à vivre avec. Pourtant, depuis le jour où je savais que j'allais être père, son absence me pesait. C'était encore plus dur de savoir que ma femme et mon petit cœur ne le connaîtraient jamais et cela me rendait triste.

Je me levais et me décidais à appeler mes parents. J'embrassais le front de ma femme et allais dans le salon. Je soufflais un grand coup et décrochais le téléphone. Je composais rapidement leur numéro et attendis.

- Allô !

- Maman, c'est Edward !

- Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

- C'est dur, mais ça va... je voulais vous parler à toi et papa, il est ici ?

- Je pense savoir ce que tu veux et je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment... Ta femme est fragile en ce moment et je ne sais pas si elle le supportera.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne veux plus lui cacher... _Ma gorge se serra..._ Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, Benji me manque encore plus et le lui cacher devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi.

- Oh, mon chéri ! Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile...

- Je voudrais aussi que l'on soit que tous les quatre... La situation est un peu tendue en ce moment entre Alice et Bella.

- J'ai vu cela hier. Que s'est-il passé?

- Alice reproche à Bella d'être plus proche de Rose que de elle et elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle prenait la grosse tête depuis notre union.

- Elle exagère. Bella est quelqu'un de très simple. De plus, elle l'a connaît autant que nous. Je pense que ta sœur à peur de te perdre et de ne plus contrôler votre relation. Il faut la comprendre, depuis Benjamin, tu es devenu plus dur et tu t'es forgé une carapace. La seule qui arrivait à te parler est Alice et depuis que tu connais Bella, tu commences à t'ouvrir au monde et je pense que ta jumelle à l'impression de te perdre.

- C'est vrai... mais elle devrait être heureuse que je devienne plus sociable et que je me sente mieux... De toute façon, je la vois ce midi pour que l'on en discute. Au fait, en y repensant, vous pouvez passer ce matin avec papa ?

- Je vais le lui dire, en espérant que Bella ne nous en veuille pas. J'aime beaucoup ma belle-fille.

- Elle t'aime énormément aussi. Elle te voit comme la mère qu'elle aurait dû avoir : douce et aimante.

- Merci mon chéri, cela me touche. Je t'aime mon grand, à tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime aussi, bisous maman.

Parler à ma mère me faisait du bien. Elle avait raison sur un point : après le décès de mon petit frère, je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, jusqu'à devenir cynique et arrogant. Il n'y avait que ma sœur à qui je pouvais parler normalement, mais pour ma femme et mon enfant, je voulais changer.

Je préparais le petit déjeuner et retournais emmener le plateau dans la chambre. Je le posais sur la table de nuit. Ma femme dormait à poing fermé, alors j'en profitais pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule et remonter jusqu'à son cou. Elle se réveilla doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes d'un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Bonjour mon amour... Tu as bien dormi ?

- Bonjour bébé... Oui, mais je commence à avoir mal au dos.

- Petit déj et après massage ! Cela vous convient, madame Cullen ?

- Oui, très bien ! Merci monsieur Cullen. Vous êtes le mari idéal.

- Ma seule excuse est de t'aimer.

Je l'embrassais et me plaçais sur le lit. Je la pris contre mon torse et nous prenions le petit déjeuner.

- Mes parents viennent nous voir ce matin.

**PDV Bella**

- C'est gentil de nous rendre visite !

Je le sentis tendu derrière moi, quelque chose le tracassait apparemment.

- Edward, qui y a t-il ?

- Ils veulent te dire quelque chose d'important. Sache que je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais mes parents n'étaient pas prêts, alors ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché.

- C'est si important ?

- Oui assez !

- Je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir, je t'aime et j'espère juste que cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur notre vie. Elle est assez compliquée comme cela.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Cela concerne le passé.

- OK... Bon pour le massage ce sera pour ce soir, je vais me doucher avant leur arrivée.

- Je viens avec toi._ Il me regarda malicieusement._

- Non, sinon on ne sera jamais prêt... Tu es irrésistible en tant normal, mais nu et en érection, tu es splendide et moi je ne résiste pas.

Il se mit à éclater de rire.

- Merci mon ange, toi aussi tu es superbe.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis énorme !

- C'est normal, tu es enceinte et même comme cela tu es magnifique.

- Mouais... on va dire ça .

Je l'embrassais et filais sous la douche. Je m'habillais d'une petite robe noire de grossesse, des bottes et des collants opaques. Je sortis et mon mari me regarda toujours de ce regard amoureux que j'aimais tant.

- Tu vois, quoi que tu mettes, tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux.

- Merci bébé !

- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et faire baisser le tension, que j'ai de vivre avec une déesse.

- EDWARD! _Je m'écriais faussement choquée _

- Ne joue pas les prudes avec moi, Bella Cullen.

Il passa près de moi et me claqua les fesses en riant de sa bêtise. J'aimais la complicité que nous retrouvions après les moments difficiles de ces derniers jours, mais je sentais que ce matin avec mes beaux-parents n'allait va pas être de tout repos. Je rangeais le déjeuner et allais me détendre dans le salon.

Edward ressortit de la salle de bain, il s'assit auprès de moi et je le sentis tendu, comme ce matin.

- Chéri, quoi que vous me disiez avec tes parents, je t'aime et je me suis mariée avec toi pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, c'est toi même que me l'a rappelé hier.

- Je sais, mais c'est une nouvelle pas joyeuse du tout et difficile à dire.

- Tu com...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, que l'on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir à Esmée et Carlisle. Je les invitais à entrer et nous nous installions dans le salon : moi sur les genoux de mon chéri, en face de mes beaux-parents.

- Vous voulez un café ?

- Non, nous te remercions... Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Bien... J'accepte mieux la situation et j'ai bien dormi... Alors, Edward m'a dit que vous deviez me faire part de quelque chose ?

- Tout d'abord, nous voulons que tu saches, que Edward voulais te le dire depuis très longtemps, mais nous n'étions pas près, ni Esmée, ni moi.

_Je l'incitais à continuer._

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile. Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, sans interruption... _Je hochais la tête et l'écoutais... _Alors voilà, le 8 Mai 1986 est arrivé dans notre vie Benjamin Cullen, le petit dernier de la maison. Benji était un enfant magnifique comme tous les autres de la fratrie. Il était plein de vie, drôle, mais aussi charmeur et intelligent, un vrai mélange de tous ses frère et sœurs. Edward était son modèle, il le suivait partout. L'année de ses 15 ans , il est allé chez un camarade de classe : ils étaient partis tous les deux à une fête foraine. Sur le chemin, un chauffard ivre à percuté Benjamin, il est tombé dans le coma, d'où il ne s'est jamais réveillé... C'est la pire des choses, que de perdre son enfant. Nous savons un peu ce que vous pouvez ressentir avec votre enfant malade, mais il vivra. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre être cher.

Tout le monde pleurait, c'est horrible de savoir que mon homme avait perdu son frère, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'horreur qu'avaient dû vivre mes beaux-parents de cœur. Je ne leur en voulais pas de ne pas moi l'avoir dit, cela devait être une véritable épreuve pour eux. Je me levais et les serrais tous les deux dans mes bras.

- Je vous aime et je ne vous en veux pas... Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'horreur que vous avez du vivre, mais je suis là pour vous et je ne sais pas si je survivrais à la perte de notre enfant.

Je vis Edward nous regarder les yeux remplis de larmes et je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait. Il se leva et alla dans notre chambre s'enfermer.

- Edward, sous ses airs de dur, est quelqu'un de très sensible. Il s'est forgé une carapace depuis l'accident de mon bébé et il a eu beaucoup de mal avec les gens, mais depuis qu'il est avec toi, il change...

- On va vous laisser. Vas le voir, je pense qu'il a besoin d'extérioriser de tout cela.

- Merci de votre confiance.

- Nous t'aimons Bella, tu rends notre fils heureux.

Je raccompagnais les parents de mon mari et j'allais le retrouver dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Je le voyais secouer son corps de sanglots, alors je m'avançais vers lui. Il avait dû m'entendre, car il ne releva pas la tête, mais me tendit sa main. Je m'allongeais face à lui et poussais son visage sur ma poitrine, tout en lui caressant le dos. Nous restions ainsi un moment, puis mon Edward pris la parole.

- Ca me fait mal d'en parler, même au bout de 8 ans ce n'est pas facile. Je me sentais obligé de le protéger, c'était mon petit frère et je n'étais pas là pour lui. C'est pour cela que je ne m'attache pas aux gens, je ne veux pas encore souffrir, mais avec toi, c'est un évidence. Tu es mon âme sœur et mon pilier, je me sens vivant auprès de toi.

- Tu es une bonne personne mon ange. Tu ne sais pas parler aux gens, certes, mais tu as été blessé par le décès de ton frère et c'est normal. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, tu ne peux pas protéger tout ton entourage du monde extérieur.

- J'ai encore peur parfois qu'il vous arrive la même chose, mais je fais avec même, si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.

- C'est pareil pour moi, je t'aime tellement.

**PDV Edward**

C'était dur de parler de mon petit frère. Même avec mes parents, nous n'en parlions presque pas et de les voir aujourd'hui encore très bouleversé par sa mort, me fit mal. Mon frère fait partie de ma vie et mon enfant connaîtra son existence. Il était hors de question de l'occulter. Ma femme était une personne exceptionnelle, elle ne m'avait rien dit de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le front.

Je vis l'heure passer et je me rappelais de mon rendez-vous avec le petit lutin dans une heure. Je vivais très mal mes disputes avec elle, mais Bella était ma priorité.

- Trésor, je dois voir Alice dans une demie heure devant le conservatoire.

- Mais que de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui._ Elle avait de l'humour ma chérie..._

- Bella je t'aime, mais j'ai besoin de ma sœur, alors je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle.

- Sinon quoi?

- Sinon rien ! Tu es ma priorité, mais elle reste ma sœur.

- Je sais, mais elle est tellement capricieuse.

- Je sais, je vais lui parler.

- OK... je veux également que cela s'arrange.

Je l'embrassais et partis pour le conservatoire. En arrivant, j'aperçus ma sœur, assise sur les marches. Elle me regarda, les yeux tristes, mais également en colère. Je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours remontée contre moi. La conversation allait être dure.

- Bonjour Alice.

Pas de réponse.

- Viens, allons boire un café.

Elle me suivit sans rien dire jusqu'au Starbuck. Nous prenions une boisson chacun et je commençais.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il pour agresser Bella de la sorte?

- Alors c'est ça ! C'est forcément moi qui est agressive, mais pas madame Cullen !

- Stop, tu te calmes immédiatement ! Elle ne t'a jamais rien dit, c'est toi qui ne supporte pas que l'on te mette à l'écart... Tu ne peux pas exiger de Bella et Rosalie de rayer une amitié comme elles ont, parce que tu viens d'arriver dans leurs vies.

- Oui, mais elles pourraient s'occuper de moi et puis toi, tu ne dis rien à ta femme non plus !

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? C'est que tu as peur, peur que je te laisse, peur qu'elle me fasse du mal... Je l'aime, c'est ma femme. Tu ne peux pas toujours me garder auprès de toi, je dois faire ma vie et toi la tienne.

Elle pleurait et je savais que j'avais raison.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais que tu finirais ta vie avec elle, mais je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes frères.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais ! Tu resteras mon petit lutin et une amie pour Bella. Même si tu n'es pas Rosalie, ma chérie t'aime beaucoup.

- Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec elle, Jazz me l'a dit hier soir... J'irai la voir pour lui présenter mes excuses.

- Merci p'tit lutin... je te promets de garder des journées pour nous deux.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et j'appelais ma Bella pour lui dire que tout allait bien avec ma sœur et que je passais le reste de ma journée avec elle.

En rentrant, je retrouvais ma femme entrain de faire le repas de ce soir. Je l'enlaçais par derrière et cajolais son ventre rebondi.

- Bonsoir mon amour !

- Bonsoir bébé, alors ça a était avec ta sœur ?

- Oui, on a réussi à s'expliquer et comme je le pensais, elle a peur de me perdre comme avec Benji. Elle s'en veut d'avoir reporté la faute sur toi, elle viendra te voir.

- OK, je pense que je peux comprendre sa réaction maintenant... James a appelé pendant ton départ, je ne lui ai rien dit pour le petit, je pense que c'est à toi de le faire.

- Tu as bien fait, je vais l'appeler. Je déjeunerai avec lui demain midi.

- Invite-les le soir, si tu veux ?

- Je vais voir avec lui.

**PDV Bella **

Edward était en train de téléphoner à James, alors j'en profitais pour finir le tout et mettre la table.

- Je le verrai demain. Par contre, ils ne peuvent pas le soir, mais samedi. _Edward me retourna vers lui..._Tu m'as manqué cet après-midi mon ange

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue dansa avec la mienne. On se sépara à bout de souffle, son front soudé au mien. J'étais déjà excitée et mon mari le voyait.

- Cuisine, salle de bain, salon, chambre... Où est-ce que je te prends ?_ Il se frotta contre moi... _j'ai envie de toi maintenant.

Il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou et me mordilla. Je gémis, j'étais déjà toute mouillée. Je ne répondis pas et le fis s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui. Je me déshabillais devant son regard noir de désir. Une fois nue devant lui, je me mis entre ses jambes et déboutonnai sa chemise. Il prit mes fesses en coupe et les pressa durement. Il se releva et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il descendit sa main droite et vint pincer mon petit paquet de nerf. Je rejetais la tête en arrière. Il continua de me faire du bien, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Je le refis s'asseoir et le pris dans ma bouche.

- Oh... oui mon ange, tu peux... pas savoir l'effet que tu me...humm... viens sur moi trésor...

Je grimpais sur ses genoux, dos à lui et m'empalais directement sur son sexe. Nous gémissions tous les deux d'extase. J'entamais un mouvement de vas-et-viens, lent et sensuel. Mon homme me prit les seins en coupe et me pinça les tétons. J'étais très proche et Edward le vit. Il donna des coups de reins, tout en me pinçant le clito. Rapidement, je criais mon orgasme, suivie de mon mari. Nous reprenions notre souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi.

- Moi non plus ! Je t'aime chéri et je serais toujours là.

Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et nous prenions notre douche ensemble, en prenant soin de l'autre comme d'habitude. Nous étions à table, quand on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris et me retrouvai devant ma belle sœur toute penaude.

- Bella, je suis... _je la coupais_

- J'ai compris par où vous êtes passés et j'ai aussi compris la peur que tu as vis à vis d'Edward. Je te propose de tout oublier, mais aussi il faut que tu comprennes que le monde ne peux pas tourner autour de toi. J'ai moi aussi mes démons et j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir aux autres. Je n'ai toujours eu que ma Rose comme véritable amie, mais je te promets d'essayer de faire des efforts.

- Tu n'as pas d'effort à faire, c'est moi qui ai était odieuse hier. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser et je te promets que je comprends ta relation avec Rose, mais je n'ai jamais d'amie comme vous et j'ai toujours était possessive avec mon frère.

Je la pris dans mes bras, j'embrassais Jazz qui était resté en retrait. Nous passions le reste de la soirée tous les quatre et je me couchais avec mon mari, plus sereine et en comprenant de mieux en mieux ma belle-famille.

**PDV Edward**

Je venais de passer un matinée au conservatoire assez épuisante. Mes élèves étaient assidus, mais difficiles dans leurs comportements. A midi, je descendis rapidement, heureux de retrouver mon pote que n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je le retrouve en grande discussion avec ma secrétaire Tanya, la sœur de l'autre garce d'Irina. James a toujours été un charmeur, malgré qu'il aime sa femme. Il a toujours aimé également le jeu de la séduction, tout comme moi, mais depuis mon mariage, cela m'intéresse moins.

- Tu es marié, je te signale mon cher... _il sursauta.._. Bonjour Tanya !

_- _Salut Ed, je ne t'avais pas entendu... On y va ? Au revoir Tanya, c'était un plaisir. _Il lui fit le baise-main et je levais les yeux au ciel._

- Au revoir James, Mr Cullen a tout à l'heure et bonne appétit.

Je la remerciais et nous allions manger au petit restaurant en face de mon travail.

- Alors James, comment vas-tu ? Toujours entrain d'user de tes charmes.

- Elle est très belle et j'aime séduire et être séduit, mais je suis marié et fidèle alors... _il haussa les épaules comme blasé_

_- _James, je te connais, tu ne parles jamais comme cela de ta femme ou ce qui se rapporte à votre couple. Ça ne va pas entre vous ?

- Franchement non ! Entre le travail et les filles, on passe plus de temps à s'engueuler qu'à s'aimer. Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime toujours, mais j'ai l'impression que la routine nous tus à petit feu.

- Je vais demander à mes parents de te prendre les filles un weekend, nous on ne peut pas tout de suite. Le bébé ne va pas bien et je me dois de prendre soin de ma Bella.

Il me regarda surpris.

- Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Notre enfant a une malformation cardiaque. Ça se soigne bien, d'après mon père, mais il devra subir deux interventions : une maintenant et une plus tard.

- Comment vous le vivez, Bella et toi ?

- Pour Bella, cela a était assez dur, elle culpabilisait énormément, mais elle a fini par comprendre que ce n'était en rien de sa faute. Bella a beaucoup discuté avec mon père et maintenant ça va mieux, mais nous appréhendons la naissance et en même temps nous sommes impatients.

- Je suis toujours là pour vous, si tu as besoin... Moi qui te parle de mes problèmes, cela doit te sembler bien futile à côté.

- Pas du tout, je comprends. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ma Bella, alors... _Je haussais les épaules_

_- _J'aime Vic plus que tout, mais je me retrouve avec une mère et plus une femme. Les filles sont sa seule préoccupation... on n'a pas fait l'amour de la semaine, alors que tu nous connais, d'habitude c'est chaud, mais là rien.

- Alors là, je te plains, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de la chaleur de ma femme.

- Ha ! Edward, ça m'avait manqué de ne plus se voir mon pote... Je te le répète, mais si tu as besoin je suis là, j'espère que tout ira bien.

- Je te remercie, mais ça vas aller.

Nous continuions à discuter avant de nous quitter pour reprendre chacun la direction du boulot. Je me promis de ne plus délaisser mon meilleur pote.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais tranquillement dans le salon avec ma Rose, qui voulait tant me parler.

- Alors la miss, qu'as-tu de si urgent à me dire?

- Je suis enceinte. _Direct pas de chichi, ça c'est ma Rose_

Je lui sautais dans les bras et la félicitais.

- Je suis trop contente, nos enfants auront quasiment le même âge.

- C'est génial, d'autant plus qu'ils seront cousins.

- J'espère que mon petit cœur ira bien... _je caressais mon ventre_

- Stop Isabella Cullen ! On relève la tête et on avance.

- Tu as raison, tout ira bien... Parlons d'autre chose. Mon homme a vu sa sœur et apparemment, elle regrette ses paroles. Ensuite, elle est venue me faire ses excuses.

- Je ne sais pas, je la sens pas cette Alice. Elle est capricieuse et égoïste. Enfin, je souhaite qu'elle change, rien que vis-à-vis de Jazz, sinon je pense que cela ira mal pour elle.

_Alors là, si Rosalie l'avait dans le nez, elle était mal barrée la belle-sœur_

J'entendis les clef dans la porte, signe que Edward rentrait de sa journée. Il arrivait dans le salon et saluait Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Rose... _il m'embrassa sur le front en me caressant les cheveux._. bonsoir mon amour.

- Bonsoir bébé.

- Alors Rosalie, tu as réussi à te décoller de mon frère ?

- Tu peux parler toi, jamais sans ta femme.

- Un point pour toi. Appelle le nounours et on mange pizza ensemble.

- OK, pourquoi pas.

Elle alla dans son ancienne chambre pour appeler son mari. Le mien s'agenouilla devant moi et releva mon tee-shirt pour embrasser mon ventre. Je frissonnais sous ses baisers.

- Bonjour bébé, c'est papa ! Tu as été sage avec maman... _Il colla son oreille comme pour l'entendre..._

- Ah... humm... oui d'accord, je lui dirai...

- Edward que dis-tu ?.. _Je rigolais devant son air sérieux_

- C'est pas moi c'est notre bébé, il dit que tu seras une super maman et qu'il t'aime déjà.

- Oh chéri, moi aussi je l'aime et toi je t'aime également.

Je me penchais et l'embrassais. Son front contre le mien, je voyais l'intensité de son regard.

- Je t'aime trésor, tu es un épouse parfaite et il en sera de même de ton rôle de mère.

J'étais émue et laissais quelque larmes glisser des mes joues. Nous nous regardions sans rien dire dans notre monde.

- Vous êtes perturbants tous les deux, rien ne vous distrait, c'est dingue.

Je rigolais et regardais ma meilleur amie. Je me levais et l'entraînais avec moi dans la cuisine. Nous passions une très bonne soirée tous les quatre. Ils annonçaient la venue de leur futur enfant à Edward, qui était heureux d'être tonton pour la première fois. Il rappelait à Emmett qu'il sera là pour lui apprendre toutes les bêtises possible. Ce fut dans cette belle ambiance que nous nous couchions.


	19. NOTE

Coucou,

Je tenais à prévenir que je ne pourrais pas finir mon histoire.

Je n'arrive plus à coucher sur papier les émotions que je ressent. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais avec une nouvelle histoire plus légère et moins dur à écrire pour moi

Peut-être à bientôt


End file.
